Para Conquistar Draco Malfoy
by Lina Khane Athos
Summary: Desde que foi "descoberto" que Draco Malfoy é o solteirão ricaço mais cobiçado do momento, o que as mulheres querem? Um guia! E pra quê? Pra conquistá-lo! E agora, a "melhor" parte. Quem foi a pobre alma encarregada de fazer esse lixo jornalístico? Eu!
1. Terrível Incumbência

N/A: Olá gente! Aqui estou eu começando uma fic (não, magina...)! O negócio é o seguinte... Por favor, leiam!!! Sim, eu sou um projeto de autora desesperada!

Ah, gente, a fic vai ser escrita como se fossem várias mensagens escritas pelos próprios personagens, em primeira pessoa, obviamente (em itálico): seja das tentativas da Gina de escrever o tal guia sobre Draco Malfoy, seja de correspondências... Além de conter alguns diálogos e narrações em terceira pessoa (letra normal).

Disclaimer: Se alguma coisa me pertencesse, eu estaria rica (não a solteira milionária mais cobiçada, mas ainda assim milionária!). Nada me pertence (infelizmente), exceto a Rosalie, a Lizie e o John, além da história. Ainda quer me processar???

Dedicatória: Eu quero dedicar essa coisa que eu escrevi à Gabi, que provavelmente nunca vai ler isso, mas que estava dizendo que eu nunca dedico nada pra ela! Bem, Gabi, isso é pra você (embora você não deva se orgulhar disso...).

Agradecimentos: Primeiro, quero agradecer a papai e mamãe por terem me colocado no mundo (embora tenham me dado um nome tão esquisito!). Meus agradecimentos mais que especiais também vão pra todo mundo que decidiu ler isso e, é claro, as minhas amigas mosqueteiras: Cris Skywalker Porthos e MaryMadMalfoy Aramis! Fala sério, com duas amigas que escrevem tão bem, eu tinha que tentar fazer alguma coisa, né? Ainda meus profundos agradecimentos à Biba Akizuki e Victor Ichijouji que criaram esse Portal maravilhoso onde eu posso publicar fics sem ter tanta vergonha! E, por último, mil obrigados à minha irmã que viajou e deixou o pc livre pra mim (o que me deixa com mais tempo pra escrever)!

Capítulo 1 – Terrível incumbência

Draco Malfoy – Um guia 

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Desde que foi "descoberto" que Draco Malfoy é o solteirão ricasso mais cobiçado do momento, o que as mulheres querem? Um guia! E adivinhem pra quê! Pra conquista-lo! E agora, a "melhor" parte. Quem foi a pobre alma encarregada de fazer esse lixo jornalístico? Eu! Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu odeio a minha vida!_

_Não meninas, não estou dizendo que o Draco Malfoy que vocês tanto amam é um patinho feio e, o pior (pra vocês, é claro), pobre. Não, todos sabem que ele é bem atraente com aqueles cabelos loiros, olhos azul-acinzentados e incrível semelhança com um ratinho branco. Mas sabem, vocês já pensaram que ele é um completo idiota? O que eu quero dizer é que, só porque o cara é rico e gostosão não significa que ele seja legal e amante dos bebês focas! Mas vocês não ligam pra isso, não é? Quer dizer, quem liga para os bebês focas quando se pode ter um otário milionário?_

_O que eu digo, meninas, é que, pelo menos, tentem usar o tal guia para o bem! Quando casarem com Draco Malfoy, ajudem os bebês focas!_

_Eis o meu recado!_

-Você enlouqueceu? Não pode deixar essas rixas familiares bobas atrapalharem a sua vida profissional! Weasley, se elas querem um guia ridículo para conquistar Draco Malfoy, é isso que você vai dar a elas, entendeu?

-Rosalie, você não entende? Eu não posso! Por Merlin, ele é **Draco Malfoy!**

-E daí? A propósito, que negócio é esse sobre bebês focas?

-Bebês focas são muito mais interessantes do que esse loiro idiota... –resmungou a ruiva.

-Bem querida, é simples... Ou você faz a matéria e depois fica livre para escrever sobre os bebês focas, ou você não faz matéria nenhuma e fica livre para procurar outro emprego.

-Onde estão aquelas chefes boazinhas que tratam suas subordinadas como as filhas que elas nunca tiveram???

-Elas não existem, Weasley. Agora eu acho melhor você trabalhar.

Draco Malfoy – Um guia 

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Ok, eu vou ser mesmo **obrigada** a fazer essa matéria... Não sintam inveja, garotas. Eu é que tenho que sentir inveja de vocês, já que vocês não têm que escrever nenhum guia sobre Draco Malfoy. Mas se bem que se eu fosse uma de vocês, estaria sentindo inveja de mim por eu estar escrevendo um guia sobre Draco Malfoy! Oh meu Merlin! Tudo bem, eu não tenho inveja de vocês. Eu tenho inveja de garotas normais que não são obcecadas por um completo retardado mental._

_Eu tenho uma informação muito útil para vocês: seu deus grego de meia tigela é um **idiota!**_

-Você não pode escrever isso, Gina. Ela **realmente** quer que você escreva **bem **sobre o tal Malfoy.

-Lizie, **não tem como **escrever **bem **sobre o Malfoy. Ele é um idiota!

-Tente de novo. Você não consegue nem começar isso! Eu acho que seria melhor se você fosse demitida mesmo...

-Tá doida? Eu não posso ser demitida! Eu preciso desse emprego, senão vou ter que voltar a morar com os meus pais. Entendeu?

-Então vê se deixa de tanta frescura com o gostoso.

-Até você! Até minha melhor amiga! Eu estou **perdida**!!!

Draco Malfoy – Um guia 

_Por uma Virgínia Weasley muito zangada_

_Desde que eu fui forçada a escrever isso, minha cabeça tem entrado em parafuso constante. Sim, e isso não é porque estou abestalhada com a possibilidade de poder entrevistar Draco Malfoy e coisas do tipo. É porque estou sofrendo indignada com tamanha sacanagem que estão fazendo comigo! Eu não mereço escrever um guia sobre Draco Malfoy!_

A ruiva amassou o papel com fúria, que foi se juntar a uma montanha de bolinhos de papel amassado.

Simplesmente, não tinha como escrever uma coisa dessas! Então, iria pedir ao "ilustre" Draco Malfoy que lhe ajudasse. Não, ela não queria ter que simplesmente olhar para aquele rato branco, mas se era pelo trabalho...

_Prezado Sr. Malfoy,_

_Tenho o desprazer de lhe informar que o sr. foi considerado o solteiro mais cobiçado pela revista Cosmopolitan Witch e, com isso, recebi a terrível incumbência de escrever um guia sobre sua pessoa._

_Com isso, espero que possa aceitar se encontrar comigo para uma entrevista._

_Estou avisando de antemão que não sou nenhuma fã louca numa tentativa ridícula de chamar sua atenção, mas sim uma jornalista séria e profissional!_

_Atenciosamente,_

_V.M.W._

'É, assim deve estar bom... Se eu tivesse assinado com o meu nome, ele nunca apareceria!' Com esse pensamento, a ruiva despachou a coruja. Estava feito... E ela estava perdida! Quer dizer, não se ele recusasse...

_Prezada Srta. V.M.W. cujo nome não se deu ao trabalho de informar,_

_Tenho o prazer de informar que, para o seu desprazer pelo que percebi, estou aceitando a proposta da entrevista. Podemos nos encontrar no Blue Print__ Café às 19:00 horas de amanhã para isso__. Você sabe onde é o Blue Print Café, certo? Caso não saiba, fica na Butler's Wharf, SE1. Para chegar lá, é só pegar o metrô London Bridge. A propósito, é bem perto do Design Museum. Você sabe onde é o Design Museum, não sabe?_

_A propósito, não tinha pensado que a srta. fosse uma fã desesperada tentando chamar a minha atenção. Tenho certeza de que é uma jornalista séria e profissional._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS:Se a srta. for uma fã louca, não espere que eu perca meu tempo com uma brincadeira dessas._

-Idiota! É isso que ele é! –anunciou Virgínia Weasley ao terminar de ler a resposta- Acredita que eu seja uma profissional séria, mas coloca um "PS" me advertendo que se eu for uma fã louca, não vai perder tempo comigo!

-Pelo menos ele aceitou! Ai, eu queria estar no seu lugar... –mas foi interrompida.

-Lizie! –exclamou Gina horrorizada- Você já tem o John! E, mesmo se não tivesse, o Malfoy não vale a pena!

-Eu queria dizer que eu queria estar no seu lugar_ se eu não tivesse o John._

-Bem, eu queria estar no seu lugar! Você é bonita, legal, tem um namorado bacana e, principalmente, não tem que escrever nada sobre o Malfoy!

-Haha, morra de inveja, Weasley!

-Grande melhor amiga você está se saindo, Bloompton! –resmungou Gina.

-Desculpa Gi, é que eu sou mesmo sortuda com meu quase 1,80 metro, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de avelã. –disse meio sarcástica- Ah, e com o meu namorado perfeito, John. –completou feliz.

Diante do silêncio da ruiva, Lizie continuou.

-Gina, o negócio é o seguinte. Você não pode sentir inveja do amor! Menina, saia da sua casca, abra suas asas e voe em busca do seu grande amor! –entoou Lizie com um olhar sonhador.

-Elizabeth Bloompton, você não acha que está grandinha demais pra sonhar com o príncipe encantado? Quer dizer, nem é o seu príncipe, é o meu! Meu Merlin, essas coisas não existem!

-Credo! Você tá parecendo aquela velha ranzinza que se mudou pra o apartamento do lado do meu! Socorro! O que você fez com a minha amiga???

As duas não conseguiram segurar o riso. Entre uma risada e outra, Lizzie deixou escapar meio ofegante:

-Sério... Você precisa de um namorado! –exclamou, levando em seguida um tapinha no ombro.

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy, típico Malfoy solteirão milionário cobiçado. Bonito, rico (obviamente), disponível, arrogante, egocêntrico, cheio de admiradoras que dariam um braço pra se casarem com ele._

_Será que por baixo de tanta arrogância e mal humor existe um cara normal que procura o amor da sua vida? Será que ele, apesar de tudo, vive num mundo amargo onde não pode enxergar a outra metade da sua laranja, sua alma gêmea? Sinceramente, acho que é mesmo muito difícil para esse cobiçado solteiro encontrar alguém, já que ele só tem olhos para o seu umbigo (que no mínimo, deve ser de ouro, afinal ele é rico o suficiente para ter um umbigo dourado!)._

_Mas acredito que nenhuma de vocês está interessada em saber se ele tem um umbigo de ouro. Querem saber se ele tem ouro na poupança! Pois bem, isso ele tem!_

-Virgínia Molly Weasley! Você vai se atrasar pra a sua entrevista com o Malfoy solteirão cobiçado! Deixe de escrever e vá se arrumar!!!

-Lizie! Eu tinha esquecido! Por que você me lembrou da minha seção de tortura?

-Porque não quero ter uma amiga desempregada. Agora vai...!

A ruiva murmurou qualquer coisa praticamente inaudível que parecia um xingamento e foi escolher uma roupa.

-Vestido azul de alças? –perguntou Lizie para Gina.

-Não! Muito "leve e fresco".

-Calças jeans e blusa verde?

-Não, informal demais.

-Saia plissada preta e blusa também preta com detalhes cor-de-rosa?

-Claro que não! Aí eu vou ficar parecendo uma fã adolescente maluca!

-Conjunto azul bebê de calça e blusa em algodão?

-Francamente, Lizie, parece um pijama!

-Meu Merlin, você não gosta de nada!

-Que tal calças compridas pretas com corte reto, blusa branca e casaco preto?

-Gina! –exclamou Lizie chocada- O que você quer parecer? Uma daquelas empresárias duronas e extremamente malvadas e profissionais?

-Exatamente. –finalizou Gina feliz. Já havia decidido que roupa ia usar.

_Virgínia Molly Weasley,_

_Você já tem que ter chegado em casa, senão vou começar a pensar que seu encontro com o Malfoy não foi só uma simples entrevista! E aí? Como foi tudo? Quero dizer, o que o cara disse pra você? Qual é o tipo de mulher que ele gosta? Hein?_

_Será que dá pra responder meu recado logo? A Athen é uma coruja muito obediente e só vai sair daí quando você colocar uma resposta na patinha dela! Entendeu? E nem tente me tapear!_

_Beijos,_

_Lizie_

_Elizabeth Anne _Bloompton,

_Que negócio é esse colocar meu nome inteiro como destinatária? Por que não só "Gina"? Bem, por qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, estou me "vingando" e fazendo o mesmo!_

_Olha, eu estou vendo que a Athen é muito bem treinada, mas ela vai ter que esperar um pouco (ok, muito, provavelmente)._

_Quando eu cheguei no Blue Print Café o Malfoy já estava lá. Incrível como ele é pontual! Assim que ele me viu, fez uma careta. Eu acho que ele pensa que eu não vi, mas eu vi! Provavelmente ele estava pensando que eu sou um péssimo exemplo de "pontualidade britânica"._

_-Weasley? –ele perguntou como que só pra confirmar, assim que eu me aproximei da mesa._

_-Sim, eu mesma. –eu respondi de forma totalmente profissional._

_-Por que não me avisou que você seria a fã louca numa tentativa de chamar a minha atenção?_

_Sinceramente, você ainda quer que eu escreva bem sobre criatura, quando ele fala essas coisas só pra me irritar???_

_-Acontece, Malfoy, que eu não sou uma fã. Se eu estou aqui, é pelo meu trabalho._

_-Ah é... Você é a jornalista séria e profissional... Dá pra perceber pela roupa. –ele falou de uma forma tão debochada que eu não tive como não ficar irritada!_

_-Olha aqui, seu riquinho egocêntrico, faça-me um favor, ok? Não tente conversar comigo, se é que essas suas provocações eqüinas podem ser chamadas de tentativa de conversa! Só responda às minhas perguntas, certo?_

_Ele não disse nada. Só confirmou com a cabeça, o que teria me feito perceber que tinha entendido muito bem o que havia dito, se não fosse o sorrisinho cínico estampado naqueles lábios finos e irritantes._

_-Então, como você se sente sendo o solteiro... mais... cobiçado... do momento? –eu perguntei com visível dificuldade. O problema era que eu estava fazendo uma pergunta que permitia uma resposta super convencida!_

_-Eu me sinto absolutamente normal, afinal, nunca fiz nada para ser cobiçado. Nada, além de nascer, é claro._

_Lizie, como alguém pode ser tão egocêntrico? Hein? Me responda! Eu estava certa quando escrevi tudo aquilo! ADMITA!_

_Bem, depois dessa resposta muito "modesta", eu não pude fazer nada além de bufar e retrucar:_

_-Você é sempre assim? Convencido, quero dizer._

_-Weasley, eu **posso **ser convencido. Já você, não tem nada do qual se gabar._

_(Você não concorda comigo que eu tenho que "meter o pau" nele no tal guia? Quer dizer, as mulheres que querem casar com ele têm que ser alertadas antes que vivam infelizes para sempre!)._

_Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos e continuei. Não valia a pena discutir com aquele ser que tem a cabeça com a mesma consistência que uma pedra!_

_-E qual é o tipo de mulher que você gosta?_

_-Tem que ser calma, me respeitar apesar de tudo. Não pode me interromper enquanto eu estiver falando e, caso discutirmos, não pode me responder ou cortar minhas falas! Tem que ser preferencialmente loira, de olhos azuis e pele pálida, como eu. Na verdade, as loiras são sempre as mais bonitas e eu preciso me garantir que as características genéticas dos Malfoy sejam mantidas. Por exemplo, meus pais, ambos, eram loiros e de olhos azuis. E eu nasci assim: lindo de morrer! Não posso simplesmente ter um filho moreno, se é que me entende. Ah, ela precisa ser fértil, mas não tanto. Eu preciso gerar herdeiros, mas é claro que não preciso de uma manada de filhos, assim como a sua mãe tem. E precisa ser comportada e recatada, tendo que aceitar tudo o que eu disser e impor. Além do que, não poderá se sentar ou levantar da mesa de refeições antes de mim. E se não for bonita, não vai servir. Eu preciso ser mais alto do que ela, porque isso causa a impressão de que eu sou superior, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Mas se for muito baixa fica desproporcional! E ela, obviamente, não pode ficar torrando todo o meu dinheiro com baboseiras inúteis. Por isso, nem tente entrar para a fila, Weasley. Você não tem a menor chance._

_-Como se eu quisesse me casar com um cavalo como você... –foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de sair apressada de lá._

_Lizie, esse cara quer casar??? Sinceramente, na minha humilde opinião ele quer mais uma escrava do que uma esposa! Quem seria a idiota que aceitaria tudo isso? Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Draco Malfoy vai se casar com uma completa retardada (que combina excepcionalmente com ele), se é que vai se casar!_

_Beijos,_

_Gina_

_PS: Espero uma resposta com milhares de "Eu admito! Você estava certa!"._

N/A2: Olá todo mundo! Bem, eu só queria dizer que quem leu até aqui é muito corajoso! E quero agradecer do fundo do meu estômago queimado (Gostei Mary! Obrigada por me apresentar à expressão!) a todas as pessoas que leram. Vocês são demais!

Beijokas a todos,

Lina Khane Athos


	2. Porta Loira de Olhos Azuis

Disclaimer: Preciso colocar isso aqui de novo? Pois bem, nada me pertence! Ah, uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido de mencionar: a quantidade enorme de mensagens foi inspirado na obra de Meg Cabot! Para quem ainda não leu "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado", eu recomendo!

N/A: Agradecimentos no final! Nesse capítulo, vou colocar um traço entre as diferentes mensagens e "tentativas de matéria sobre o Draco" pra poupar espaços.

Dedicatória: Esse capítulo é totalmente dedicado à minha amigona Má Silvered! Essa pessoa maravilhosa foi quem me "introduziu" no mundo das fics D/G. Valeu Má!

Capítulo 2 – Porta loira de olhos azuis

_Gina,_

_Me perdoe! Você estava certa **o tempo todo** e eu me recusei a enxergar! Eu achava que você veria em Draco Malfoy o príncipe dos seus sonhos. Mas é claro que eu me enganei! Você não sonha com príncipes, lembra? Mas pense bem, da mesma forma que Malfoy lhe odeia, você o odeia. Então vocês estão quites, certo?_

_Beijos,_

_Lizie_

_

* * *

_

_Srta. Weasley,_

_A srta. ainda não me entregou nenhum material decente sobre Draco Malfoy. Preciso disso o mais rápido possível. Espero que esteja se esforçando._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rosalie B. Greive_

_Redatora chefe_

_Cosmopolitan Witch_

* * *

_Prezada Sra. Greive,_

_Sim, estou me esforçando com a missão impossível que foi designada a mim. Mas não se preocupe. Acabei de conseguir um material de primeira e sei que a sra. vai se amarrar!_

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Em solidariedade com as solteiras londrinas desesperadas por um marido rico, lamento informar que, por uma questão de sobrevivência, não desejem ser a Sra. Malfoy. Quero dizer, não caso vocês não sejam uma porta loira de olhos azuis, que é pra não alterar os fenótipos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Virgínia M. Weasley_

(N/A:Fenótipos: Características observáveis. Por exemplo, se seus olhos são castanhos, isso é um fenótipo.)

* * *

_Lizie,_

_Minha cara, eu lhe avisei! Eu lhe disse, mas você não acreditou! Draco Malfoy não presta! Será que dá pra repetir?_

_E agora a Rosalie quer que eu mande "um material decente" sobre ele pra ela. Sinceramente, ela é casada! Do que interessa saber o tipo de mulher que o Malfoy gosta?_

_Beijos,_

_Gina_

* * *

_Gi,_

_Caso não tenha lhe passado pela cabeça, a Sra. Greive (eu não sei porque você a chama de Rosalie!) é a redatora chefe. Alô, já passou pela sua linda cabecinha que ela precisa ler tudo o que sai na revista? Hein?_

_Quanto ao "Caso Malfoy" não vou dizer mais nada. Já me humilhei demais!_

_Lizie_

* * *

_Weasley,_

_O material que me mandou é um verdadeiro lixo! Será que dava pra ser normal e achar que Draco Malfoy é um cara interessante? O que aconteceu com você afinal? Teve um caso com ele e agora está se roendo de ciúmes? Essa foi a única explicação plausível que eu encontrei._

_Favor me informar sobre o assunto._

_Rosalie B. Greive_

* * *

_Lizie,_

_Sabe, a Rosalie poderia muito bem ser uma daquelas coroas taradonas! Nunca se sabe!_

_Por favor, repita que você estava errada! Eu to precisando de um incentivo assim. A Rosalie acabou de me mandar outra coruja pedindo um material decente sobre a criatura!_

_Seja compreensiva!_

_Gina_

* * *

_Prezada Rosalie,_

_Será que é tão difícil entender que eu não consigo, simplesmente não consigo, escrever sobre Draco Malfoy? Eu poderia escrever sobre qualquer coisa! E quando eu digo qualquer coisa, estou me referindo a qualquer coisa **mesmo**, desde que não fosse sobre ele! Será que eu não posso esquecer esse cara e fazer uma matéria sobre os bebês focas? Hein? O que me diz?_

_Virgínia M. Weasley_

_PS: Nunca tive nenhum caso com o Malfoy! Eu não sou suicida a esse ponto!_

* * *

_Virgínia Weasley,_

_Eu quero alguma coisa **aproveitável **em cima da minha mesa ainda essa tarde! Fui clara?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rosalie B. Greive_

* * *

_Rosalie, aí vai o material que me pediu._

_Ass. Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Material sobre Draco Malfoy para a Sra. Rosalie B. Greive (por favor, não diga que é inútil!)_

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Parte um – A mulher ideal_

_É muito comum ver por aí mulheres sonhando com príncipes encantados, perfeitos demais para se encaixarem no perfil de qualquer mortal. Mas será que os homens fazem o mesmo? Não, não estou insinuando que os homens sonhem com nenhum príncipe encantado, mas com uma Xena, a princesa guerreira, além das supermodelos, é claro._

_Em entrevista com Draco Malfoy, pude confirmar o fato referido. Tal qual a maioria das mulheres, o solteiro mais cobiçado sonha com uma princesa que será sua esposa: loira, de olhos azuis, pele clara, alta (mas nem tanto), magra, linda, recatada, obediente, companheira, pouco falante..._

_Mas aí é que eu pergunto. Existe uma mulher assim? Pelo que podem ver, o sr. Malfoy é muito exigente. A probabilidade de existir uma mulher como a descrita disponível por aí é muito pequena. E a chance de ela se encontrar com o Draco Malfoy é menor ainda._

_Mas isso não o impede de sonhar, assim como a maioria das mulheres faz._

_Tudo o que tenho a afirmar é que a "mulher perfeita" e desejada pelo solteiro milionário mais cobiçado **não existe.**_

****_Apesar de tudo se você acha que se identificou com a descrição, vá em frente! E se não for loira, pinte os cabelos, oras! E trate de providenciar para que ele nunca descubra isso (exceto no caso de acabarem tendo um filho moreno, por exemplo! Mas aí já vai estar feito! Vocês já estarão casados e você, podre de rica)._

_Mas lembre-se: Você não precisa se transformar na "futura sra. Malfoy ideal". Se você não tem nada do que Draco Malfoy procura em uma mulher e realmente está disposta a ficar com ele, arrisque! Ele tem que gostar de você pelo que é, e não por anos de educação numa escola de etiqueta e fatores genéticos favoráveis. _

* * *

_Gina,_

_E aí? Já mandou o material pra a "sra. Coroa Taradona" avaliar?_

_Quanto a falar que você estava certa... Eu me recuso!_

_Lizie_

* * *

_Lizie,_

_Fique sabendo que eu já mandei o lixo pra a Rosalie. (Que negócio é esse de chama-la de "Coroa Taradona"? Eu não estava falando sério... Pelo menos não **tão **sério!)._

_Mas antes que você me implore pela matéria, vou logo avisando que você só vai vê-la quando admitir, mais uma vez, que eu estava certa._

_Eu preciso ouvir isso! Será que você não entende? É um desejo quase físico!_

_Beijos,_

_Gina_

_PS: Seja compreensiva!!!!_

* * *

_Gina,_

_Com quem você está aprendendo a ser tão chantagista? Será com o Malfoy? (hehe, brincadeirinha!)_

_Mas tudo bem... Eu me rendo! Você venceu! Eu estava errada! Você estava certa! Draco Malfoy não presta, como você mesma disse. Eu estava errada! Eu estava errada!_

_Satisfeita agora? Se sim, faça-me o favor de me mandar o que escreveu!_

_Beijos de uma Lizie indignada_

* * *

Diante da mensagem animadora da amiga, Gina não teve opção, senão enviar para ela uma cópia da matéria sobre Malfoy que tinha escrito.

* * *

_Weasley,_

_Fico muito feliz de saber que, na última matéria que me enviou, não xingou Draco Malfoy sequer uma vez (pelo menos não falou que ele era um idiota). Agora me diga, por que não faz um "perfil" da mulher ideal? Você não acha que exagerou demais, não? As mulheres que lerem aquela matéria vão desistir do Malfoy rapidinho. Tente fazer ele parecer menos exigente._

_Rosalie B. Greive_

* * *

_De: Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Beatrice Greive_

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Parte 1 – A mulher ideal_

_Perfil:_

_Olhos: Azuis, cinzentos ou azuis acinzentados (Rosalie, eu estou dando mais opções, logo, ele parecerá menos exigente!)._

_Cabelos: Loiros (Meninas, existem tintas maravilhosas! Ele nunca vai descobrir que vocês não são loiras... Até terem um filho moreno ou ruivo, é claro...)_

_Pele: Claríssima. A mulher deve ser praticamente albina!_

_Tipo físico: Estatura mediana, corpo de modelo, cérebro de pulga._

Características psicológicas: As mesmas que as de um cachorrinho treinado... e mudo...

_Hobbie: Obedecer o marido._

_Maior qualidade: Não torrar o dinheiro do marido._

_Maior defeito: Torrar o dinheiro do marido... Ah, e interromper o marido enquanto ele estiver falando._

_Maior ambição: Gerar um herdeiro._

_Desejos: Os mesmos do marido._

_Independência: Nenhuma._

_Trabalho: Nenhum._

_Livro favorito: O que o marido disser que é o melhor._

_Filme favorito: O que o marido disser que é o melhor._

_Sonho: (Qual sonho essa mulher pode ter? Se livrar do marido, **é óbvio!**)._

* * *

De: Rosalie Beatrice Greive 

_Para: Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Enlouqueceu de vez, Weasley?_

_Espero que, da próxima vez, leve seu trabalho a sério. Estou lhe avisando como a boa chefe que sou._

* * *

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Parte 1 – A mulher ideal_

_Beleza: 100_

_Inteligência: 5 (o suficiente para entender as ordens do marido)_

_Ambição: 0,0000001 (para não pensar em "passar a perna" no marido)_

_Consumismo: 0 (Para não torrar o dinheiro do marido)_

_Dedicação ao marido: 100_

_Dedicação a si mesma: 50 (para ficar tão linda quanto o marido possa sonhar)._

_Amor próprio: 0_

_Fidelidade: 100_

_Submissão: 100_

* * *

Virgínia sabia que a sra. Greive nunca aceitaria algo como isso, mas não pôde rasgar o papel. Para ela, aquilo resumia tão bem a "mulher ideal de Draco Malfoy" que ela não teve coragem.

* * *

_Gina,_

_Haha, o que a sra. Greive achou da sua matéria? Eu, particularmente, adorei! Se bem que, você não acha que jogou na cara das leitoras que elas **nunca **terão uma chance? Você foi má!_

_Beijos,_

_Lizie_

* * *

_Lizie,_

_Elas **nunca **terão chance! O Malfoy não quer uma esposa! Ele quer um armário programado para obedecer as ordens dele! Sabe, ele deve ter uma queda por armários, já que andava com dois em Hogwarts. Crabbe e Goyle, se não me engano. Esses dois iam para **todo lugar **que o Malfoy ia! Você não acha isso suspeito?_

_Gina_

* * *

_Gi,_

_O cara é um cretino, mas não é gay!_

_Lizie_

* * *

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie_

_Agora que você falou, eu estou começando a pensar que não, ele não é gay. Ele não gosta de homens, mas também não gosta de mulheres! Ele só gosta de si mesmo! É um narciso! Só isso!_

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você não acha que está exagerando?_

* * *

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_NÃO!_

* * *

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Pergunta: O que fazer para conquistar Draco Malfoy?_

_Resposta: Ser um clone dele!_

N/A2 (sem contar com aquela explicativa no meio do texto): Nossa, é muito bom escrever assim! Com mensagens enviadas por corujas (e "matérias" da Gina), quero dizer. Eu nunca pensei que poderia escrever capítulos de tamanho razoável com facilidade. Ok, eu sei que as mensagens têm um espaço enorme de uma pra a outra, então deve ser por isso...

Agradecimentos: Meu "super valeu" vai para as minhas amigas mosqueteiras (Cris, que se identificou com a Gina na fic e Mary, que é uma Malfoy) que são doidas de morrer, mas mais legais ainda! Agradecimentos especiais pra a Thamy Malfoy que é legal pacas e, por incrível que pareça, gosta do que eu escrevo (ou pelo menos diz que sim). "Linabeijo" pra a Lú, a Gi e a Gabi que estão lendo isso e, o mais importante, me incentivando. É claro, também pra todo mundo que leu (alguém leu???). Provavelmente sim, porque recebi reviews! pulando de alegria

Angelina Michelle: Oi braço!!! Valeu pelo review! Você pode ser meu "braço defeituoso" (Sim, eu sou uma espécie de mutante e tenho três braços! O.O) mas funciona bem em todas as horas!

Dark Angel Malfoy: Primeiro, valeu pelo review (olha eu agradecendo de novo!!!) O Draco é convencido, mas ele pode... Porque ele realmente é um gato angorá e... albino? Ok, quase albino.

Camis: Eu também seria fã do Draco se ele existisse. Mas pera aí, ele nem existe e eu sou fã dele! O cara realmente tá podendo!!!

Duda Amaral: Como você pode ter visto, (finalmente!) citei "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado". Eu realmente tinha esquecido de colocar isso no primeiro capítulo. A Meg Cabot escreve muito!!!

Atalanta de Tebas: Repetindo: Adorei seu review! Deve ser porque eu adoro adjetivos...

Hermione Kinomoto: Fã da Sakura? Eu também! Hehe, obrigada e pode deixar que eu não vou deixar de escrever... Apesar de todos os problemas/bloqueios/crises... que eu possa vir a ter. (Credo!)

Satine M: Preciso dizer que quase caí pra trás quando li seu review? E ainda fiquei pulando como uma demente! Aqui está a atualização (Pelo amor do Ron, é claro!!!).

Ny: Você por aqui! Fiquei muito feliz quando vi seu review, menina. E relaxa, quando eu entrei no pela primeira vez, não sabia nem como chegar na parte das fics de HP!

MaryMadMalfoyAramis: Já te agradeci alí em cima, mas aqui vai de novo meu grande e sincero valeu! Te adoro de montão!

Cris Sky PorthOs: Agora não é mais PorthUs, certo? Não fica chateada... A gente não sabia de nada! Achamos que fosse Porthus mesmo... E cuidado com esses abraços de tamanduá... Ainda não fiz flexões suficientes para poder quebrar alguns ossos num abraço!

SuZi: Quem não se revolta as vezes? Pelo menos a gente pode dizer que tudo é culpa da TPM, embora eu não ache que o humor ou estado de espírito de alguma mulher dependa do seu ciclo menstrual! Agora deixando esse papo sanguíneo de lado, valeu pelo review!

Mica: Nem vá contando vantagem. Você não sabe de tudo! Na verdade, nem eu sei!!! Mas brigada pelo comentário, de qualquer forma.

(V)®!()!n-ª: Má! Como você consegue enfeitar tanto um simples nick, hein menina? Hehe, brigada pelo review. E antes de mais nada (ou melhor, depois de tudo!), EU NÃO SOU PESSOA!

Mari e MiaH: Já disse que adoro seus comentários? Morro de rir. Mari, valeu pelo bom senso e por, sabe-se lá como, ter feitoa MiaH comentar. MiaH, e aí? Comeu seu chocolate?

Patrícia Malfoy: Eu amei UCAA! Ok, eu não deveria estar dizendo isso aqui, mas estou! Foi uma grande honra receber um review seu, moça! Ah, eu não sei escrever dramas (dizem que sou demasiada feliz demais para isso)... Mas você, Pat, você tem o dom! Hehe

Gabriele Delacour: Pera, a irmã da Natasha que escreveu "E se..." em parceria com ela? A garota de "O mundo anda tão complicado" que eu li no extinto (?) 3V? (Se não for, vou quebrar a cara! Haha) Eu não sei se voc sabe quem eu sou, mas pergunta pra ela (se você for quem eu penso que é) se ela lembra de uma tal de Utopia. E sim, eu mudo meu nick como quem troca de roupa. Rs Obrigada pelo review! Nossa, fiquei tão feliz com o comentário sobre a busca homérica por boas fics!

Princesa Chi: Algo que eu realmente gostei foi o fato de você acompanhar a fic no Portal e ter passado aqui pra dar um alô mesmo assim! Adorei o review! Vi sua mudança de nick na Caixinha. Eu não li "As Guerreiras do Poder", mas sua fic "A razão é voc" (baseada na música) é mesmo d! Sem falar que "The reason" é linda! Valeu pelo review!

Asakura Girl: Bem, o review foi lindinho! Adorei! Mas o jeito de escrever não é tão original, como você pôde ver. Hehehe

Beijokas,

Lina Khane Athos

One for all and all for one!

PS: Não se esqueçam de apertar nesse botãozinho roxo: Go! Deixem seus reviews! Não dói!


	3. Draco Malfoy tem namorada?

N/A: Desculpem pela demora!!!!! O cap. só ia sair sábado mas como eu recebi da beta hoje, resolvi postar! Beijos!

Disclaimer: Eu sou uma pobre alma sem criatividade suficiente para criar um mundo fantástico como o de Harry Potter! Nada me pertence! Mas se mesmo assim você quiser me processar, vá em frente... Mas saiba que vai perder o processo! Huahuahua

Dedicatória: Esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado à Thamy Malfoy, que é "ecochata" como eu! Viva as tartarugas! Viva as baleias! Viva os bebês focas! Viva a Thamy Malfoy! Hehe beijos Thamy, te adoro.

**Capítulo 3 – Draco Malfoy tem namorada?**

_Prezado sr. Draco L. Malfoy,_

_O sr. já deve ter sido informado que foi considerado o solteiro mais cobiçado pela revista Cosmopolitan Witch e que a repórter Virgínia M. Weasley ficou encarregada de escrever sobre o sr. O único problema é que a nossa excelentíssima funcionária está tendo alguns problemas com isso, creio que pela falta de informação. Eu agradeceria muito se o sr. pudesse se comprometer a vir regularmente ao prédio de nossa revista para fornecer à srta. Weasley as informações necessárias._

_Grata pela atenção,_

_Rosalie B. Greive_

_Redatora Chefe_

_Cosmopolitan Witch_

Ao receber a carta, Draco riu com gosto e resolveu aceitar o pedido da tal Greive. Seria no mínimo interessante ver a cara de espanto e horror da Weasley quando ela o visse entrar no prédio da revista.

_Cara Rosalie B. Greive,_

_É com imenso prazer que aceito o convite. Será ótimo poder fornecer informações à sua funcionária, afinal, não quero que publiquem nenhuma calúnia ao meu respeito._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Lizie,_

_Eu estou **perdida**! A Rosalie passou dos limites! Eu até entenderia se ela fosse uma coroa taradona que não conseguia controlar os hormônios que ainda lhe restam antes da menopausa, mas eu não consigo suportar a "sra. Greive Monstro"!_

_Sim, ela se transformou em um monstro que rouba a paz de suas pobres subordinadas! Você **não sabe **o que ela aprontou! Imagine! **Draco Malfoy **vai me fazer "uma visitinha" nas segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras! E adivinhe pra quê! Se você disse "pra fornecer informações para o guia" acertou! É isso mesmo que você leu! Como se eu já não soubesse demais ao respeito daquela doninha albina!_

_Lizie, o que eu faço? Preciso de um dos seus conselhos de mulher realizada para iluminar meu caminho!_

_Uma Gina desesperada_

_Gi,_

_Fecha os olhos, respira fundo e... Se prepare!_

_Não tem como impedir as visitinhas do Malfoy, tendo em vista que a **sua chefe **que as propôs._

_Mas aqui vai um ditado pra você se sentir melhor: "Espere o melhor, se prepare para o pior, e receba o que vier!"._

_Espero ter ajudado._

_Lizie_

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Estou no trabalho esperando o meu ilustre convidado das segundas, quartas e sextas. Lizie, obrigada pelo ditado. Foi bem... revigorante!_

_Eu sou a prova viva de que o termo "com os nervos a flor da pele" pode ser **bem **real!_

_Depois lhe mando uma mensagem contando tudo. Faça figa por mim!_

_Gina_

_Lizie,_

_Sei que demorei a mandar essa mensagem. Mas o Malfoy demorou aqui mais do que o previsto._

_-Boa tarde, Weasley. –Ele me cumprimentou educadamente, o que é muito estranho e suspeito._

_-Boa tarde, Malfoy. –Respondi completamente desconfiada._

_-Então... Pode começar a perguntar o que você quer saber sobre mim.-Ele disse cheio de si, enquanto sentava na cadeira de frente para a minha mesa_

_-Primeiro, quero que fique bem claro que tudo o que eu preciso saber sobre você, eu já sei. E esse conhecimento me faz querer ficar o mais longe de você possível._

_-Igualmente._

_-Se sente o mesmo em relação a mim, por que aceitou o convite da Rosalie de vir aqui me fornecer dados sobre a sua pessoa? –Perguntei sabiamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_-Não quero que publique calúnias ao meu respeito, Weasley._

_Eu? Publicar calúnias? Ele só pode estar ficando louco! Quero dizer, ele ser um idiota metido a besta **não é calúnia**_!

_Diante da resposta dele, eu ri. Juro, não consegui me controlar e logo eu estava gargalhando na frente de Draco Malfoy, sem nem me lembrar o porque!_

_-É claro, Malfoy. Mas não se preocupe, o fato de eu ter escrito que você é convencido, arrogante, idiota, mal-humorado e metido não é mentira!_

_Ele só me olhou com aquele olhar de lobo pronto para atacar um carneirinho indefeso. Haha, eu acho que ele esqueceu que **eu não sou um carneiro indefeso. **_

_Pois bem, aproveitei o significado que aquele olhar trazia pra mim e fiz a primeira pergunta do dia._

_-O que você pensa sobre a domesticação das ovelhas selvagens?_

_Lizie, você devia ter visto a cara de confusão que ele fez! Foi hilária! Eu tive que me segurar para não rir!_

_-Ovelha? Weasley, o que isso tem a ver?_

_-Tudo! Quer dizer, se você pretender usar esse seu olhar de "eu sou o lobo mau e vou comer você, ovelhinha" mais vezes. E ovelha é um animal... Não conhece?_

_Ele bufou irritado e rebateu com um sorrisinho desdenhoso:_

_-O que **você **acha da domesticação das ovelhas selvagens?_

_Ele não contava que eu tivesse uma opinião a respeito disso!_

_-Sinceramente, não acho que tenha sido certo, já que o homem passou a domesticar as pobres ovelhas a fim de usá-las como alimento. Mas elas são ideais para a domesticação, já que dificilmente reagem de forma agressiva e raramente perambulam sozinhas. Essa última característica foi desenvolvida porque quando os predadores eram muitos e não existiam cercas, andar em bando era uma vantagem._

_Eu pude perceber que ele estava atônito, mas ele disfarçou bem._

_-Não sabia que você se interessava tanto por ovelhas, Weasley. –Ele estava claramente zombando de mim._

_-Na verdade, as ovelhas não são meus animais favoritos. Eu só gosto de ecologia, Malfoy._

_-E por que não trabalha numa revista ecológica?_

_Dei de ombros e respondi simplesmente:_

_-É uma questão de necessidade._

_Antes que ele pudesse jogar a situação financeira da minha família na minha cara, tratei de continuar a falar._

_-Mas isso não é importante, Malfoy. O nosso assunto aqui é **voc**, e não eu._

_-Tem razão, até porque falar sobre você deve ser muito tedioso. –Eu deveria ter gritado com ele, mas não gritei. Eu queria tanto que aquela tortura terminasse logo que não quis perder tempo discutindo com aquela aberração._

_-O que você busca em uma mulher? E, por favor, faça uma combinação possível!_

_Ele riu antes de responder. Não foi um riso debochado, mas só um riso... Sabe, como se estivesse achado o que eu falei engraçado. Isso foi tão estranho._

_-Depende Weasley. Você quer saber o que eu busco em uma mulher com quem posso sair, ou o que procuro em uma esposa._

_Eu fiquei chocada! Esse cara é o que? Quer dizer que ele quer uma esposa sonsa e lerda para procriar, enquanto coloca um monte de bastardinhos no mundo com outras mulheres avançada e cheia de fogo?_

_-O que você quis dizer com isso, Malfoy? –Eu **tive **que perguntar._

_-Eu saio com várias mulheres. Se elas tiverem um corpo legal e um rosto bonito, estão aptas para que eu possa me divertir um pouco. Mas acho que nenhuma delas daria uma boa esposa. Uma esposa tem que ser recatada, inteligente, bonita, compreensiva, calma... E não apenas ter atributos físicos._

_-Isso tudo é pra que o seu bebê com as melhores características possíveis ou o que?_

_Ele deu um sorrisinho torto e me disse o mais próximo de um elogio que ele poderia chegar quando se referia a mim._

_-Você aprende rápido, Weasley._

_Lizie, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que nós passamos o resto do tempo todo conversando sobre o que nós procurávamos num marido/esposa ideal? Por Merlin, ele é mais exigente do que eu pensava! Ele deu tantas características para a "sua futura mulher" que eu não sou capaz de me lembrar de um terço delas!_

_Quando eu comentei que ele era muito exigente, Malfoy rebateu dizendo que eu não me importava muito com o exterior, mas, se eu realmente quisesse que o meu futuro marido gostasse de bebês focas, baleias e tartarugas, eu ia morrer solteira!_

_Sinceramente, é muito mais fácil encontrar um cara que se ligue em ecologia do que uma "mulher-robô" como ele quer! Quem ele pensa que é pra dizer que **eu** sou exigente?!_

_Você não concorda comigo?_

_Beijos,_

_Gina_

_Virgínia Weasley,_

_Você não acha que está exagerando não? Quer dizer, só porque você ama os bebês focas, as tartarugas, as baleias e toda a fauna marinha não quer dizer que o seu futuro marido tenha que ser amante deles também! Veja o meu exemplo. Meu e do John, quero dizer. Eu vivo de dieta porque odeio exercícios, mas mais ainda ficar gorda! Já o John ingere tanta gordura saturada que eu não me surpreenderia se, num exame, fosse detectado que os vasos sanguíneos dele estão entupidos por excesso de gordura no sangue. Eu só assisto filmes de romance e comédia, enquanto o John odeia romance e quase não suporta comédia! Ele só gosta de filmes que me dão medo! E ainda, eu adoro sair de casa e fazer compras. Mas o meu namorado, o excelentíssimo John, é mais caseiro do que uma tartaruga (que carrega a sua "casa" pra onde vai) e vive poupando dinheiro!_

_Viu? Nem tudo é perfeito... Eu entendo que você não queira se casar com um cara que jogue lixo na rua, mas daí a querer que ele ame baleias... Você não acha que é um pouquinho demais não?_

_Lizie_

_PS: Que conversa foi essa com o Malfoy? Será que estamos evoluindo?_

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Você fala como se o John fosse obeso! Vocês, apesar de terem alguns gostos diferentes, são bem parecidos! Quer dizer, vocês gostam de fazer caminhada aos domingos e **os dois** gostam de filmes de aventura! Vocês amam coisas que contêm cafeína e, não negue, gostam de dormir até tarde._

_Quer dizer, vocês não podem ser **iguais**, a não ser que um fosse um clone do outro. Mas veja bem, vocês se amam._

_Quanto ao meu possível futuro marido, eu não conseguiria viver com um cara que desprezasse os bebês focas, as baleias jubartes, as tartarugas verdes e todo o ecossistema aquático! Na verdade, se ele gostar, pelo menos, dos animais mágicos eu já ficaria feliz._

_De: Lizie Bloompton_

_Para: Gina Weasley_

_E as plantinhas? Você está negligenciando as pobres coitadas, ou realmente não gosta delas?_

_Gi, você come carne! Você come animais mortos!_

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Lizie, vai te catar! Eu como animais **mortos** e não **vivos**! Tudo bem, eu até gostaria de ser vegetariana, mas a educação Weasley não permite. Além do que, eu preciso viver! Ou eu como os animais ou vegetais mortos._

_E eu gosto das plantas!_

_Draco,_

_Que história é essa de **sair** com a **Weasley**?! O Blaise me contou! Ele estava aí quando você recebeu o tal convite, e quando você **aceitou**! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?_

_Pansy_

_Blaise Zabini,_

_EU VOU TE MATAR! Que idéia estúpida foi essa de contar pra a Pansy que eu estou **saindo** com a Weasley! Imbecil, ela está escrevendo uma matéria sobre o papai aqui, e eu só estou fornecendo material! Vá desmentir o que você disse pra a Parkinson!_

_Draco muitíssimo irritado e com instintos assassinos_

_Draco muitíssimo irritado e com instintos assassinos,_

_Calma, amigão. Relaxa. Eu não disse pra aquela sua namoradinha que você estava **saindo** com a Weasley mas, pelo que eu vejo, foi isso o que ela entendeu! Como pode ver, a culpa não foi minha._

_E aí, como foi a "entrevista"?_

_Blaise_

_Blaise,_

_A Weasley quer casar com um cara que AME OS BEBÊS FOCAS! Ela vai terminar solteira, ou então vai casar com um completo retardado._

_Você não concorda?_

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Qual é o problema com os bebês focas???_

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_Não me diga que você também...! Meu Merlin, **o mundo está perdido**!_

_Virgínia,_

_Gostaria que me informasse como foi a conversa com Draco Malfoy hoje. Amanhã quero pelo menos um rascunho contendo as informações que ele lhe passou._

_Rosalie B. Greive_

_Rosalie,_

_Você é **cruel**!_

_Gina M. Weasley_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Me ajude! Preciso escrever alguma coisa sobre o Malfoy **pra amanh**!!! E não posso xinga-lo! Isso é tão horrível... Eu não mereço isso, mereço?_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Por que você não finge que não conhece o Malfoy, e escreve alguma coisa que não fale tão mal dele? Não me mate! Foi só uma idéia..._

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Pansy Parkinson_

_Olha, o Draco **não est** saindo com a Weasley! O negócio é o seguinte..._

_A Weasley está escrevendo uma espécie de "guia" sobre o Draco pra a revista Cosmopolitan Witch e, como é sobre como conquista-lo, a mulher ideal pra ele e essas coisas, pensei que talvez você quisesse dar umas dicas pra a Weasley e dizer que **voc** é a mulher ideal! Hein? O que me diz?_

_Weasley,_

_Fiquei muito feliz de saber que você está escrevendo um guia ou qualquer coisa assim sobre o **meu **Draco. Posso aparecer por aí, no tal prédio da revista, pra te dizer, com detalhes como é a esposa ideal do Draco (ou seja, eu)._

_Pansy Parkinson_

_De: Pansy_

_Para: Draco_

_Draquinho, você é um gênio! O Blaise me falou sobre a sua entrevista com a Weasley e eu, muito caridosa com a pobretona, me ofereci para dar algumas dicas pra ela._

_De: Draco furioso_

_Para: Blaise_

_O que diabos você fez? A Parkinson me mandou uma mensagem me falando que ia dar dicas da minha mulher ideal pra a Weasley!_

_Zabine, coloque nessa sua cabeça oca que eu **não estou comprometido **com a Pansy! Caso contrário eu nem seria o **solteiro** milionário mais cobiçado! Entendeu???_

_Lizie!!!_

_Uma mulher chamada Pansy Parkinson (ela estudou em Hogwarts, pelo que me lembro) me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ela é a "Sra. Malfoy ideal"! Será que ela é só mais uma fã ou o Malfoy está mesmo comprometido???_

_Raciocine comigo, se ele estiver de compromisso com a moça eu não vou ter que escrever nada sobre ele! Sabe por quê? Porque ele não vai mais estar disponível! Haha, eu sou um gênio! De qualquer forma, vou aceitar bater um papo com a Parkinson. Quem sabe eu me livro do meu martírio?!_

_Gina_

_Gi,_

_Me faz um favor? Não use mais aquelas roupas de empresária mal-humorada nessas entrevistas! **Eu **fico com medo! Quer dizer, parece que você é possuída por aquelas roupas! Você fica séria e má!_

_A propósito, que roupa você usou na primeira conversa com o ilustre Malfoy, na primeira visita dele ao prédio da revista?_

_Lizie_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Será que dá pra pensar em outra coisa que não seja nas minhas roupas? Isso é uma coisa tão supérflua! As roupas, não a sua preocupação com elas._

_De qualquer forma, eu estava usando uma saia preta de linho até os joelhos e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas de organza (aquele tecido "molinho") com botões._

_E aí? Aprova?_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_De jeito nenhum! Muito sério e arrumado! Você precisa de um figurino mais descontraído. Da próxima vez, **eu **escolho o que você vai usar!_

_Quanto a tal Parkinson, me poupe! Deve ser mais uma fã desesperada!_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Por que você adora cortar o meu barato???_

_Sabia que com essa sua afirmação nada convincente de que a Parkinson é só mais uma admiradora, você me deixou quase sem esperanças? Você quer uma amiga pra baixo e sem esperanças, Liz?!_

_Gi,_

_Eu não quis te deixar pra baixo! Não se preocupe, a Parkinson deve ser mesmo namorada ou qualquer coisa assim do Malfoy. Vai que eles até tiveram filhos e agora a pobre mulher quer cobrar seus direitos! Deve ser isso..._

_Já estou indo pra aí. Não faça nenhuma loucura antes de eu chegar!_

_Lizie_

N/A: Esse capítulo foi um pouquinho maior que os outros. Bem, o Draco agora vai participar mais ativamente da história. E eu realmente não sei de onde veio a idéia de fazer a Pansy aparecer assim, do nada. Mas, aos poucos, outros personagens vão aparecendo... Espero que tenham gostado, e agora vamos aos agradecimentos. Vou dividi-los em duas partes porque esse capítulo foi escrito há muito tempo (no final de julho para o começo de agosto!) e desde aquela época eu já tinha agradecido à algumas pessoas. Agora quero acrescentar outras!

Agradecimentos (Parte I):

Gabi: Que também é "ecochata" e me ensinou muita coisa sobre ecologia! Gabi, depois dos seus ensinamentos eu nunca mais fui a mesma! Você é nota 10!

Má Silvered: Que escreve bem pra caramba e é 100 demais!

Lú: Que me ajudou pacas quando eu descobri que sou amarela (sim, eu sou amarela), e que gosta das tartarugas!

Celso: Um amigão que eu considero meu irmão, e que acha que as crianças famintas da África são mais importantes do que as baleias em extinção. Os dois são importantes, certo?

Maluada Black: Que ainda está esperando eu degustar a fic dela... Malu, eu já li "Nova vida... Novo amor" e só posso dizer que está fantástica! Aparece no MSN que eu digo o gosto dela pra você, ok?

Cris Skywalker Porthos: Minha amiga mosqueteira que me incentiva pra cacete (além de escrever super bem). Apesar de você ter cortado a minha onda e de apoiar H/H, você é demais!

MaryMadMalfoy Aramis: Minha outra amiga mosqueteira que é uma ótima escritora e crítica! Aí está, o Draco resolveu "mostrar as caras" e agora vai ter uma participação bem maior do que nos outros capítulos. Você é muito massa, além de Malfoy!

Agradecimentos (Parte II)

Suzi: Suzinha! Adorei seu comentário (principalmente o NNVSTF!). Maldita mania de abreviar tudo...

Mica: Maninha do meu coração... Minhas invenções mirabolantes? Huimphf, olha quem fala!

Ny: Teve agradecimento pra você, menina! Haha, mas sem problema, eu agradeço muito agora! Obrigada! Viva a Ny! Viva a Ny! Valeuuuuuu!!!

Nana Malfoy: Perfeita? O.O Você não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz ao ler isso! Bem, quanto a conversação, sempre fui péssima com diálogos. A fic é assim porque tenho dificuldade com narrativas em terceira pessoa... É, gosto de usar "eu" como o centro de tudo! (Ohhhh!)

MaryMadMalfoyAramis: Aramis! Eu tenho a veia? se sentindo poderosa Hahahaha, brigada pelo review! Você sabe que eu te adoro demais, mosqueteira!

Camis: O Garoto da Casa ao Lado é mesmo fantástico! Obrigada pelo comentário! Adorei!

Carol Maphoter: Que honra ter teu comentário aqui, Porrilda! Eu escrevo bem? OLHA QUEM FALA! Hahahahaha

Satine M: Eu não respondi seu review (desculpaaaaa) porque ele simplesmente sumiu da minha caixa de entrada! Quer dizer, lá diz que eu tenho 5 páginas de mensagens, mas eu só consigo passar pra duas! Isso é tão terrível! Ah, pode apostar que o review me deixou inspirada! Muito! Amei! Dei tantos pulos que devo ter perdido uns três quilos!

Mione G. Potter RJ: Aqui está ele, moça! Valeu pelo review! Brigada! Brigada! Brigada!

Caitlin Lestrange: Ka, te adicionei no msn! Eu te ajudo com o maior prazer! Precisamos nos encontrar pra ver se a fic vai pra a frente! Viva Fred e Jorge de Bananas de Pijamas! Aeeeewww!

Ninde Seregon: A Meg escreve muito! Vou tentar não demorar, mas a vida é cruel... E as provas também (principalmente a de matemática). Sim, tô em período de provas!

Hermione Kinomoto: Também adoro a Sakura mas nunca me aventurei a escrever nada sobre ela. Bem, eu adoraria saber como conquistar Draco Malfoy. Acho que a única que sabe disso é a Gina. (Sortuda!!!)

Dodô-HP: Nem me fale em Show de Bola que eu lembro do Serginho... Brincadeira, pode falar. Quero ver a União Sanguínea aqui, hein?

Sarah Brington: Você quase me pegou sem beta! Não, eu não tinha uma... Mas agora tenho: A Princesa Chi. Muito obrigada pela proposta (eu sei que tenho problemas sérios com a língua portuguesa... O.O). Valeu pelo review!

Carol Weasley Potter: Obrigada! Obrigada! Pode deixar que vou tentar continuar assim! (Como?)

Lilly Evans: Ei, que história é essa de me chamar de encalhada, mocinha? Bem, obrigada pelo review... Mas poxa, não denuncia minha vida amorosa (ou a inexistência de uma) por aí.

Srta Compreensão: Deixa seu e-mail pra eu responder seu review, menina! Pois bem, muito obrigada!

Saky: Muito prazer, Saky! Amei seu review! Quanto a J.K., ninguém sabe o que se passa pela cabeça daquela louca! Ela sempre nos surpreende! Tudo pode acontecer! Vai ver que ela até coloca o Draco e a Gina juntos!

Mel: Olá xará de nome/apelido (Seu nome, um dos meus apelidos...). O Draco realmente não existe (nos dois sentidos). Fiquei feliz por saber que as conversas entre a Gina e a Lizie parecem com as suas com sua melhor amiga! Valeu!

Atalanta de Tebas: Dó do Draco? Eu não tenho... Tanto que mais pra a frente ele vai se ferrar. o.O

MiaH: Nossa! Que depressão! Pega chocolate!!! E não fique chateada porque o Draco não existe ou só tem olhos para a Gina. A vida é cruel...

Mari Diniz: Pequetita! Adorei seu review... Mas não era pra falar mal do Draquinho, ora pois!

Dea Snape: Mais uma honra! Dei pulinhos de alegria porque você disse que é lerda pra ler mas leu essa fic rapidamente. Beijos!

Lilli-Evans: Muito obrigada! Bem, ele já estava escrito há séculos (ok, eu e o capítulo não somos tão velhos assim).

Clarinha: Carreira de comentarista? Essa foi boa! Minha filha favorita? Hahahahaha Vou te mandar num avião até a Inglaterra pra você conhecer o seu papi: Tom Felton! Certo, Mari C., deixa eu acordar...

Princesa Chi: OI BETA!!!! Hehe, brigada por agüentar meus erros terríveis com destemor! Hehe! Sem você essa fic teria mais erros do que... Sei lá... Do que alguma coisa com muitos erros!

Amei todos os reviews e, juro, dei pulinhos de alegria ao receber cada um! Continuem mandando reviews porque eles estão se revelando uma ótima maneira de perder peso! Hahaha

Cliquem no botão roxo – Go! Deixem seus reviews e façam uma autora feliz!

E finalmente, OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM! Essa fic é pra vocês! Quer dizer, o que seria de mim sem leitores?

Beijokas,

Lina Khane Athos

Uma por todas e todas por uma!

**Nota da Beta:** Bom, esse capítulo teve poucos erros, talvez pelo fato dele se passar quase todo em um diálogo escrito em cartas. Dessa forma, o texto apresentado na fic ficou mais descontraído e, conseqüentemente, com menos erros de português e concordância.

Bjinhos da sua beta!!!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**


	4. Encontros

* * *

Disclaimer: Eu preciso _realmente_ colocar isso aqui outra vez? Quer dizer, os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e a idéia de tantas mensagens foi da Meg Cabot. Eu não tenho nada! A não ser a história, é claro... Ah, e a Lizie, o John e a Rosalie; embora eles não sejam lá grande coisa...

Lizie, John e Rosalie: O que??? Nós não somos grande coisa? Olha que a gente vai fazer uma greve e sair da sua fic!

Dedicatória: Depois dessa ameaça vinda dos _meus próprios_ _personagens originais_, esse capítulo só pode ser dedicado a eles. Bem, o capítulo é inteiramente para a Lizie, o John e a Rosalie! É, vocês merecem!

Capítulo 4 – Encontros

_Lizie,_

_Quando você disse "eu já estou indo pra aí" você deveria ter incluído AQUILO! Quer dizer, por que você não disse "eu e meu enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate já estamos indo pra aí"?_

_**Nunca** na minha pobre vida eu comi tanto sorvete de chocolate!_

_Acho que vou morrer..._

_Gina_

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Eu sei do que você precisa para se sentir melhor! Roupas novas!_

_PS: Eu não tenho culpa se você comeu, **voluntariamente**, quase todo o pote de sorvete!_

_

* * *

_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu não preciso de roupas novas! De onde você tirou isso? Sabe do que eu preciso? De um namorado! Não é possível que em Londres com uma população de cerca de 7.074.265 de habitantes (e pelo menos metade deles devem ser homens), não tenha **um** cara namorável!_

_Quer dizer, tem o meu pai, o John, os meus irmãos, o Harry, o Colin e o Neville; que são bacanas e tudo mais, mas não dão pra namorado! Você, a Mione e a minha mãe têm sorte!_

_Lizie, será que não tem um mísero carinha legal por aí que esteja esperando o amor da sua vida? Ah, e que o amor da vida dele seja eu...? Será?_

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_É simples saber que você precisa de roupas novas! É só abrir o seu guarda-roupa e ver aquele monte de pano! Sem querer ofender, mas, Gina, você se veste como uma velha..._

_Se você quer tanto um namorado, vá a luta! Deixe de ser uma lagarta com medo da vida! Saia do seu casulo e voe para descobrir o mundo como a linda borboleta que você é. Aliás, você podia começar comprando roupas novas..._

_O que eu quero dizer é, o que você está esperando?_

_Que o homem da sua vida bata na porta do seu apartamento com um buquê de rosas vermelhas, diga "Oi! Eu sou o amor da sua vida! Te amo!" e lhe dê um beijo de desentupir pia?_

* * *

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Não! Eu quero que ele bata na minha porta com uma tartaruga de pelúcia e diga "Oi! Sou o amor da sua vida! Amo você e as tartarugas!" e me beije._

_Será que é pedir demais?_

_Mas na verdade, eu sou a tartaruga da história toda! Quer dizer, sou como uma tartaruga encalhada! Os homens olham para mim, às vezes sentem pena e até tentam me salvar. Mas tudo isso é para não sentirem o cheiro podre de tartaruga morta em decomposição na praia, por onde desfilam com magrelas de biquíni._

_Depois do salvamento eles sempre me devolvem para o mar revolto, e nunca me levam pra sair!_

_O que eu tenho de errado afinal? Será que é tão difícil perceber que eu não sou uma tartaruga encalhada, mas uma mulher livre?_

* * *

_Gina,_

_Não tem nenhum problema com você! Exceto suas roupas, é claro..._

_É sério... Quem não lhe conhece, pensa que você é uma solteirona desiludida e má que não acredita que os homens possam ser bons! Isso assusta os caras, sabia?_

_Da sua amiga e conselheira,_

_Lizie_

* * *

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu não acho que os homens não sejam bons! Meu pai, meus irmãos, o John, o Nevile, o Harry e o Colin são bons. Quando a o resto..._

_Homem – O bicho _

_Não tem como negar! Todo homem é um pouco machista. Nem Aristóteles escapou dessa! (N/A: Aristóteles achava que as mulheres eram homens incompletos). Por Merlin, nem mesmo alguns gays escapam! Uma vez eu vi um gay gritando em frente em frente ao Big Ben que era homossexual porque não se sujeitaria a manter uma relação como um ser inferior!_

_Ah, faça-me um favor! O que esse cara tem na cabeça? Minhocas?_

_A vida dos homens se divide em duas fases:_

_1a - A que eles são jovens demais para pensar em alguma coisa útil._

_2a - A que eles são velhos demais para causar problemas. Ou para fazer qualquer outra coisa..._

_Ah, e não existe nenhum período de transição entre essas duas fases._

_É Lizie, acho que estou condenada a ser eternamente solteira! "E ela foi tartaruga encalhada para sempre..." seria o fim da história da minha vida, se ela fosse um conto de fadas. _

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: John_

_John! Socorro! Eu acho que a Gina foi abduzida por alienígenas e colocaram outra no lugar dela! Você acredita que ela está se transformando numa daquelas solteironas desiludidas que acham que os homens não prestam?_

_Será que eu devo colocar alguma "Operação Cupido" em ação?_

_Me responda logo! Estou ficando desesperada!_

_PS: O que você acha de eu cadastrar a Gina numa daquelas agências de encontros?_

* * *

_De: John Engels_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton (futura Sra. Engels)_

_Lizie, relaxa! A Gina pode arranjar um namorado sozinha. Mas olha, se você quiser, eu posso apresentar alguns amigos meus pra ela. O que você acha?_

_PS: Eu não acho que cadastrar a Virgínia numa agência de encontros seja uma boa idéia. Ela ficaria uma fera quando soubesse._

* * *

_Querido futuro marido, Sr. Engels, _

_Gostei da idéia de apresentar alguns dos seus amigos para a Gina (embora eu ache que ela vá dispensá-los alegando que eles são novos demais para pensar em alguma coisa útil). Obrigada!_

_Mas mesmo assim, se não der certo, eu vou realmente cadastrá-la numa agência de encontros!_

_Beijos,_

_Lizie_

_PS: "Futura Sra. Engels", é?_

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você está ocupada? Pode me encontrar no Denim daqui a uma hora e meia?_

_PS: Responda logo!!!_

* * *

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem, estarei lá. Eu estou mesmo precisando ir para um bar pra relaxar! Esse trabalho é estressante! Preciso de um aumento! Principalmente depois que o tal guia sobre o Malfoy sair (se é que vai sair)..._

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: John_

_Me encontre no Denim em uma hora e meia! Ah, e leve um amigo com você!_

_Te amo!_

_Beijos_

* * *

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Onde você estava com a cabeça? Eu sei que **aquilo **foi idéia sua!_

_Eu saí toda feliz, pensando que ia ter uma folga do trabalho e você me fez o favor de levar o trabalho até mim! Eu até coloquei uma roupa mais dentro dos seus padrões só pra te agradecer! Lizie, eu estava tão alegre e distraída que acabei pegando o metrô errado! Eu peguei o Covent Garden ao invés do Leicester Square!_

_Mas assim que eu cheguei no Denim, o sorriso que estava estampado no meu rosto murchou! E sabe por quê? (É claro que sabe, afinal foi **voc** quem armou tudo!)._

_Draco Malfoy! Eu me deparei com **Draco Malfoy**! Ok, isso poderia ser uma coincidência horrível, e eu até teria acreditado nisso se o John não tivesse se aproximado de mim com **voc** e **ele**, e dito animado:_

_-Olá Gina! Bem, este aqui é meu amigo Draco Malfoy._

_Você viu o sorrisinho desdenhoso e completamente irritante na cara do Malfoy? Não, não deve ter visto... Você estava ocupada demais tentando se esconder atrás do John!_

_-Oi Weasley. –aquele loiro irritante me cumprimentou._

_Juro que eu tive ânsias de sair correndo dali!_

_-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. –eu respondi o mais polidamente possível._

_Você percebeu o quanto eu estava tensa?_

_E o pior foi que você e o John foram dançar! E me deixaram numa mesa, **sozinha **com o Malfoy! E ele ainda teve a ousadia de me perguntar se eu queria dançar com ele! Ah, faça-me um favor!_

_O QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER SOBRE ISSO, HEIN???_

* * *

_Gina,_

Me desculpe! Eu só queria te apresentar a alguns rapazes. Para isso, o John decidiu me ajudar e levar algum amigo para o Denim com ele. Como eu ia imaginar que, dentre tantas opções, ele ia escolher justo o Malfoy?

_Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para me redimir?_

_Qualquer coisa! Gina, me desculpe! Eu vou ter um ataque se você não aceitar minhas desculpas!_

_Lizie_

_PS: Aquela roupa não estava dentro dos meus padrões!_

* * *

_John,_

_Por que você levou o Malfoy? Não conhece a antiga rixa entre as famílias Malfoy e Weasley?_

_Se nós tivermos filhos, eu espero que eles herdem a minha inteligência!_

_Lizie_

* * *

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_E eu lá consigo ficar brava com você?_

_Só espero que essa história **não se repita**! Entendeu?_

* * *

_Lizie,_

_Eles estão praticamente trabalhando juntos! Como eu ia imaginar que eles ainda mantinham uma relação de gato e rato?_

_John_

* * *

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Quem era a garota de quem o Engels falou? Era uma gata mesmo ou uma baranga?_

* * *

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_Era a Weasley! Será que essa mulher não desgruda de mim nem quando eu pensava que ia sair com uma outra qualquer. Entre tantas opções, a mulher de quem o Engels falou era logo a Weasley!_

_E ela ainda se recusou a dançar comigo!_

_O Engels e aquela namorada dele, a tal Elizabeth Bloompton, estavam conversando conosco numa mesa. Até que ele se levantou e a chamou para dançar. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou indo... E eu fiquei sozinho com a Weasley. Ela estava, como sempre, horrível com aquele monte de pano de segunda mão que ela chama de roupas._

_Ela estava agindo como se eu nem estivesse na mesa! Coitada! Devia estar tentando se conter, já que se olhasse para mim ia cair em tentação... Como eu sou muito generoso, convidei-a para dançar. Ela me deu um olhar incrédulo e começou a rir. Eu já estava ficando emburrado quando ela finalmente respondeu:_

_-Você enlouqueceu, Malfoy? Essa era a última coisa que eu faria!_

_Depois de um pouco mais de cinco minutos, o silêncio já estava por demais incômodo, então ela resolveu iniciar uma conversa._

_-Bem Malfoy, acho que nós começamos com o pé errado. Quer dizer, somos adultos agora, certo? Será que não poderíamos agir como gente grande e conviver pacificamente?_

_-Weasley, pelo que eu saiba foi você quem me "esculachou" naqueles rascunhos para a matéria sobre mim. A sua chefa, a tal Greive, me disse que você estava **tendo problemas **com o guia. E para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta._

_Sabe o que ela fez? Corou! Isso mesmo! Eu achava que hoje em dia ninguém mais corava, mas ela cora..._

_-Desculpe Malfoy. –ela disse polidamente. Sem provocações em resposta? Aquilo estava esquisito..._

_Não me pergunte como, mas logo já estávamos conversando sobre besteiras. Ela começou perguntando algumas coisas sobre mim para a matéria, e em pouco tempo já falávamos sobre música e cinema. Tudo estava indo muito bem, até ela começar a falar sobre um tema detestável: ecologia! Como uma mulher adulta e formada pode gostar tanto disso? Ela parece aquelas criancinhas trouxas idiotas que plantam mudinhas no jardim e conversam com as flores!_

_-Eu assisti um filme sobre ecologia: Florestas e Campos. É muito interessante... É um filme trouxa, mas eu tenho aquele aparelho... DVD, eu acho... Ganhei do meu pai!_

_-É, eu sei como o seu pai é um idiota amante de trouxas._

_Imediatamente ela fechou a cara, e retrucou azeda:_

_-Eu não acredito que pensei que você pudesse ser legal!_

_-Eu sou legal!_

_-Você é a pessoa mais irritante do mundo!_

_-Como você sabe? Weasley, você não tem dinheiro para viajar pelo mundo. E mesmo se tivesse, não teria como você conhecer todas as pessoas do mundo! Sua afirmação não tem nenhum fundamento!_

_A Weasley só bufou e cruzou os braços. Não nos falamos mais até o final da noite, até porque um cara a tirou para dançar. E ela aceitou! Dá pra acreditar que ela me recusou, e aceitou dançar com um desconhecido que era muito mais feio do que eu? É, parece que os Weasley são mesmo retardados mentais..._

* * *

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Onde está a matéria sobre Draco Malfoy? Será que eu vou precisar pegar **mesmo** no seu pé para o guia sair?_

* * *

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Pode apostar que vai!_

* * *

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Weasley, você está sendo paga para isso! Será que dá para, pelo menos, se esforçar?_

* * *

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy polui cidades! Ele não se importa com as tartarugas, nem com os bebês focas, e muito menos com as baleias! As únicas criaturas do mar que são importantes para o nosso solteirão ricasso são as sereias! E é claro que elas têm que ser lindas!_

* * *

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Nossa... Aconteceram tantas coisas que eu até esqueci de contar sobre a visita da Pansy Parkinson! Parece que o negócio entre ela e o Malfoy é sério..._

_Ela veio aqui ontem, como você deve saber (eu esperava poder lhe contar no Denim, mas acabou não dando). Você ia adorar o jeito como ela se veste, embora fosse odiar as suas feições um tanto quanto caninas. Sério, aquela mulher se assemelha muito a um buldogue! Além do que, a voz dela mais parece um latido. Agora eu me pergunto o que o Malfoy viu nela? Quer dizer, ela é feia, é antipática, e late ao invés de falar!_

_-Olá querida. –começou ela num tom falso- Eu sou Pansy Parkinson, namorada do Draco._

_-Olá srta. Parkinson. –eu disse estendendo a mão para que ela apertasse._

_-Desculpe, mas não quero me contaminar com os germes Weasley._

_Eu simplesmente sorri aliviada (embora estivesse mesmo é morrendo de raiva) e respondi no mesmo tom:_

_-"timo! Então eu não vou precisar sujar as minhas mãos com os seus germes caninos._

_É óbvio que eu falei isso baixo (já que se falasse alto ela poderia ouvir e sair dali! Então eu ia precisar escrever a matéria sobre o Malfoy do mesmo jeito). Apesar de tudo, ela pareceu perceber que eu falara algo porque perguntou:_

_-O que disse?_

_-Nada... –respondi com um sorrisinho falso._

_-Então... Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer! Publique nesse pasquim que você chama de revista que Draco Malfoy tem uma namorada linda, e que não está disponível._

_Eu nem tive tempo de dizer mais nada, porque ela se dirigiu para a porta._

_-Até nunca mais, espero. –e saiu._

_Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas?! E ela não é nem um pouco parecida com a "mulher ideal" que o Malfoy quer! O que ele viu nela? Será que por trás daquela cara de buldogue e grosseria existe uma mulher doce e submissa? Acho muito difícil! Preciso esclarecer isso com o Malfoy. Por falar naquele idiota, ele chega aqui em algum tempo._

_Preciso parar por aqui porque ouvi algumas batidas na porta. Deve ser ele..._

* * *

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Não era ele. Era só o Bradley perguntando se eu vou poder sair como ele. Esse cara não cansa?_

_-Oi Virgínia! Você já imaginou só nós dois caminhando calmamente pelo subúrbio londrino? Eu já! E é por isso que eu quero saber se você quer sair comigo! A gente pode passear pelo subúrbio londrino, como eu imaginei. Não seria o máximo?_

_Eu já ia abrir a boca para responder quando ele continuou._

_-E para você não dizer, de novo, que nunca sairia sozinha comigo, eu vou lhe dar um presente! E o presente pode ir passear conosco!_

_E sabe o que ele me deu? **Um peixe**! Não estou brincando! Ele me deu um peixinho dourado! Peguei o aquário em que o animal estava._

_-Obrigada, Bradley._

_-De nada, Virgínia. Mas e aí, quer sair comigo e com o peixe?_

_Quando eu ia abrir a boca, ouvi uma gargalhada estrondosa e desisti de dizer qualquer coisa. Draco Malfoy estava parado, um pouco atrás de nós, rindo compulsivamente._

_O Bradley deve ter ficado um pouco envergonhado, porque saiu de perto e gritou para mim do final do corredor._

_-Depois você me dá a resposta!_

_Eu concordei com a cabeça e fiz um gesto para o Malfoy entrar na sala._

_Ainda se recuperando da crise de riso, ele entrou. Eu o olhei séria e, quase imediatamente, ele parou de rir._

_-Mas e aí, quer sair comigo e com o peixe? –me perguntou Malfoy com sua melhor voz debochada. Logo, ele estava rindo outra vez._

_Eu devia estar muito brava, mas foi tão estranho vê-lo rindo daquele jeito, que eu comecei a rir. Ele foi se sentar na cadeira de frente a minha mesa, mas parece que estava tão concentrado rindo, que acabou "sentando no nada" e caindo de bunda no chão. Eu não me agüentei e logo já gargalhava! O Malfoy tinha parado de rir depois que caiu. Ele se levantou e foi até mim, que ainda ria loucamente. Não sei dizer bem como, mas logo eu já estava no chão, e ele rindo de mim! Por incrível que pareça, não fiquei furiosa! Comecei a rir junto com ele._

_-Seu retardado, por que você fez isso?! –perguntei entre um riso e outro, finalmente percebendo que tinha sido empurrada._

_-Você estava rindo de mim! E eu não sou retardado, Weasley! –ele respondeu emburrado._

_Fiquei séria._

_-É claro que é! Você caiu de bunda... Foi tão ridículo! –e recomecei a rir! Não tinha como não rir! Você devia ter visto a cena._

_-Tá bom. Acabou, Weasley! Agora dá pra se comportar como uma profissional?_

_Fui parando de rir aos poucos... Até que só se ouvia o silêncio._

_-Ok Malfoy, vamos começar logo com isso. –eu já havia ficado séria e com aquele ar de durona._

_-Finalmente! Achei que fosse ficar rindo do meu traseiro amassado para sempre!_

_-Traseiro amassado? –com isso, não pude conter as gargalhadas._

_-Weasley! –fui repreendida._

_Acho que ele achou aquilo tudo ridículo, porque deu um sorrisinho._

_-Você se drogou, está bêbada ou o que? –Malfoy perguntou, enquanto eu parava de rir- Ninguém pode rir tanto, e por um motivo tão besta!_

_-Foi engraçado... E eu não estou bêbada, drogada nem nada disso._

_-"timo, então será que podemos trabalhar?_

_-Não!_

_-Por que não?_

_-Porque eu não vou escrever nenhuma matéria sobre você!_

_-É claro que vai! Por que não escreveria? Você prefere ser demitida?_

_-Porque você não é o solteiro milionário mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo! –anunciei triunfante._

_-Como não?_

_-Você tem uma namorada, Malfoy!_

_-Como eu tenho uma namorada, se nem ao menos sei disso, Weasley?_

_-Não seja cínico! A tal Pansy Parkinson veio aqui e me disse tudo!_

_-Por Merlin, eu não namoro com a Parkinson!_

_-Não foi isso que ela disse... Afinal, o que você viu nela, hein?_

_-Nada! Simplesmente porque ela não tem nada de interessante para ser visto._

_-Como você é grosso! –resmunguei._

_-Escuta, a Parkinson foi só um passatempo, uma diversão passageira, nada comprometedor. Eu estou livre!_

_-As mulheres são como brinquedos para você, não é? –perguntei ofendida (não por mim, mas pelas pobres coitadas com quem ele já havia "brincado")._

_-Isso mesmo, Weasley. –ele respondeu arrogante._

_-Você é um monstro! Ainda bem que existem mulheres com o cérebro no lugar, como eu, que não dão bola pra você! –declarei com orgulho da minha condição de "mulher com o cérebro no lugar"._

_-Eu não sou um monstro, Weasley! –ele gritou irritado._

_-É claro que é! –gritei ainda mais alto._

_-Não faça essa matéria idiota! Seja despedida! Eu não vou mais colaborar! –e ele saiu da sala, batendo a porta com um estrondo._

_Agora eu estou aqui, escrevendo e olhando para o meu peixe que ainda não tem nome... É incrível como ele (meu peixe) parece ser tão mais interessante que todos os homens do planeta juntos! Pena que ele só saiba nadar de lá para cá em seu aquário minúsculo._

__

N/A: E aqui estou eu! Hoje eu estava... Hum... Como eu posso dizer? Rindo a toa! Acho que isso influenciou muito a Gina, que teve crises de riso agudas. Ah, apareceu mais um personagem original (duh, todo mundo já percebeu isso!): o Bradley! Ah, e o peixe, é claro. Aliás, alguém tem alguma idéia para o nome do dito cujo? '''

Agradecimentos (Parte I):

**Gabi**: Que mesmo depois de dizer mais de mil vezes que eu me visto mal, ainda me apóia! Te adoro, moça!

**Thamy**: Mesmo andando meio sumida, ela ainda é demais!

**Nizynha**: Que queria saber o que era "o guia"! Hehe

**Celso**: Apesar de ele ter esquecido a existência de sua irmã, eu, ainda merece agradecimentos!

**L**: Aquela que entende o meu drama... Eu sou amarela (tudo isso porque eu sou mutante e a minha pele é amarela... Não, não sou descendente de orientais!) e ela também (Sim, ela é descendente de japoneses...)

**Gi**: Que possui uma ligeira tendência para o lado das trevas (humor negro) e tem um irmão que é um dementador.

**Biba Akizuki**: Obrigada inclusive pelas aulinhas de jornalismo! Sei que não sou a melhor aluna do mundo, mas suas lições me ajudaram muito! Além do que você foi fundamental para a minha "formação DGniana"!

**Victor Ichijouji**: Apesar de ter me chamado de **Pequena Chifrudinha**, ainda te adoro, seu coisa ruim! E mesmo não lendo o que eu escrevo nem deixando comments nem nada (nem que entregue qualquer coisa na caixinha), isso aqui ainda vai pra o senhor.

**M**: Ser que me "introduziu" no mundo D/G, praticamente me obrigando a ler "O Destino de Gina Weasley"! Má, o que seria de mim sem você?

**Victor (Dark Wolf)**: Que acha que eu sou viciada em fics. Se ele não ficasse buzinando isso no meu ouvido, talvez eu não gostasse tanto de fanfics como gosto hoje! (ou talvez sim...)

**Miriwilly**: Minha irmã que, apesar de dizer que eu desenho pior do que um tatu, afirma que eu posso escrever bem se me esforçar!

**Mila (Akikochan)**: Aquela que deveria ser minha beta reader, mas se complicou toda (ainda mais agora que é época de JERNs!) e acabou não podendo... Brigada pelo apoio mesmo assim!

**Cris Sky Porthus**: A menina que escutou o barulho da minha fonte pelo telefone! (Como se isso fosse grande coisa...) Mesmo sendo H/H, você é demais! Quantas pessoas têm abraços de tamanduás e estoques enormes de jujubas???

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis**: Minha psicóloga (hehe) que diz que eu tenho uma patologia que envolve a alta admiração por algo que não me pertence, e o desejo de tornar o mesmo de minha propriedade! Sim, eu quero o Draco Malfoy pra mim! Será que é pedir demais?

Agradecimentos (Parte II):

**Clarinha**: Minha comentarista oficial! Hum... Gostei disso! Não deixe de comentar e vê se lê, hein?

**Suzi**: To com muita saudade da Srta! Espere minha carta... Ela vai chegar em breve! Beijos mutio especiais pra a Sra. Suzi, dona da vendinha! (Eu quero ser o chocolate! Essa vida de Quitanda é muito dura!)

**Mel**: Aqui está o cap, Srta. Doce! Ah, o significado do seu nome é muito fofo! Melhor que "torre maliciosa", certo?

**Carol Weasley Potter**: Valeu pelo review, moça! Adorei saber a sua opinião!

**Xianya**: Eu adoro o Blaise! Mas você realmente achou que a Pansy no meio da história foi divertidíssimo? Eu não gosto dela...

**Ny Malfoy Kayba**: Olá, chocolate! Sério, por que você é o chocolate e eu sou a quitanda? Eu quero ser o chocolate! Não quer trocar?

**CaRoLMaLfOy**: Sim, a fic é baseada n'O Garoto da Casa ao Lado! E muito obrigada pelo review! Adorei adorei adorei adorei... Você ter adorado! Haha

**Atalanta de Tebas**: Também adoro os Weasley! Eles são meu modelo de família feliz! Coitado do Draco? Ah, mas ele ainda vai sofrer muito nas minhas mãos. Hahahahaha risada maligna Começo de compreensão? Hum... Quem sabe?

**Lilli-Evans**: Olá, Srta! Muito obrigada! E cuidado com a ansiedade... Ela traz espinhas... (Sim, eu sei bem o que é isso...)

**Hermionegrange**: Você não é D/G e está gostando? Nossa! Você não sabe como eu me senti lendo isso! Valeu, portuguesa!

**PatyAnjinha – Malfoy Potter**: Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Só uma coisa... Como, em três capítulos, você conseguiu mandar CINCO deles? O.O

**Sandrinha**: Obrigada!!! Adorei seu review (Certo, eu sempre adoro reviews!)

**Rafinha Potter**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Só não exagera, senão eu fico convencida (Como se eu já não fosse... Haha). D/G action não vai demorar (tanto...).

**Gabi Uchôa**: Você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei feliz em ver um comentário seu aqui! Te adoro! E sim, eu quis mesmo te dedicar o primeiro capítulo da fic. Você merece muito mais!

**Hermione Kinomoto**: Review curtinho, mas muito significativo! Tanto que eu adorei! Valeu!

**Cellinha**: Sim, a Meg é uma ótima fonte de inspiração! Também adorei os livros dela! Bem, toda licença para a sua leitura! Beijos.

**Princesa Chi**: Obrigada pela super ajuda que você tá me dando! Sem você essa fic seria um poço de erros gramaticais. Eu sei que esse cap. não foi betado, mas com as suas dicas anteriores, consegui melhorá-lo (na medida do possível).

Obrigada também a todos que comentaram em Grãos de Arroz e A Noite em que Malfoy Acordou para ir ao Banheiro!

**MiaH, Bonequinha de Porcelana, Gabi **(Você sabe quem é? Hahahaha) **DodôHP, Ellen-Potter, Miaka, Angelina Michelle **(Sua grande fofa querida!)**, Gi, MaryMadMalfoyAramis **(Tudo junto... Mas que mania!)**, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Camila Konphyzck Black Slytherin, Dark Motoko Hell.**

**E principalmente...**

Todos que leram: Sem vocês, eu não seria nada! Posso afirmar isso com certeza! Sem vocês eu seria como feijão sem arroz, padaria sem pão, banheiro sem vaso sanitário...!

N/A: Sim, eu gosto mesmo de agradecer! Hehe.

Bem, é isso...

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!

Lina Khane Athos

One for all and all for one!!!


	5. Férias

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Cia não me pertencem! Será que a tia J.K. me dava o Draco de presente? Ah, e a primeira reportagem da Gina (a das entrevistas) foi totalmente baseada numa que a Mel Fuller faz em "O Garoto da Casa ao lado". Eu não teria criatividade o suficiente para fazê-lo. Sou um zero a esquerda quando se trata de jornalismo... Ainda nem sei como é que a história do guia vai terminar, já que não entendo nem de jornalismo, e muito menos de conquista (quando mais de como conquistar Draco Malfoy!).

Dedicatória: Esse capítulo vai para as LaS ZigS: Lú e Gi! Queridas irmãs, adoro vocês!

Capítulo 5 – Férias (Na falta de coisa melhor)

_De: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Psicologia! Você acredita que eu tive que recorrer a um psicólogo? E sabe o que ele disse? Que o trabalho está me sobrecarregando! Ah, e que, provavelmente, a minha enorme dedicação a minha vida profissional é a maior responsável pela minha falta de namorado. Ele ainda completou dizendo que eu devia me esforçar no trabalho e tudo mais, mas que não podia deixar de ser plenamente realizada por causa disso._

_Ok, o cara era meio guru, mas não deixa de ser um psicólogo! E é até renomado: Matthew Earl!_

_Rosalie, é sério, eu vou enlouquecer. Preciso de um descanso, um tempo para fazer as coisas na minha cabeça entrarem novamente nos eixos._

_Desde que eu fui encarregada de escrever a tal matéria sobre Draco Malfoy, minha vida tem virado um caos! E agora tudo piorou consideravelmente porque eu discuti com o Sr. Malfoy e ele desistiu de me ajudar._

_Você não vê que eu não tenho condições de escrever esse tal "guia"? Minhas especialidades são ecologia, questões sociais e acidentes automobilísticos, e não solteirões ricos!_

_Estou realmente necessitando de um tempo isolada. Quem sabe eu possa escrever sobre o ócio, enquanto vivencio o mesmo! Você sabe, eu não posso escrever sobre o ócio com essa rotina de cão que eu tenho! Preciso **vivenciá-lo**! Entende?_

_Assim que você decidir qual será o cenário paradisíaco do meu descanso merecido, me comunique._

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Weasley! Você me deu uma ótima idéia! Aposto que depois que eu resolver tudo, você se sentirá bem mais confortável com o seu trabalho! E vai sair um pouco da sua "rotina de cão", como você mesma diz. Aguarde... Você vai adorar!_

_PS: Nada de férias ou ócio! Preciso de você! E quero uma matéria sobre Draco Malfoy até a tarde de hoje! Entendeu, mocinha?_

_PPS: Como assim discutiu com o Sr. Malfoy?_

_De: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Como discuti com o Malfoy? Com a boca! Apesar da vontade, não apelei para a força física, até porque ele é bem mais alto e forte do que eu._

_E as minhas férias? Rosalie, eu vou morrer! E **voc** será a culpada! E então, você terá que viver com esse sentimento de culpa até o fim dos seus dias! Pode apostar, isso não deve ser nada agradável..._

_De: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Para: Draco L. Malfoy_

_Sr. Malfoy, estou mandando essa mensagem para me desculpar._

_Admito que não agi da forma correta ontem à noite._

_Não pense que a minha opinião sobre o senhor é muito positiva, mas não devia tê-la jogado na sua cara._

_PS: Posso contar com você para me ajudar na matéria? Parece que vou mesmo ser obrigada a fazê-la. Vou ter que entregá-la ainda hoje!_

_PPS: Tudo bem, se você não quiser colaborar, não me culpe pelas calúnias que o "guia" vai conter._

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Você está me ameaçando?!_

_Escreva calúnias sobre mim, e eu te processo!_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Dá para tentar ser menos arrogante? Eu estava pedindo desculpas!_

_De:Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Não aceito suas desculpas, Weasley!_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Como você é irritante! Não consegue nem aceitar umas desculpas!_

_Malfoy, o que eu preciso fazer para você me ajudar com essa maldita matéria?_

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Nada! Eu não vou ajudar de forma nenhuma!_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Eu posso acabar com a sua vida! Escreva o que eu estou falando!_

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Estou morrendo de medo, Weasley..._

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Rosalie, aí está um material de primeira sobre o Malfoy (e dentro do prazo)! Tenho certeza de que isso vai fazer as mulheres caírem em cima do Malfoy, enlouquecidas... E quando eu digo "caírem em cima", não estou me referindo à "caírem em cima" com o propósito de matá-lo, mas sim, de fazê-lo seu marido._

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Parte 1 – A oferta_

_Cansadas de assistir de camarote 90 do seu suado dinheirinho ir embora num piscar de olhos? Cansadas de ter que se submeter a uma alimentação precária só para poder esbanjar roupas novíssimas por aí?_

_Pode ser o fim dos seus problemas, se você for, no caso, uma mulher interessante (ou interessada, como preferir)._

_Se você sofre do mal de falta de dinheiro, prepare-se para a caça! Há um solteiro milionário solto por aí que quer mudar sua posição de "homem disponível"! E não estou falando de qualquer um... Me refiro a Draco Malfoy, o solteiro milionário mais cobiçado, eleito pela revista Cospolitan Witch!_

_É isso mesmo que você leu, não é nenhum erro de impressão. Draco Malfoy, único herdeiro dos Malfoy e possuidor de uma fortuna estimada em mais 500 milhões de galeões, finalmente resolveu constituir uma família e dar continuidade à linhagemda qual tanto se orgulha pertencer. Mas só tem um pequeno problema: Ele não consegue encontrar a mulher ideal._

_Por isso o loiro de 27 anos, resolveu realizar entrevistas com as candidatas a esposa em sua mansão vitoriana na Rua Oxford, 4528, (o metro quadrado mais caro do mundo, diga-se de passagem) a partir das 6 da matina.(você não disse o dia em que o solteirão Draco Malfoy fará a entrevista. Releia o parágrafo e encaixe alguma data ou algum advérbio que sirva, como "amanhã")_

_O milionário garante que as entrevistas só terminarão quando ele tiver encontrado sua cara metade._

_Então, garotas, corram até lá e tentem transformar o sapo em príncipe e, conseqüentemente, em seu futuro marido!_

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Muito bem Weasley, teremos que usar isso mesmo (já que tenho certeza absoluta de que você não escreveria nada melhor sobre o assunto)._

_Está vendo como suas conversas com o Sr. Malfoy foram produtivas? Sem elas, você nunca saberia que ele estava disposto e entrevistar candidatas a esposa!_

_PS: Você podia fazer um perfil de como essas mulheres poderiam ir vestidas para agradar o Sr. Malfoy?_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Aqui está!_

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Parte suplementar – Para encher os olhos_

_Depois de receber a notícia maravilhosa de que Draco Malfoy, o solteiro milionário mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo, está à procura de uma mulher para se amarrar, muitas garotas devem ter vasculhado o guarda-roupa na tentativa de encontrar a roupa ideal!_

_Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que o Malfoy tem uma certa preferência por roupas com estampas de oncinha. "É muito sensual", afirma o próprio. O rapaz ainda deixa clara sua preferência por sapatos pretos ou dourados de salto altíssimo ("a mulher sexy tem que estar a minha altura", afirma o herdeiro), que combinam muito bem com a estampa. Jóias ou bijuterias reluzentes caem perfeitamente. "Adoro uma boca feminina com um batom vermelho sangue", termina o jovem milionário. Por isso, uma maquiagem com destaque nos lábios finalizam a produção._

_Então, corram para a loja mais próxima! O que vocês gastarem poderá ser recompensado se conseguirem fisgar o homem!_

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Nossa! Como o Sr. Malfoy tem um gosto excêntrico!_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Concordo plenamente, Rosalie._

_Mas é melhor não questionar, afinal ele é homem e não deve entender nada de moda..._

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Weasley, você não pode reclamar do gosto do Malfoy, tendo em vista que é mulher e, mesmo assim, não entende NADA de moda (ou pelo menos das combinações básicas)._

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Oi Gina! Você não me mandou mais nenhuma mensagem, por isso eu resolvi escrever para saber notícias suas. Eu e o John vamos sair hoje. Você quer ir?_

_Como anda a matéria sobre o Malfoy?_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Já terminei a matéria. O Malfoy vai se ferrar! Não vou dizer mais nada, você tem que ler amanhã!_

_Sinto muito, mas não vou poder ir. Estou exausta! A Rosalie anda me explorando (mais do que o habitual) e parece que agora teve uma idéia louca da qual eu ainda não sei nada._

_Vou ficar em casa mesmo... Quem sabe a gente não sai outro dia? Mas nem pense em levar nenhum amigo do John, muito menos o Malfoy!_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Matthew Earl _

_Matt, eu falei para a minha chefa sobre a sua constatação de que o trabalho estava me sobrecarregando. Ela não acreditou! Agora está me explorando mais do que o normal!_

_O que devo fazer? Por favor, me dê um conselho de psicólogo que possa iluminar a minha vida!_

_De: Matthew Earl_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Gina, tudo o que você precisa é descontrair. Por que não pede para ir, por exemplo, para uma casa de campo. É só você garantir à sua chefa que vai trabalhar lá, e mandar tudo o que produzir para ela._

_Matt,_

_Você é um amor! Obrigada por tudo o que tem feito por mim. Vou mandar uma mensagem para a chefinha agora mesmo!_

_Beijos,_

_Gina_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Preciso mesmo mudar de cenário._

_Por que você não me manda, por exemplo, para uma casa de campo, onde eu possa trabalhar com um mínimo de sossego. _

_Eu imploro! Por favor, Rosalie, tenha compaixão!_

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Eu já estava pensando em algo assim, mas talvez demore um pouco. Preciso acertar tudo. Não se desespere, Weasley._

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Mathew Earl_

_Parece que deu tudo certo... Obrigada Matt!_

_Acho que já vou me deitar. E, por sua causa, não vou ter pesadelos onde minha chefe ou o Malfoy me perseguem, e eu corro desesperada tentando fugir deles!_

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Sua Weasley louca, nojenta, irritante... **Que idéia foi essa??? **Você não poderia pensar em uma "vingança" menos escandalosa?!_

_Hoje, fui acordado às **6 horas **da matina por um grupo histérico de mulheres fantasiadas de onças e com as bocas tão vermelhas quanto sangue e sapatos tão altos que mais pareciam pernas de pau!_

_Sei que você foi a responsável por isso! Eu não dormi nada, e não entrevistei nenhuma daquelas loucas (embora elas estivessem gritando para que eu as entrevistasse, e as escolhesse para esposa)._

_Você vai me pagar!_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Haha! Estou morrendo de medo, Malfoy. _

_De: Matthew Earl_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Não respondi a sua mensagem ontem porque você disse que ia dormir... Fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo com a sua chefa._

_Mas bem, Gina, se você quiser almoçar comigo hoje para discutirmos um pouco sobre essa sua viagem, podemos nos encontrar no Pitcher & Piano amanhã. O que você me diz?_

_De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Matthew Earl_

_Eu adoraria. Quer dizer, além de um ótimo psicólogo (meio guru, é verdade), você está se saindo um ótimo amigo!_

_Obrigada por tudo, Matt!_

De: Draco Malfoy 

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Sra. Greive,_

_Lamento informar que sua funcionária, a Srta. Weasley, cometeu um erro ao dizer que aprecio mulheres em roupas com estampa de oncinha e maquiagem e jóias extravagantes._

_Gostaria de deixar claro que não gostei **nem um pouco** da matéria._

De: Rosalie B. Greive 

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Prezado Sr. Malfoy,_

_Soube do aglomerado de mulheres excêntricas que estiveram fazendo fila nos portões de sua mansão hoje._

_Minha subordinada, a Srta. Virgínia Weasley, me solicitou um tempo para trabalhar em um lugar mais relaxado, como uma casa de campo. Como sei que ela não conseguirá escrever nada útil sem que Vossa Senhoria. a ajude, achei que poderia convidá-lo para ir junto da Srta. Weasley à uma casa de campo._

_Desta forma, o Sr. teria uma ótima solução para o seu problema, e não teria que entrevistar as moças. Por outro lado, minha funcionária poderá escrever suas matérias em um ambiente mais tranqüilo._

_E então, o que me diz?_

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Onde você estava com a cabeça? _

_O Sr. Malfoy acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que **não gosta** de mulheres vestidas com estampas de oncinha, muito menos usando maquiagens fúteis ou jóias enormes! Ele está insatisfeito com aquele monte de mulheres no portão de sua mansão, pedindo para ser sua esposa!_

_Weasley, você é louca ou o quê?_

_Quanto as suas "férias", estou providenciando tudo. _

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Cara sra. Rosalie,_

_Achei sua idéia brilhante! Quero comunicar que concordo plenamente. Para maior conforto e segurança, sugiro que fiquemos em **minha **casa de campo em Marselha na França. Por mim, podemos partir no final de semana._

**pausa para um pequeno diálogo**

-Agora a Weasley me paga!

-Draco, você acha que conviver com a pobretona vai valer a pena? Quer dizer, se vingar dela não vale esse sacrifício!

-Claro que vale, Blaise!

**fim do pequeno diálogo**

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Está tudo decidido. Arrume suas malas porque nesse final de semana você irá sair do país. Sim Weasley, você poderá escrever calmamente em uma casa de campo em Marselha, na França._

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Lizie! A Rosalie vai me mandar para a França! Vou para uma casa de campo em Marselha! A única coisa que vai estragar minha estadia lá vai ser a matéria sobre o Malfoy, mas eu dou um jeito, como fiz até agora._

_Mal posso esperar!_

**N/A:** E aqui está o fim do capítulo! Haha, a Gina e o Draco vão juntos para Marseille. Mas não se preocupem, não vai ter nenhum assassinato na fic (pelo menos nenhum planejado). Por enquanto, é só... Agora vamos aos agradecimentos.

Agradecimentos Parte I:

**Lina, a srta. minha xará de apelido**: Braço defeituoso!!! Cara, você é demais! Além de escrever pacas! Obrigada por tudo, menina!

**L**: Se eu tenho que agradecer a alguém, essa pessoa se chama Luciana Suzuku Yano! Você sempre foi muito legal comigo, agüentou os problemas do Word e os **meus problemas!**

**Nani**: Adoro você! Obrigada pelo incentivo! Vou tentar ressuscitar o "mente aberta". E não se esqueça da Sociedade!

**Gi**: Sempre criativa, sempre dramática, mas apesar de tudo, sempre amiga! Te adoro! E valeu por ter paciência com as "toronas da Mel", como você mesma diz. Hehe

**Karol e Felipe**: Tia Karol, tio Felipe! Obrigada por terem me dado "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" no meu aniversário de... 11 anos, não é? Ah, vocês são maravilhosos!

**Gabi**: Preciso dizer alguma coisa pra você, senhora? Tem muito de você na Lizie, e até na Gina. Por quê? Cara, você é muito especial pra mim!

**Má Silvered**: A senhora que me trouxe para o caminho da luz! Obrigada por ter me apresentado ao D/G!

**Miriwilly**: Minha irmã linda que me ama! Haha, não, eu não sou tão convencida assim... Então, replay! ... Minha irmã linda que eu amo! XP

**Biba**: Uma pessoa maravilhosa. Obrigada por publicar essa joça no Portal hahaha.

**Victor**: Meu único amigo molusco! Haha, você é demais!

**Mila**: Obrigada por ter se oferecido para betar, mesmo que não tenha dado certo!

**Lara**: Valeu pelos elogios, embora eu ache que você tenha exagerado. Foi ótimo te conhecer!

**Ny**: Você é super gente fina. Bem, isso não é tão patético quanto "Aquela noite de verão em que Draco Malfoy acordou para ir ao banheiro", mas é alguma coisa...

**Thamy**: Você me ajudou muito, mesmo sem saber (ou pelo menos eu acho que sem saber, hehe). Você está no caminho do bem! Viva as tartarugas (como eu)!

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis**: Um das minhas amigas mosqueteiras. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? Sim, com suas didicas e humor negro, você é uma pessoa especial e que eu adoro demais!

**Cris Sky Porthus**: A melhor capista que há porque, é claro, é minha capista. Huahua, você é nota 1.000.000.000.000.000.000...!!! Haha, deu pra entender, né?

**Princesa Chi**: Aloha beta!!! Sim, finalmente eu arranjei alguém pra me ajudar com todos os meus erros! Mas quando a Chi me falou que ia colocar os erros em vermelho, eu não pensei que ia vir praticamente tudo em vermelho! Oh céus, preciso estudar! Livros de gramática que me aguardem... Chi, valeu!!!!

Agradecimentos Parte II:

**Liriel Lino**: Nossaaaa!!! Obrigada! O negócio da Gina escrever bem era sério? Quer dizer, já me disseram que ela era meio louca e tudo mais... Bah, brigada pelo review maravilhoso!

**Manza**: Lina ajeitando os óculos Manza? Ai ai, preciso ao oculista urgentemente! Mas então, fiquei muito feliz com o seu review, principalmente pelo fato de ter recomendado a fic pra a May, a Say, Elis, Lil... E ah, diga pra a May que eu adoro o que ela escreve, sim?

**Wolf Teles**: Meu irmão querido! Escrever está no sangue? O.O Precisamos fazer uma transfusão! URGENTEEE! Você é um cara super talentoso e escreve muito! Sou sua irmãzinha com orgulho! (Infelizmente não somos irmãos de sangue, porque aí eu ia poder entoar super feliz "Escrever está no sangue!". Mas o lance da transfusão ainda tá de pé, viu?)

**L**: A mais velha das Zigs! Lú, apesar de ser idosa, eu te adoro demais! E eu agradeci pra as pessoas certas, sua pessimista! Fiquei muito feliz quando vi seu review aqui. Tipo, "A Lú leu???"! cara de bobona

**Xianya**: Concordo totalmente sobre o que você disse sobre a Pansy! Caramba, ela é uma mala! Adorei as sugestões pra o nome do peixe!!! (Ok, sou suspeita pra falar, já que sou simplesmente apaixonada por Procurando Nemo... Queria tanto aprender baleiês, mas infelizmente não tem cursos por aqui).

**Ny Malfoy Kayba**: Boa, maravilhosa, linda e gostosa? Você? Huimphf Ok, você pode ser tudo isso, mas não o CHOCOLATE! Puxa Ny, eu queria tanto ser chocolate. Por que você não é a quitanda, hein?

**Nacilme**: Hey moça, valeu! Mas nossa, você é má, hein? Quer dizer, achou o desespero da Gina hilário... Tudo bem, talvez seja meio... Patético... Então, vamos todos rir das desgraças dos outros!

**Lilli-Evans**: Ah sim, ansiedade traz espinhas (Hum... Talvez seja por isso que o meu rosto mais parece uma região meio montanhosa lê-se "nariz grande"> com várias crateras e/ou pequenos morros  lê-se "espinhas" e/ou "cravos"). Haha, que bom que está gostando!

**PatyAnjinha**: É, foram cinco... Ei, moça, olha o palavreado no review! Essa fic é censura livre! Criancinhas podem ler aquilo! Hahahahaha, adorei seu review (exceto por aquela palavrinha)! Beijos.

**BiaMalfoy84**: Haha, obrigada! Mas só uma coisa... Beijos sonserinos? Ei, eu posso o sonserino dos beijos sonserinos? cara de maníaca Draco! Draco! Draco! (Argh, eu tô impossível hoje)

**Carol Weasley Potter**: Malfoy calar a boca da Gina com um beijo? Agora tá muito cedo... Quer dizer, eles ainda tão brigando como gato e rato e seria mais fácil o Draquinho dar uma paulada na cabeça da pobre Gina do que beijá-la.

**Mel**: Calma, moça! Eu não sou uma louca que quer espalhar a dor e o sofrimento pelo mundo, portanto, não quero te fazer sofrer! Ah, quanto a ser a tartaruga encalhada, relaxe... O amor da sua vida ainda vai aparecer... E sim, ele vai aparecer NA SUA VIDA! Beijos

**Satine M**: Hahahahahahaha rindo do nome do peixe que você sugeriu Adorei! Ei, você não tá no fórum do 3V? Mas bem, você sabe que fico muito feliz com os seus comentários! Muito obrigada!

**Ninde Seregon**: Água dos olhos? Você... Tipo assim, chorou? emocionada Sério, nunca pensei que ia conseguir fazer alguém ficar com lágrimas nos olhos! Valeu pelo comentário!

**Isis**: Sisi, querida, encare a realidade: você não é perfeita! Mas para lhe consolar eu digo que você tem uma filha perfeita! (Hahahaha momento egocêntrico) Mas, anyway, fiquei muito feliz com o comentário da minha mami QUASE perfeita.

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis**: Preciso dizer alguma coisa pra a srta? Isso é uma coisa que eu não posso revelar (agora). Mas, pra variar, você deve saber, já que eu devo pedir a sua opinião sobre isso.

**Atalanta de Tebas**: Parece que a idéia da Gina vestida como a Lizie quer foi bem aceita. Então, obrigada pelo review e os elogios! Eu gosto de Smile! Além do que, é bem feliz!

**Amanda San Black**: Ecochata!!! Bem vinda ao clube! Eu também não consigo deixar de ser carnívora, embora já tenha quase entrado em depressão (ok, olha o exagero) por comer carne e passei um tempo comendo praticamente só chocolate (já que se comesse vegetais, ia estar machucando as plantas... Sem falar que para comer raízes é preciso matá-las!). Passei mal e ainda fui falar com a psicopedagoga da escola. Mas agora estou melhor. Ah sim, os bebês focas são lindos!

E principalmente!

A todos que leram: Se essas pessoas maravilhosas não existissem, eu morreria de desgosto (credo!).

**N/A:** Gente, desculpem mas não deu pra mandar e-mails porque eu tô em época de provas, atolada de coisas pra fazer! Ah, semana que vem eu não sei se tem atualização porque meu papi resolveu me carregar pra o interior pra assistir uma cerimônia budista. Se eu atualizar, vai ser na sexta (e olhe lá).

 **Cenas do Próximo Capítulo:**

_   -Ah, finalmente você acordou! –ele me saudou, de modo que fiquei apavorado. _

_   -O que... O que eu estou fazendo aqui? _

_   -Ah, você não gostou da noite? –o homem perguntou. _

_   -Noite??? –berrei escandalizado. _

_   -É... Ah, você não... –ele começou mas logo o cortei. _

_   -Eu preciso ir ao banheiro! _

   -_É aquela porta ali._

 E aí? O que será que aconteceu?

**Nota da Beta: **Ficou ótimo!!! O mais legal foi o final, porque você deixou a Gina sem saber o que a aguarda!!! Isso dá um ar de comédia à fic, porque faz as pessoas pensarem "_qual será a reação dela quando souber que estará acompanhada pelo Malfoy???_"

E você não comete tantos erros assim não... É normal ter erros em fics não betadas, simplesmente porque quando só nós lemos a fic, não prestamos atenção a todos os erros presentes. O legal de ter uma beta-reader é você poder confiar esses seus erros a ela, sabendo que ela enxergará mais do que você. Acredite, sei disso por experiência própria! Quando fui postar minha fic na Harryoteca ("As Guerreiras do Poder") achei que não tinha nenhum erro, principalmente por eu já ter revisado o capítulo incontáveis vezes. Quando minha beta devolveu-me o capítulo, levei um susto ao perceber que tinha mais erros do que eu imaginava. E o que eu mais gostei nela foi o método pelo qual ela corrigia as fics: ela sublinhava o que estava errado e escrevia de vermelho ao lado o certo. Impressionei-me tanto que resolvi usar esse mesmo método quando me tornei beta!!!

Bom, espero que tenha gostado!!!

Bjinhos da sua beta,

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**

**Nota da Autora:** Até as "notas" dela são vermelhas! Bem, como vocês viram, ela disse que eu não errei **muito**. Hehe

E Chi, pode ir se preparando porque você vai ter um espaço pra falar no final de cada capítulo. Só não fala muito dos meus assassinatos à língua portuguesa... o.O

Bem, é isso...

Bjokas de jujubas para todos!

One for all and all for one!

Lina Khane Athos


	6. Bienvenue en France

N/A: Olá a todos! Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de explicar aqui que a Leony, ou simplesmente Ny para os íntimos (pra não dizerem que ela surgiu do nada) é uma mulher que o Draco conheceu. E bem, eles acabaram ficando juntos. Já o Gary é um carinha que mora com a Leony (sem que tenha um caso com ela!). Ambos os personagens aparecem nesse capítulo e, como não os apresentei antes, achei melhor fazê-lo na N/A!

Ah! Não me culpem tanto pela demora! Grande parte dela se deve também ao sistema do que resolveu num prestar!

E não, gente, não temos cenas impróprias nessa fic! Hehe

Beijos e boa leitura!

Capítulo 6 – Bienvenue en France!

_De: Uma Virgínia Weasley desesperada_

_Para: Lizie_

_Prepare-se para virar uma assassina... _

_Por favor, me mate! Garanto que minha morte será por uma grande causa!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina, a louca_

_O que aconteceu? Endoidou de vez?_

_Eu não vou te matar! Você quer o quê? Que eu vá para a cadeia?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina, futura cadáver_

_Para: Lizie, futura assassina_

_Lizie! Socorro!_

_Lembra que eu falei que ia viajar? Sabe quem vai comigo? **O Malfoy!** Estou frita! Estou sofrendo enquanto o óleo da vida queima meu corpo todo como se eu fosse uma sardinha pronta para ser devorada!_

_Não posso escrever mais agora, porque vamos sair da Inglaterra de navio em alguns minutos. Sim, já estamos indo para a França, o futuro cenário das minhas torturas._

_E pensar que ontem eu estava tão animada com a idéia de viajar! Nunca pensei que fosse odiar tanto um final de semana como estou odiando esse!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie, aquela que não vai virar assassina_

_Para: Gina, aquela que não vai morrer (pelo menos não pelas minhas mãos!)_

_Relaxa! Conta até dez! Respira fundo!_

_Você é forte, amiga! Tenho certeza de que consegue sobreviver a isso!_

_

* * *

__Lizie,_

_Estou começando a achar que quem vai libertar todos os seus instintos assassinos serei eu. Sério, ninguém merece viajar com o Malfoy!_

_Estávamos sentados, calados... Simplesmente observando a imensidão do oceano ao nosso redor. Sabe, é incrível como às vezes a gente pode se sentir tão pequeno só de olhar para o horizonte. Geralmente achamos que somos grandes, o centro do mundo. Como isso é errado!_

_Mas bem, voltando ao assunto Malfoy... Tudo estava quieto. Evitávamos até mesmo olhar um para a cara do outro, até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio com aquela voz arrastada._

_-Gostou da surpresa, Weasley?_

_Continuei calada, olhando para o mar. Com alguma sorte eu poderia ver algum golfinho ou, quem sabe, uma baleia. Tudo bem, eu admito, isso era muito pouco provável._

_-Ei, eu falei com você! –ele insistiu, me virando bruscamente para que pudesse encará-lo._

_-Apesar de eu não querer falar com você, vou responder a sua pergunta. Sim, eu adorei a surpresa! –sorri de modo cínico e completamente falso -Só desse jeito eu poderia fazer isso! –Juro! Alguma coisa se apossou de mim naquele momento porque num segundo eu estava falando e, no outro, minha mão já estava espalmada contra o rosto dele._

_-Sua... Sua vadia! –ele gritou irado, colocando a mão no rosto._

_Só aí me dei conta do que tinha feito. Você sabe que não é do meu feitio bater nas pessoas, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que deu em mim! Você já ouviu falar naqueles espíritos que possuem as pobres pessoas? Isso deve ter acontecido comigo... Mas tenho que admitir que bater no Malfoy foi ótimo!_

_Fiquei irritada! Poxa, ele me chamou de vadia!_

_-Fecha a matraca, Malfoy. Não me obrigue a bater ainda mais em você. –O que aconteceu comigo??? O que quer que tenha sido, precisa acontecer mais vezes!_

_Diante da minha resposta, ele me segurou com força pelos braços. Estava doendo, não posso negar._

_-Peça desculpas!_

_-Nunca!_

_Ele só me apertou ainda mais. Devia estar louco, ou possuído como eu._

_-Me largue! –mandei -Você está me machucando, imbecil!_

_-Que bom! Essa é a intenção! –Malfoy rebateu com satisfação._

_Não agüentei mais. Alguma coisa se apoderou das minhas pernas e fez com que eu desse um chute nas partes baixas do Malfoy. Quando ele caiu no chão, grunhindo de dor, me afastei._

_-Isso foi para você aprender..._

_Você sabe o que possa ter sido isso? Assim, com certeza... Se souber, por favor, me avise..._

_Gina_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Nossa! Você está ficando agressiva! Isso não é bom... Onde está a Gina que eu conheço? Sério, você costumava ser inofensiva até para uma formiga aleijada!_

_Já pensou em fazer terapia?_

_PS: Espero ter ajudado..._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Oi Lizie!_

_Já estou na França. Acho que o espírito francês e o clima relativamente quente fizeram com que eu me acalmasse um pouco. Já não estou louca por aí querendo matar o Malfoy. Que pena..._

_Acho meio difícil eu fazer terapia por aqui porque eu não falo francês! Ou seja, se eu quisesse procurar algum psicólogo, ia depender do francês fluente do Malfoy. Antes morrer (ou matar) de loucura a depender daquele ser irritante para alguma coisa!_

_Sabe, conheci uma parenta doida do Malfoy. Ela era Mary Anne, embora todos a chamassem de Marie (lê-se "Marri") Anne com um sotaque esquisito. Engraçado como os franceses conseguem complicar um nome tão simples._

_Eu estava lá, desembarcando, totalmente carregada de malas! Estava quase caindo quando uma garota de cabelos cacheados castanhos apareceu._

_-Ei, você precisa de ajuda? –ela perguntou em inglês, o que eu achei meio estranho._

_-Ah, claro, obrigada. –eu tava tão desesperada que nem me lembrei da regra materna número um: Não fale com estranhos!_

_Mas puxa, a garota era simpática e inglesa! E me ajudou com as malas, coisa que o Malfoy não fez. Óbvio que ele não me ajudou, afinal ele não serve pra nada mesmo... Além de ser um péssimo cavalheiro._

_-Ah... Obrigada Srta... –comecei meio incerta._

_-Malfoy... Mary Malfoy..._

_Quase caí pra trás! Como assim "Mary Malfoy"?_

_-Malfoy??? –perguntei mais alto do que deveria._

_-Você é, por acaso, Virgínia Weasley?_

_Confirmei com a cabeça e, diante da resposta dela, cogitei a possibilidade de ela ter sido adotada. Ela sorriu e abraçou._

_-Então é você que vai passar o verão com o meu primo! Draco! –ela o chamou, para meu total horror._

_Ele nos viu e veio em nossa direção._

_Nunca pensei que um Malfoy pudesse ser tão caloroso quando se trata de cumprimentar alguém, mas vejo que me enganei porque os dois se agarraram num abraço que parecia não ter mais fim._

_Depois daquilo, fomos todos até um carro preto que deveria nos levar para a mansão em Marselha._

_Ao chegarmos, colocamos tudo em seus devidos lugares. Mary não ficará conosco, como imaginei. Ela tem um apartamento por aqui. Deu o endereço a Draco e logo partiu em seu carro preto com motorista._

_Mary Malfoy fez eu repensar nos meus conceitos sobre a família Malfoy. Talvez, na melhor das hipóteses, ela tenha alguns genes defeituosos, no mínimo._

_E aí? Como estão as coisas?_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Nossa! Quer dizer que o Malfoy tem uma prima simpática?_

_Andei pesquisando e... Adivinha o que eu descobri! Tem uma ótima psicóloga na França, exatamente em Marselha! E sabe o que é o melhor? Ela é inglesa!_

_Eu recomendo que faça terapia com a Dra. Angelina Michelle._

_O endereço é:_

_30, Traverse Saint-Pons _

_13012 – Marseille – France_

_(N/A: Marseille: Nome original da cidade de Marselha, em francês, obviamente)._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem... Vou procurar essa tal de Angelina Michelle. Espera um minuto... Um elfo doméstico acabou de aparecer aqui e disse alguma coisa... Não entendi patavinas!_

_-Salut! –disse o elfo._

_-Hum... Oi! –respondi estupidamente._

_A criatura sorriu e pareceu pensar que eu entendo francês porque começou a falar de uma forma apressada._

_-PARA!!! –berrei, interrompendo-o. Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer com aquele idioma estranho e aquelas pronúncias de "r"!_

_-A Srta. não entender francês? –perguntou-me inocentemente. É, parece que os elfos da casa de campo do Malfoy são mais inteligentes do que eu! Eles falam duas línguas, senão mais!_

_-Não... –anunciei emburrada. Discordo do que disse anteriormente, eu sou mais inteligente! Tudo bem que não sei falar francês, mas minha percepção é bem maior do que a do elfo! Quer dizer, estava mais do que claro que eu não estava entendo nada do que ele estava falando! E ele não percebeu!_

_-Ah, Srta., favor desculpar Cris... Cris promete que vai dizer para elfos falarem inglês com a Srta._

_-Tudo bem. –desculpei-a, arrependida. Ela era uma elfa! E eu achando que era um elfo! Coitadinha... É nessas horas que eu acho que a causa do F.A.L.E da Hermione é justa._

_-A Srta. querer alguma coisa? Cris trazer o que a Srta. pedir. Cris ser sua elfa enquanto Srta. estiver aqui. _

_-Muito obrigada, Cris, mas eu não quero nada. –sorri, tentando parecer simpática._

_A elfa deu um sorrisinho tímido e se retirou._

_Pronto, agora posso voltar ao assunto "psicóloga". Sabe, eu não acho que eu esteja realmente louca... Mas tudo bem, vou até lá amanhã mesmo!_

_Ouvi batidas na porta. Um minuto, ok?_

_Era o Malfoy idiota! Ai, como eu o odeio!_

_-Weasley, eu vou sair._

_-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? –perguntei, ligeiramente irritada._

_-É que você não pode ir porque vai estar muito ocupada escrevendo._

_-Saiba que eu não queria ir! –praticamente gritei na cara dele. Algumas gotas da minha saliva voaram bem em seu rosto... Mas não fiquei envergonhada. Até que fiquei feliz por isso (Por favor, não diga que eu tenho problemas!)._

_-Está bem. Já que não quer sair, faça bom proveito da sua estadia no seu quarto. –e com um sorriso desdenhoso e irritante, ele fechou a porta._

_Fiquei alguns segundos parada, tentando assimilar tudo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. De repente, a luz da compreensão brilhou em minha cabeça. Tentei abrir a porta, mas como era esperado, ela estava trancada! Aquele desgraçado me trancou aqui! Eu não acredito!_

_Meu primeiro dia na França e eu vou ficar dentro de um quarto? Nem pensar! Vou encontrar um jeito de sair daqui... Você vai ver! Depois te escrevo contando tudo._

_Enquanto isso, você pode me mandar uma mensagem contando como estão as coisas por aí._

_Beijos_

_PS: Ainda bem que a minha coruja, Rafa, está aqui. Eca, ela está com um caracol preso no bico! Pobrezinho... Sempre achei que corujas tinham um gosto muito esquisito. Bem, comprovei isso hoje!_

_Ah, pronto, tirei o caracol do bico dela, embora tenha sido uma tarefa árdua. Acho que ela só soltou o animalzinho porque viu essa carta._

_O caracol agora está dentro de um vidro... Vou levá-lo de volta para o jardim da mansão assim que encontrar uma maneira de sair daqui. Espero que ele não morra. Ah, estou chamando-o de Victor. E não venha falar mal dessa minha mania de colocar nome em todo e qualquer animal que eu vejo! O meu peixe ainda não tem nome!_

_Agora tenho mesmo que ir. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar trancada nesse quarto enquanto um ser da natureza está sofrendo aprisionado num vidro!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Sabe quem andou perguntando por você? O Bradley! Francamente, esse cara é muito estranho! Ele chegou pra mim e falou como se eu fosse alguma espécie de Cupido ou coisa do gênero. _

_-A Virgínia está na França? –ele perguntou **sem nem me cumprimentar**!_

_-Está. –respondi o mais resumidamente possível._

_-Será que ela aceitaria passear comigo pelo subúrbio parisiense?_

_-Ela não está em Paris. Está em Marselha. –eu estava mais parecendo um robô! Mas que culpa tenho eu se o cara é mal educado? Fiquei chateada, oras!_

_-Ah, então ela pode andar comigo pelo subúrbio londrino quando voltar._

_-Tenho certeza que ela adoraria... –acho que exagerei no tom irônico, mas o Bradley pareceu não perceber... Como você agüenta **essa coisa**?_

_-Seria ótimo! –ele comentou animado. Fiquei com pena dele... O coitado não tem a mínima chance... Ou tem??? -Sabe, você viu o peixe que eu dei pra ela?_

_-Não. Mas ela comentou sobre isso comigo._

_-Ah. O peixe tem nome?_

_-Não sei. Acho que sim, já que a Gina tem uma mania excêntrica de colocar nomes em qualquer animal que vê pela frente._

_-Legal!_

_-Ah, você é o Bradley, certo? –perguntei finalmente._

_-É, sou eu... –dito isso, ele saiu._

_Fala sério! Se eu fosse você, não sairia com o tal Bradley por nada! Ele é um fanático por subúrbios! Vai ver esse jeitinho idiota é só fachada e ele é um maníaco! Tome muito cuidado!_

_Nossa! O Malfoy te trancou no quarto! Que horror!_

_PS: Como você pretende levar Victor, o caracol, para o jardim?_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Lizie_

_Estou acabada! Nunca pensei que minha vida sedentária fosse tão prejudicial. Me lembre de, quando eu voltar para a Inglaterra, procurar uma boa academia._

_Como não encontrei nenhuma maneira segura de sair do quarto, resolvi arriscar. Para isso, tive que colocar todo o meu conhecimento adquirido em filmes em prática._

_Uma das melhores coisas (talvez a única coisa boa) em se estar num quarto da Mansão Malfoy é que a cama tem muitos lençóis. Se você tiver pensado que eu dei nós nos lençóis até criar uma espécie de corda, amarrei na grade da varanda e desci pela janela, acertou!_

_Foi horrivelmente horrível! Acabei nem levando o Victor comigo. Tive medo que o vidro dele caísse, quebrasse e ele morresse. Mas bem, descer sozinha já foi um sacrifício tremendo! Minhas costas estão definitivamente em greve!_

_Mas bem, assim que pousei meus pés no chão (ou melhor, pousei meu traseiro no chão. Sim, eu caí de bunda!), senti um alívio (acompanhado por uma dor no local do impacto). Resolvi caminhar pelo jardim... E sabe qual foi a brilhante idéia que tive? Vou fazer um terrário para o Victor! Estou me afeiçoando aquele bichinho. Tenho pena de mantê-lo preso, mas, depois de uma cuidadosa análise, percebi que a concha dele está rachada. Preciso encontrar alguém para resolver isso! Você não pode pesquisar para mim?_

_O Malfoy ainda não voltou da sua "saída". Acho que ele deve passar a noite fora mesmo. O ruim disso tudo é que eu não sei onde diabos ele meteu a chave do meu quarto._

_Sim, agora a situação é a contrária: estou trancada fora do quarto! Onde eu vou dormir???_

_PS: Relaxa... O Bradley é meio estranho, mas é bacana!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para:Gina_

_Você não poderia ter usado sua varinha???_

_

* * *

__De: Gary_

_Para: Ny_

_Você não vai descer não? Deve estar muito bom aí em cima! Vi o gostosão que você levou para o seu quarto ontem à noite! Desce, vem preparar um super café pra você e o seu acompanhante... Ah, e me conta tudo o que rolou! Eu posso ficar lá no quarto esperando ele acordar. Aí eu explico que você foi fazer o café da manhã._

_

* * *

__Draco,_

_O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo?_

_As lembranças da noite passada estão meio confusas na minha mente (Maldito porre!), mas eu jurava que tinha saído da festa com uma mulher!_

_Ah, mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar deitado numa cama... E com um homem no quarto!_

_-Ah, finalmente você acordou! –ele me saudou, de modo que fiquei apavorado._

_-O que... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_-Ah, você não gostou da noite? –o homem perguntou._

_-Noite??? –berrei escandalizado._

_-É... Ah, você não... –ele começou, mas logo o cortei._

_-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!_

_-É aquela porta ali._

_Como não encontrei minhas vestes, me enrolei no lençol e corri em disparada para o banheiro._

_O que está a acontecendo comigo? Eu sou gay!_

_No mínimo estou ficando louco, afinal estou mandando uma carta para mim mesmo!_

_Que espécie de pessoa guarda pergaminhos cor-de-rosa e penas no banheiro?_

_Um gay, provavelmente! Eu dormi com um gay! Eu sou um gay! Não acredito! Isso é só um pesadelo! **Não pode ser verdade!**_

_Draco Malfoy _

---> Fim do capítulo 6 ---

N/A: Salut, meu povo! –Lina entrando no clima francês da fic -E aí? O que acharam dessa última parte! Huahuahuahua (risada maligna). Tô começando a concordar com todas as pessoas que já disseram que eu sou má com o Draco. Mas a Biba e a Suzi que disseram que eu sou **a pior coisa do mundo **pra o Draquito. o.Ô Isso não é verdade!

Mas vocês não têm idéia de como eu tive dificuldades com esse capítulo! Tinha escrito três páginas e já tinha dado o capítulo como pronto... Pra vocês terem uma idéia... Minha mente tava altamente bloqueada, até que a inspiração veio. Assisti um filme muito legal e veio a idéia do Draco pensando que era gay. Por que? Ah, o carinha do filme era muito lesado e vivia fazendo confusões patéticas assim... Hehehehe

Então, **deixem reviews**! Porque depois desse sacrifício todo, eu mereço... A beta ainda teve problemas com o teclado, mas eu achei a Carol (ou Line, minha semi-xará de apelido) que betou pra mim. Depois a Caitlin ainda deu uma revisada! Muito obrigada, queridas!

Ah, e quem quiser saber alguma coisa sobre mim (ou não), passa lá no meu profile!

Para algumas pessoas: Não se sintam ofendidas ou queiram me matar! Eu só quis fazer uma homenagem...Outras pessoas, relaxem, outras homenagens (Sim, por incrível que pareça, são homenagens) virão! Hehe

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

_Com isso, Malfoy me largou e se sentou como se tivesse me feito um grande favor._

_-Pronto._

_-Pronto? –perguntei, estranhando sua reação._

_-Já provei que não sou um grosso._

_Preciso dizer que saí da sala com passos pesados que mais pareciam os de um elefante?! Só tenho mais uma coisa para dizer: Grosso!!!_

E aí? O que o Draco fez? Sim, podem esperar por alguma aproximação deles (e **quem sabe**, alguma DG action... Mas não queiram saber o que vai ser... Hahaha)!

Agradecimentos aos reviews:

**Nana Malfoy**: Ah sim, é um sonho... Acho que estou colocando meus desejos secretos na fic. Rs

**Liriel Lino**: Ah, não se preocupe! Eu sou DG de carteirinha! Não vou colocar a Gina fazendo par romântico com o guru louco! Pode deixar... Eu tenho algum senso do que é certo (por incrível que pareça).

**Xianya**: Ah, claro, um pequeno e insignificante detalhe... Que fez o Draco coitado ter a possibilidade de ficar estéril... Ah, como você pôde ver, os bilhetinhos continuam e com toda a força!

**Mari e MiaH**: Aloha! Nossa... Controle seus hormônios! Hahahaha, Mari e roupas de oncinhas? Aliás, eu não tenho cara de tartaruga, estamos entendidas?

**Atalanta de Tebas**: Ah, sim, está ficando muito bom... Ai ai, como eu queria estar no lugar dela! Que inveja! E muito obrigada pelo apoio! Prova é coisa braba mesmo...

**BiaMalfoy84**: Nossa! Obrigada! Ah, a resposta do comentário foi só uma divagação... Quer dizer, eu adoro beijos sonserinos (principalmente se eles forem do Draco!). Então, pra você, beijos grifinórios.

**Rafinha M. Potter**: Eu? Convencida? Claro que não! Eu sou a pessoa mais modesta que eu conheço! (Cof cof cof) É mesmo, a Gina ta muito sortuda... To com vontade de acabar com a felicidade dela. Hahahaha risada maligna

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis**: Bem, agora você tem mais, querida! Ah, claro, pode deixar que eu sempre penso bem sobre qualquer assunto... Ah, uma nova, as chances de SJC rolarem pra mim aumentaram consideravelmente. Então, faça figa pra mim!

**Thaty**: Obrigada, moça! Bem, estou atualizando o mais rápido que deu. Ah bem, quanto ao DG action, vamos ver... Estou com ciúmes da Gina e espero superar isso pra poder escrever alguma cena deles dois juntos! Hehe

**Hermione granger**: Agora você tem tempo? Espero que sim! Hehe Não é DG mas está gostando? Fiquei muito feliz com esse comentário! E pode avisar quando a sua fic estrear porque eu vou querer ler! Beijinhos

**Eloá**: Tudo bem, eu adoro ser alugada no MSN! Eu parei na melhor parte? Ah, culpe todas as autoras das fics maravilhosas que eu li e sempre me deixavam curiosa! Agora estou tentando me vingar (embora não seja tão bem sucedida). A propósito, amei seu e-mail sobre a bebida! Dei altas gargalhadas (altas mesmo!).

**Gabi Uchôa**: Não está nada desatualizada, Gabi, minha amiga festeira! Mas se quiser o livro emprestado, você sabe que é só pedir... É só devolver (o que me lembra que eu quero minha bandana de volta... rs). Hehe, brigada pelo elogio! Você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim!

**Mel**: Sim, você foi a número 100! Perfeito? Puxa... Muito obrigada! Bem, já que você se candidatou, acho que vou aceitar a ajuda. Ando super empacada... Mas agora que as férias finalmente chegaram, vou poder escrever mais.

**Ana Paula**: Ah sim, esse negócio do guia foi uma das poucas coisas que eu planejei pra a fic antes de começar a escrevê-la. Obrigadíssima pelo comentário nessa e nas outras fics! Ah, eu gosto tanto d'Aquela Noite em que Malfoy acordou para ir ao Banheiro. Sei lá, deve ser porque foi a primeira que eu escrevi. '

**Sandrinha-Potter**: Pode apostar que essas "férias" prometem! (Espero não decepcionar) Você deve ter visto que a idéia de passar um tempo ao lado do Malfoy não agradou muito a Gina, mas as coisas vão melhorar. Eu juro!

**Youko Julia Yagami**: Se eu fosse a Gina, ia dar pulos de alegrias... Mas como a Gina é meio lerda, ainda não percebeu que vai ficar só com um gatão! E depois reclama que falta homem na vida dela! Ah, como você deve ter percebido, a cena que eu coloquei no capítulo passado era só propaganda enganosa... Hehe

**Lú**: Com certeza essa é a minha fic com mais capítulos! Cuidado com todos esses "k" e "x". E se a Lully te encher, fala que vai cometer um Lullassassinato! E não se preocupe! Eu sou muito feliz sendo uma irresponsável! A vida de CDF é muito cansativa. Obrigada por me trazer ao caminho da luz!

**Gê**: Ah, eu sei que sou linda e todos querem fotos minhas (Nossa, que modesta). Você vai me deixar mais convencida do que eu sou! Juro! Claro, Harry Potter é demais!

**Mari C**: Como assim ex comentarista oficial? Não estou mal acostumada... E pode deixar, filhinha do meu coração (será que isso foi babação???) que sempre vou continuar a fazer o possível pra sustentar você e sua penca de irmãos (hahahahaha) que não têm onde cair mortos... Se der, vou mudar o rumo da minha vida porque escrever fanfics não dá grana!

**Ellen-Potter**: É, atualizou aqui mais rápido, embora eu tenha mandado o capítulo 5 pra lá também ainda na semana passada. Mas pode ler por aqui e deixar reviews! Hehehe Não vou me importar nem um pouco!

**Nacilme**: Rir das desgraças dos outros é realmente muito bom! Principalmente quando a pessoa é mesmo uma desgraçada. Acho que depois desse capítulo 6 poderemos todos rir da cara do Draco a vontade. É, talvez eu tenha pegado pesado com ele... Mas quem se importa?

**IIManzaII**: Tem certeza que gostou do "Pausa para um pequeno diálogo"? Quer dizer, não tinha a menor intenção de ser engraçado nem nada, só de explicar que era... hum... uma pausa pra um pequeno diálogo. A propósito, pensou na minha proposta? Espero que sim, ouviu, tia Manza?!

**Ny Malfoy Kayba**: Quantos "y" num nick só! Mas não importa... Quitandinha? Argh... Ei, que história foi aquela de me imitar no MSN? Eu sei que você me adora e quer ser como eu, mas não é pra tanto! Ah, bobona, te adoro!

**Amanda San Black**: Bem, pense pelo lado positivo... A Rosalie é uma chefa coroa e taradona que te perturbaria muito se você trabalhasse pra ela! Mas, se você estiver disposta a suportar toda essa pressão, bem, tenta uma vaga lá na Cosmopolitanm! Dou a maior força!

**Hermione Kinomoto**: Escritora favorita? Wow! Obrigada pelo "E"! Suas poesias são excelentes! Adorei "Sirius e a luz". Porque, você sabe, Black e luz... Ficou bem legal! Ah, valeu pelo review!

**Helo Serena**: Helo? Você por aqui? Estou abismada... Ei, eu não fui má! Puxa, eu sou tão boazinha... Tão generosa! Mas não, eu não tenho nem um pingo de pena de você! Mas eu te adoro! Isso não é suficiente? Hehehehe

**Helena Black**: Bem, estamos continuando... De capítulo em capítulo, de semana em semana... Ah! Acho seu nome lindo! Helena... Tem tanta sonoridade...

**PatyAnjinha**: Ainda bem mesmo! É, acho que não vai dar muito certo mesmo. Por esse capítulo você já tirou. Putz, Draco estéril é uma desgraça pra a humanidade! Você já ouviu dizer que os homens bonitos são os mais férteis? Oh céus, acho melhor parar por aqui... Hahahahaha E cuidado com essa sua crise ficcional!

**Suzi**: Minha querida! Ei, eu não sou uma exploradora! Fala sério, Suzinha! Não fica irritada! Você sabe que eu te amo! Tá certo que você é assim, meio louca, mas isso não importa! É, oncinhas de boca vermelha... O Draco tem muito mau gosto! Por que ele não gosta de morenas baixinhas?

**Fluora**: Fernanda, certo? Obrigada! Obrigada! E ainda pelos comments no fórum do Três Vassouras! Fiquei muito feliz!

**Miwi**: Bem, obrigada pelo elogio! Você usa óculos (ou precisa usar, sei lá)? Se sim, eu também... E ei, o comentário foi decente!

**Lilli-Evans**: Hahahahaha ok, eu entendo a sua preocupação com as espinhas. Elas são mesmo cruéis! Valeu mesmo pelo review! E mais uma coisa: cuidado com a ansiedade! (Olha quem fala...)

**A**: As falas do Draco tão muito femininas? Caramba! Então isso caiu como uma luva! Hahahahaha Você deve ter percebido que agora ele pensa que é gay (putz! Que pateta...) Hehehe, mas vou tentar fazê-lo mais masculino.

**Luna-br**: Oi! Uau! Obrigada! Foi mesmo muito muito muito bom receber seu review! Valeu e continue comentando, hein? Hehe

**LilyPotter Black**: Ah, vai lá, dá uma chance ao DG! Quanto a capa, hum, eu não me lembro de ter visto (o que é bem suspeito, já que minha memória é horrível!). Mas pode deixar que se eu encontrar por aí, te comunico.

Eu queria deixar um beijinho especial também a todo mundo que me apoiou em relação à prova. Provas são coisas horríveis!

Agradecimento também à **Marina** que me mandou um e-mail lindo comentando! Tinha uma imagem fofa de um casal! E o carinha do casal fazia mágicas com uma espada! É, muito massa! À **Chi**, **Caitlin** e a **Carol Tonks** que me deram uma mão (ou duas... ou seis... rs) aqui! E à **Juli**, por toda a propaganda! Só não te contrato porque esse ofício de escrever fics num dá dinheiro pra eu contratar ninguém!

E a todos que leram! Obrigada!!!

**Nota da Beta:** o capítulo ficou bom, embora um pouco pequeno!!! Você até poderia completar com mais alguma coisa, porém, aconselho a terminar aqui e escrever um novo capítulo. Porque senão o título não terá tanto sentido... Sabe, "bem vindo à França (não sei francês)" refere-se à chegada de Gina, e foi exatamente o que você descreveu. Se colocasse mais coisas, perderia o sentido. Bom, estarei esperando a continuação ansiosamente!!!

Bjinhos da sua Beta,

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**

(N/A: Esse depoimento da Chi foi em relação ao capítulo que eu dei por terminado com apenas 3 páginas do Word... Por isso ela disse que o capítulo tava pequeno.)

**Nota da Beta Reserva: **Olá! Como é o primeiro capítulo de uma fic sua que eu beto, acredito que não possa dar uma opinião tão válida quanto as da Beta anterior. No entanto, posso dizer que não detectei muitos erros de ortografia no texto, apenas algumas frases em que uma pausa feita por vírgula seria conveniente. Mas parabéns, a fic está ótima, e a saúde do Português continua intacta!

Beijos, da alegre Beta reserva,

**Caroline Tonks**

**Nota da Reserva da Beta Reserva-** Mas que poa é essa? Huahuahua! Eu sou a reserva da beta reserva? Bem, não tem importancia. Só sei que realizei um sonho: Ser beta da minha maior ídola- depois da Mocha, claro-: Lina! Aaaah, eu adoro essa garota!

Bem, já que ela me deu permiXaum pra deixar uma nota aqui no fundo, eu vou abusar, né, bêibes? Joga a franja pra trás Então, daqui á pouco- não exatamente daqui á pouco... daqui á uns 2, 3 meses mais ou menos- eu vou publicar uma fic aqui, escrirta com a Lina. Ela vai se chamar "Até Que Os Parentes Se Separem", mas não é com a história do filme .."" Talvez eu e a Lina (eu ainda não tive a resposta ") publiquemos (nossa o.O") outra fic, uma em que a Gina salva a vida do Draco e Blábláblá. Mas não temos noção de nada. P

So, bêibes... Beijundas, pra vocês. 

**Caitlin**

N/A: Maior ídola depois da Mocha? Tá bom, Ca, pode parar, eu deixo você continuar sendo minha querida reserva da beta reserva! O.O rs

Beijos e obrigada (De novo? É, de novo!)

**One for all and all for one!**


	7. O pergaminho rosa

N/A: Desculpem, pessoas, mas agora as atualizações agora vão ser quinzenais, creio.

Disclaimer: Nada a declarar... A não ser que o Harry Potter é da J.K.! (Ih, rimou! Vou virar poeta e ganhar rios de dinheiro! Hahahaha!)

_Capítulo 7 – O pergaminho rosa_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Não dormi no meu quarto... Para ser mais sincera, não dormi em canto nenhum. Passei a noite fazendo o terrário do Victor e pensando... Por que não pode existir alguém pra mim? Eu sei que não existem príncipes encantados de contos de fadas, mas poderia ter só... Um cara legal..._

_Estou morrendo de sono, mas preciso ir na psicóloga._

_Malfoy ainda não chegou._

_E feliz aniversário de namoro para você e para o John!_

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Gi, não se precipite... Existe alguém para você. E ele vai aparecer... Você só não o encontrou ainda._

_Me escreva dizendo como foi, está bem?_

_Te adoro!_

_PS: Obrigada pelo "feliz aniversário de namoro"! Estou tão feliz!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Como não tenho nada pra fazer, resolvi te mandar a primeira parte do vocabulário que estou organizando!_

_Vocabulário de Francês - Cumprimentos_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_-Salut: Olá_

_-Ça va?: Tudo bem?_

_-Ça va: Tudo bem_

_-Bonjour: Bom dia (usam isso de manhã e de tarde, por isso, se diz "bonjour" tanto como "com dia" quanto como "boa tarde")._

_-Bonsoir: Boa noite_

_-Bonne nuit: Boa noite_

_-Au revoir: Tchau_

_-Adieu: Adeus_

_-Comment allez vous?: Como vai você?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_A sala de espera estava apinhada de gente. É, parece que essa Angelina Michelle é bem solicitada._

_Tive alguns problemas com a atendente, já que ela era francesa, mas deu tudo certo._

_Depois de algum tempo de tédio e um breve cochilo, fui chamada._

_-Bonjour, mademoiselle Weasley._

_-Inglês, por favor. –pedi._

_-Ah, claro! Então, bom dia. Pode se sentar. –ela deu um sorriso simpático._

_-Bom dia... –respondi._

_-E então...? –perguntou enquanto juntava as pontas dos dedos de uma maneira casual._

_-Eu... Bem... Eu sou violenta._

_-Violenta? –a Dra. Angelina anotou alguma coisa numa caderneta- Como assim? Bate em animais?_

_-Não!!! –exclamei sobressaltada- Nunca bateria numa formiga!_

_-Então como?_

_-Eu bati... Num homem. Sou meio insegura quando o negócio é homens._

_-Calma, querida. Você deve ter apenas agido por impulso. Pessoas ativas, de personalidade forte e marcante, normalmente tem um fluxo de energia anormal que gosta de sobrepor sobre as outras pessoas._

_-Eu sou anormal? –eu estava escandalizada!- É por isso que nenhum homem se aproxima de mim?_

_-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você é solteira?_

_-Sou..._

_-Mas você nunca pensou em se casar? Sua mãe tinha uma postura muito ereta sobre laços matrimoniais?_

_-Minha mãe teve sete filhos. Mas sempre foi muito superprotetora conosco. Acho que ela nunca pensou que nós crescemos e temos uma vida que não é debaixo das asas dela. Acho que foi por isso que eu saí de casa. Quanto a me casar... Eu simplesmente não encontro alguém ideal... Alguém que eu realmente goste para isso..._

_-Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Virgínia. Dizem que mulheres são como maçãs em árvores. As melhores estão no topo. Os homens não querem alcançar essas maçãs boas, porque eles têm medo de cair e se machucar. Por isso, preferem pegar as maçãs podres que ficam no chão, que não são boas como as do topo, mas são fáceis de se conseguir. Assim, as maçãs boas, que estão no topo da árvore, pensam que há algo errado com elas. Mas, na verdade, os apanhadores é que estão errados. Por isso, as maçãs do topo precisam esperar mais para serem alcançadas porque precisam esperar a vinda de um apanhador valente o bastante para escalar até o topo da árvore._

_Ela fez uma pausa. Eu estava tão absorta no que ela falava que fiquei calada, só esperando pela continuação que não tardou para vir._

_-Há outra versão. Os "apanhadores" às vezes lutam incessantemente em busca de uma dessas maçãs que está no topo. Sofrem muito para chegarem ao topo da árvore, onde está a tão sonhada maçã. Mas ela simplesmente não quer ser apanhada por ele. Ela aguarda por motivo que ele desconhece por outro apanhador. É; de nada adiantou o esforço, o sofrimento de nosso apanhador... Talvez ele encontre um dia uma maçã que desperte nele o mesmo sentimento da outra, e ele possa novamente lutar em busca de uma maçã boa. Mas não sei se ele será capaz. Agora já existe o medo mencionado no texto anterior, ele não quer passar por tudo novamente..._

_-Eu sou uma boa maçã? –foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça e que proferi. Depois de ter perguntado isso me senti meio idiota. Quer dizer, que espécie de pergunta era aquela?_

_A Dra Angelina Michelle sorriu, meneando levemente a cabeça e "respondeu" com uma outra pergunta._

_-Tem certeza que tem prestado a atenção devia no mundo ao seu redor?_

_Sabe, estou intrigada... E se o Bradley for um apanhador valente e eu nunca tenha lhe dado a atenção necessária?!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Desculpa acabar com suas esperanças, mas Bradley não é o apanhador valente. Você saberá quando ele aparecer porque **ele** vai ser diferente dos outros._

_Não fique obcecada com isso..._

_Mas em qualquer caso, lembre-se de que você também pode colher uma "maçã-macho"._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_O Malfoy já voltou. Ele está meio estranho. Fui tentar saber o que era._

_-Você está bem? –juro que tentei ser simpática. Ele estava num estado tão deplorável que até eu tive pena._

_-Eu pareço bem?!?! –ele retrucou agressivo._

_-Me desculpe, eu estava só tentando ser gentil! –até assim o Malfoy me irrita!_

_-Não preciso da sua gentileza, Weasley!_

_-Como você é grosso! –gritei._

_Ele não respondeu... Achei aquilo estranho._

_De repente, uma música começou a tocar. Malfoy se levantou bruscamente e se aproximou de mim._

_-O que você vai fazer?_

_-Lhe provar que não sou um grosso. –e aí ele pareceu travar uma breve luta interna até continuar- Quer dançar?_

_-O que? –sim, eu estava atônita! Malfoy estava me convidando para dançar?_

_-Quer dançar? –ele repetiu a pergunta._

_-Er... É... É que é o seguinte... Eu... Eu realmente... Você não sabe mas eu... –eu devo ter enrolado muito porque ele fez uma pose impaciente e me puxou pela mão._

_-Eu não sei dançar... –consegui dizer por fim. Comentário esse, o meu, que pareceu ter sido ignorado já que Malfoy resolveu começar a dança. Depois ele quer provar que não é um grosso!_

_-Só siga os meus passos... –ele recomendou._

_Comecei a fazer o que ele havia pedido. Dançar é uma coisa estranha, principalmente quando você não dança exatamente, mas fica abraçada a uma pessoa só se mexendo um pouco._

_-Quem diria... –murmurei só para mim mesma mas, graças a proximidade, o Malfoy também ouviu._

_-Quem diria o que?_

_-Que uma Weasley estaria seguindo os passos de um Malfoy. –comentei e ele sorriu. É oficial: Draco Malfoy sorrindo é uma visão estranha... Parece que seu rosto de rato branco, quando ele sorri, se transforma em alguma coisa... Mais ou menos bonita..._

_-Principalmente se essa Weasley for você._

_-Qual é o problema comigo? –retruquei um pouco indignada._

_-Você não sabe? –o Malfoy respondeu com uma pergunta, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Não sei porque, mas esse simples gesto me enervou até os ossos._

_-Não... Não vejo nenhum problema comigo!_

_Ele só deu uma leve batida na minha cabeça com o punho fechado, numa forma muda de dizer "cabeça dura". Nem chegou a doer, mas eu exclamei um "ai"._

_-Ora vamos, não doeu!_

_-Ah é? Deixa eu fazer isso na sua cabeça!_

_Como resposta, recebi um breve riso e um "era disso que eu estava falando"._

_Tal qual começou, a música terminou. Com isso, Malfoy me largou e se sentou como se tivesse me feito um grande favor._

_-Pronto._

_-Pronto? –perguntei estranhando sua reação._

_-Já provei que não sou um grosso._

_Preciso dizer que saí da sala com passos pesados que mais pareciam os de um elefante?! Só tenho mais uma coisa para dizer: **Grosso!!!**_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Dança com o Malfoy? Hum..._

_Sabe, eu li uma reportagem sobre a dança e a escolha de um marido. Vou colocar um trecho aqui!_

"_Uma mulher precisa de muito mais informações do que um homem para se apaixonar, e a dança permite a ela avaliar o homem na delicadeza do trato, na firmeza da condução, no carinho do toque, no companheirismo e no significado que ele dava ao seu par. Ela pode analisar como o homem lida com o fracasso, quando inadvertidamente dá uma pisada no seu pé. Pode ver como ele se desculpa, se é que se desculpa, ou se é do tipo que culpa os outros._

_As mulheres fazem um verdadeiro teste psicológico, físico e social de um futuro marido e obtêm o que poucos testes psicológicos revelam. Em poucos minutos consegue-se ter uma primeira noção de inteligência, criatividade, coordenação, tato, carinho, cooperação, paciência, perseverança e liderança de um futuro par."_

_E aí? O Malfoy dança bem? Ele tem essas qualidades?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie, a louca_

_Você quer ser internada num manicômio?_

_Esse negócio da dança é totalmente sem sentido!_

_O Malfoy até dança bem, mas não tem nenhuma dessas qualidades. Um grosso! É isso que ele é!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Ele pediu!_

_Gina! Ele pediu! Mal posso acreditar! Foi TÃO lindo!_

_Tudo bem, o John foi muito atrapalhado no pedido... Mas eu me senti tão encantada..._

_Tínhamos marcado de nos encontrarmos num restaurante chique que não me recordo o nome agora. Era um nome francês (Merlin sabe o quanto eu não sei francês!)._

_Cheguei em casa agitada e corri para me arrumar pois já estava relativamente atrasada. Me arrumei o mais rápido que pude (uma hora e alguns minutos) e logo estava no tal restaurante._

_Chegando lá, me deparei com um John sentado sozinho em uma mesa, falando sozinho._

_-Como dizer para ela? Sabe, nós estamos namorando há tanto tempo! Que tal se partíssemos para uma coisa mais séria? Sabe, Lizie, eu realmente gosto de você! Quer dizer, quando eu te vejo meu coração bate mais forte. E sim, espero que nossos filhos herdem não só a sua inteligência, mas também a sua beleza, amizade e facilidade de cativar os outros. Ah, e que eles sejam menos atrapalhados com as palavras do que eu. Por que será que eu fico dizendo isso para ninguém? Você nem está aqui! O que eu quero dizer é... Por que parece tão difícil perguntar "quer casar comigo", quando isso é o que eu mais quero?_

_-Você quer casar comigo? –perguntei com um sorriso, finalmente interrompendo-o._

_-Lizie! –ele praticamente pulou da cadeira._

_-Eu. –fiz um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, encorajando-o._

_-Eu acho que você já ouviu o suficiente, não? –John abaixou a cabeça, enquanto apertava nervosamente suas mãos._

_-Casar com você é a coisa que eu mais quero, John. Não acredito que você demorou tanto para me pedir em casamento!_

_Ele levantou a cabeça e parou de massacrar suas próprias mãos (o que foi muito bom, já que eu acho que elas poderiam começar uma greve a qualquer minuto!). Então, sua mão direita foi até o bolso do paletó, de onde tirou uma caixinha minúscula de veludo azul._

_Eu... Eu estou noiva! Mal posso acreditar!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Ah! Que maravilha! Estou tão feliz!_

_Só não estou mais feliz porque o Malfoy me chutou como se eu fosse uma bota velha! Mas ele vai ver! Ah se vai!_

_Quanto ao francês, não se preocupe! Estou aprendendo algumas coisinhas aqui e logo lhe enviarei um pequeno "vocabulário" que irá crescendo aos poucos._

_Beijos e aproveite muito!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Olá, Virgínia! Como está passando na França?_

_E, principalmente, como anda a matéria sobre Draco Malfoy? Espero notícias suas em breve, chérie!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie_

_Que surpresa, Rosalie! Tudo bem, vou lhe dar notícias minhas!_

_Estou muito bem! A França é mesmo um lugar maravilhoso!_

_PS: As notícias sobre a matéria podem esperar, já que você só pediu notícias **minhas** "em breve"!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie_

_Para: Virgínia_

_Muito engraçadinha a srta!_

_Eu quero saber como a matéria está indo e é **já!**_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Seria muito bom se o Sr. fizesse a bondade de sair desse seu quarto! Já estou batendo na porta há horas!_

_Preciso falar com você sobre a matéria!_

_

* * *

__De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Weasley, eu vou sair, portanto, preciso me arrumar. Logo, não posso lhe ajudar. E seria muito bom se a Srta. parasse de gritar xingamentos do lado de fora dos meus aposentos!_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Para onde você vai?_

_

* * *

__De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Deixe de ser intrometida e vá cuidar da sua vida! Isso não lhe interessa!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Lizie! Descobri uma coisa estranha!_

_Hoje o Malfoy estava trancado em seu quarto e, segundo ele, se arrumando para sair. Como ele estava insuportável, resolvi segui-lo e descobrir para onde diabos ele ia!_

_Qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-lo entrar numa boate! E não era uma boate comum! Era uma boate gay!_

_Que segredos nosso "Solteiro Mais Cobiçado" pode esconder?_

_Será que ele é gay?_

_Imagina quando a Rosalie souber disso!_

_Entrei na boate (devidamente disfarçada, afinal, o Malfoy não poderia saber que **eu** estava seguindo-o). Consegui surrupiar a conta de algumas bebidas que ele tomou e o nome dele está na notinha. Nunca pensei que ele fosse idiota o suficiente para dar seu nome verdadeiro para o balconista, mas talvez isso tenha sido porque sua identidade tenha sido exigida._

_Hahahaha, ele está ferrado!_

_

* * *

__De: Draco_

_Para: Blaise_

_Tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe contar. E acho melhor contar antes que me arrependa...Eu sou gay!_

_Sim! Eu sou gay!_

_Tudo começou quando eu saí, bebi além da conta e acabei passando a noite com um homem._

_Não sei como, mas eu realmente pensei que ele fosse uma mulher loira e com incríveis olhos azuis. E o pior: eu gostei!_

_Hoje fui para uma boate (mais parecia uma bar) gay, na tentativa desesperada de tentar provar que não sou homossexual._

_Sabe o que aconteceu, Blaise? Um homem deu em cima de mim! Tudo bem, não só um, **vários!**_

_E o balconista ainda me indicou uma associação para tentar me fazer aceitar essa minha condição que, afinal, não era nada demais. _

_Nada demais?! É claro que é algo **DEMAIS**!_

_E o pior é que se a Weasley, de alguma forma, descobrir isso, eu estou ferrado!_

_E sabe por quê? Porque simplesmente 100 da população mundial feminina lê aquela revista em que ela trabalha! E se eu sou o "solteiro mais cobiçado", **é claro** que elas estão esperando ansiosamente pela matéria sobre mim!_

_Algum pensamento elevado pra me tirar desse burado?_

_PS: Sabe qual era o nome da tal associação? Mentes Abertas Saem do Armário! Ou simplesmente MASA!_

_

* * *

__De: Blaise_

_Para: Draco_

_Tenho amigos gays, Draco. Isso não é o fim do mundo!_

_PS: Posso te apresentar alguns desses meus amigos, se você quiser._

_

* * *

__De:Draco_

_Para: Blaise_

_Não quero conhecer nenhum dos seus amigos!_

_E sim, esse é definitivamente o fim do mundo!_

_Mas que droga! Tem alguém batendo na porta!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Por Merlin!_

_Eu não queria estragar o dia do seu aniversário de namoro com essa revelação bombástica mas... O Malfoy é gay!_

_Definitivamente!_

_Fui falar com ele para tirar satisfações depois que voltamos da tal boate gay._

_Ele abriu a porta do quarto meio irritado como se eu estivesse interrompendo alguma coisa muito importante._

_Entrei lá e os meus ouvidos começaram a captar um sermão sobre como eu estava invadindo sua privacidade._

_Logo ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e colocou entregou para sua coruja. Tempo suficiente esse para eu ver um papel cor-de-rosa e, num ato rápido, surrupiá-lo e escondê-lo. (Não diga que estou virando uma ladra! Eu não estou!)_

_Depois disso, nem tive tempo de ameaçá-lo, já que fui enxotada do quarto..._

_Já em meus aposentos, pude ler o conteúdo do papel rosa. E é uma declaração de sua nova condição sexual! Ele passou a noite com um homem!_

_Espere até a Rosalie saber disso e eu vou estar (finalmente) livre dessa matéria!_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Tenho uma revelação bombástica para você!_

--- Fim do cap. 7 ---

N/A: Ah, eu não resisto... Pra quem quiser saber qual foi a música que o Draco e a Gina dançaram (mesmo que eu nem tenha citado no capítulo), ela era: A tragédia da Lua, que é a música do encerramento da segunda série de OVA de Tenchi Muyo! Tem a versão em inglês (meio diferente da original), a original (em janponês) e a tradução da original (é mais interessante do que a tradução da versão, certo?). Ok, todas essas você confere no final do capítulo.

**Cena de próximo capítulo:**

_Não, não era nenhuma estrela. Era **uma máquina fotográfica**!_

_-Mas que diabos...? –comecei antes de outro flash disparar._

_-Papparazzi. –Malfoy constatou tão calmamente que eu me surpreendi._

_Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, já estava sendo puxada para fora do alcance das lentes e flashs. Meu maior medo era que me flagrassem em um momento em que eu estava meio próxima do Malfoy._

Hahahaha! O que vocês acham que aconteceu? Ou melhor, como vocês acham que o Draco e a Gina estavam quando os loucos os fotógrafos apareceram?

Agradecimentos aos Reviews:

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Atualizando e sanando sua curiosidade! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fofa!

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Preciso saber que espécie de macumba você fez! Eu tirei um dez (na prova de inglês, pelo menos... hehe). Quanto as outras... Ha ha ha

**Serena R. Black: **Serena, fofa! Você é vegetariana? Puxa, quando eu crescer, eu quero ser como você!

**Ny: **Tá bom, Ny, queridona... **A NY DO CAPÍTULO PASSADO NÃO É UM HOMEM!** Pronto, querida, já anunciei para todos... Beijos!

**Miaka:** Ah, obrigadaaa! Bem, o Draco merecia um castigo. Cá pra nós, ele não é um exemplo a ser seguido... Precisa de algo para lhe... suavizar... Hehe

**Xianya: **Olá! Bem, o Draco sempre foi louco (pena que nunca foi louco por mim, mas supera-se). A Gina sabendo do podre do Draco? Ah, mas ela já sabe! risada maligna

**Ellen-Potter: **Prometo que a DG Action não vai demorar (muito). Valeu pelo comentário (De novo!). E pode comentar de novo e de nodo e... Ah, você entendeu! Beijos!

**Helena Black: **A Gina é mesmo uma idiota! Hahahaha E ei, eu não sou má! É graças a esse... incidente... que o Draquito vai terminar com a Gina. Pelo menos eu acho. Hehe

**Ni Kuzko: **Malvada? Ah! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que sou boa?! (Boa no sentido de bondosa, e não de gostosa... Viu? Não sou metida nem nada!).

**Morgana Black: **Bem, a Gina não usou o Alohomora porque é burra! Hehe Quanto a comprar roupa, nossa, eu detesto! Mas a Lizie é meio que inspirada em uma amiga minha também. Vai entender... Amigas, são todas iguais, só muda o endereço! o.O

**Tatá: **Mel Elefanticida? Cabeças vão rolar! Hahaha Moça, querida, apesar de tudo, te adoro demais!

**Mel: **Cuidado! Não caia da cadeira (Isso dói!). Também amo ver o Draco passando por apertos! Toca aqui! apertando a mãe da Mel

**Mila Malfoy: **Obrigada! Obrigada! O Draco está ficando abestalhado mesmo... Será a idade? choque

**Isa Potter: **Olá! Bom saber que você gostou! E ah, a Meg é mesmo demais! (Pagando pau? Eu? Claro que não!). Hehe brigada, viu?

**Nacilme: **Vamos combinar que o Draco é insuportável! Hehe, mas nós o amamos mesmo assim... Como ele consegue?!

**Lu: **Lú, querida, coitado nada... Infelizmente tenho que concordar com a Lully. Hehe Aliás, acho que a Época sai essa semana mesmo, viu?!

**Flavia Tovo: **Adorei o seu review, moça! Bem, o Victor vai terminar bem... Já avistei até umas meninas que gostariam de entrar na história como "caracóis fêmeas" para fazer par romântico com ele. (Espere até o Victor de verdade saber disso!). E quanto a Gina, bem, ela não dormiu... Hahaha


	8. Um terrário entre nós

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e CIA (infelizmente) não me pertencem. Tudo é da J.K.! Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, portanto, eu sou uma pobre menina que não vai ganhar nada com isso. Não me processem porque, se o fizerem, vou fazer questão de ganhar e embolsar alguma coisa. (o.Ô)

Nota da autora: O Draquito não é gay! Ele só _pensa_ que é.

Dedicatória: Andei pensando e decidi que nada disso seria possível se não fosse por Tim Berners-Lee, o criador da internet! Obrigada, querido!

Capítulo 8 – Um terrário entre nós

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy? O solteiríssimo milionário ricaço? Gay?_

_Weasley, eu sabia que você queria se livrar do trabalho, mas nunca pensei que estivesse tão desesperada!_

_Não posso acreditar que aquele bilhete tenha sido escrito pelo próprio Malfoy. E mesmo que fosse, você não o teria conseguido tão facilmente. O que aconteceu?_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Rosalie... É tarde da noite... Você precisava me acordar com essa coruja impertinente batendo no vidro da minha janela?_

_Poxa, Rosalie, você deveria se preocupar mais com o bem estar físico e mental dos seus funcionários... Eu estou com sono, chefinha!_

_E sim, a carta era do próprio Malfoy. Digamos que eu roubei do quarto dele._

_Agora me deixe dormir em paz..._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_COMO VOCÊ ROUBOU O PERGAMINHO ROSA **DO QUARTO DELE**???_

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Entrei lá e peguei... Depois fui expulsa nada educadamente. Satisfeita? Agora eu posso dormir?_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Tudo bem... Pode dormir agora._

_Rosalie,_

_Se você me mandar mais uma coruja essa noite, eu vou te matar!_

_Gina_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Como você está agressiva! Já pensou em fazer análise?_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Considere-se morta!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu sei que você deveria estar dormindo, mas eu precisava conversar com alguém acordado. E lhe mandar uma carta foi melhor idéia que me ocorreu._

_A Rosalie não tem pena de mim. Você acredita que ela (ou a coruja dela, tanto faz) me acordou uma hora dessas só pra falar sobre a sexualidade do Malfoy?_

_Agora eu estou com insônia! _

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Gina, querida, você sabe que eu te adoro. Mas sabe, eu preciso de descanso! Ah, se até daqui a três meses eu ainda não tiver te matado por ter me acordado numa hora dessas, você vai ser madrinha do meu casamento. E, quem sabe, se você ainda estiver viva daqui a uns sete meses, pode ser a madrinha da minha filha!_

_Então, se preza esses importantes cargos, me deixe dormir._

_Vá passear pelo jardim da mansão Malfoy, tente dormir, vá ler... Sei lá, faça qualquer coisa._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Você está grávida????_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem, olha, já é de manhã!_

_Ontem a noite, eu realmente resolvi passear pelos jardins da mansão. Mas não fui sozinha. Não mesmo! Levei um habitante local comigo._

_É que quando eu estava prestes a descer até o jardim, vi que o Victor tava acordado (será que ele também teve insônia? Definitivamente preciso aprender mais sobre a vida dos caracóis!)._

_Peguei o terrário e desci com ele. A lua estava tão linda que ficamos lá, sentados (quer dizer, ele estava na posição de sempre... meio deitado embaixo da sua grande concha), olhando pra o céu._

_Estava tudo muito bom até que alguém sentou do lado do terrário do Victor. Se você pensa que essa pessoa foi Draco Malfoy, acertou._

_-Não consegue dormir? –ele perguntou tão casualmente que eu até me assustei._

_-É... –foi tudo o que eu disse._

_Depois, caímos num silêncio que foi quebrado por um comentário meu... Devo dizer que foi um comentário involuntário! Eu não tinha completa consciência do que estava fazendo!_

_-Como brilha..._

_-O que?_

_-Aquela estrela alí... –respondi apontando na direção da estrela._

_-Não me lembro de ter estudado alguma coisa sobre ela._

_-Hum... Nunca prestei muita atenção nas aulas de astronomia. Ficava só observando as estrelas, mas ouvir as explicações, nada._

_-Eu prestava atenção nas aulas. –ele comentou com deboche._

_Estava prestes a lhe dar uma resposta mal criada quando, subitamente, uma luz nos iluminou._

_Não, não era nenhuma estrela. Era **uma máquina fotográfica**!_

_-Mas que diabos...? –comecei antes de outro flash disparar._

_-Papparazzi. –Malfoy constatou tão calmamente que eu me surpreendi._

_Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, já estava sendo puxada para fora do alcance das lentes e flashs. Meu maior medo era que me flagrassem em um momento em que eu estava meio próxima do Malfoy._

_-Me solta! Eu tenho que pegar o Victor! –gritei indignada. Como ele pôde me puxar daquele jeito?!_

_-Quem diabos é Victor?_

_-Meu caracol! –berrei._

_Comecei a correr na direção contrário a que Malfoy me puxava, até que ele me soltou e caí de cara no chão._

_Simplesmente impossível ele ter sido mais grosso!_

_Me levantei rapidamente e fui até onde estava o terrário. Chegando lá, três garotas me encurralaram._

_-Quem é você? –perguntou uma com uma máquina fotográfica em ação._

_-Qual é a sua relação com o Malfoy? –outra, mais calma e com um bloquinho e uma pena nas mãos, questionou._

_-Você gosta de caracóis? –a terceira sorriu, enquanto sua câmera descansava nas mãos. Embora tenha sentido uma espécie de simpatia por ela, me sentia como se estivesse em um interrogatório._

_Fiquei muda e, se o Malfoy não tivesse aparecido, teria continuado assim até o "Trio Fantástico" sair dali._

_-Primeiro: Quem são vocês e como conseguiram entrar aqui? –pela primeira (e última, provavelmente) vez na vida, fiquei feliz ao ouvir aquela voz arrastada._

_-Eu sou Luciana! Mas você pode me chamar de Lú! Ou Lucy, você escolhe! –a garota do bloquinho, se apresentou apressadamente. Ela era uma bonita oriental, miúda e com um rosto redondo emoldurado Poe longos e extremamente lisos cabelos negros._

_-Giovana! –a primeira, ainda eufórica com a câmera fotográfica, disse, não tão agitada quanto a oriental. Esta, tinha uma cabeleira castanha clara lisa e olhos cor de chocolate. Era magra, de rosto bonito, e estatura mediana._

_-Vívian Lopes. –a última finalmente disse. Era a mais alta de todas, embora não devesse chegar a 1,70m. Seus cabelos eram longos cabelos cacheados de uma cor castanha-avermelhada. Os olhos eram castanhos, mais claros do que os das outras duas._

_Só depois que todas se apresentaram foi que finalmente me toquei que elas estavam falando inglês! E sem aquele sotaque francês engraçado! Por Merlin, elas eram inglesas e, provavelmente, de algum jornal ou revista!_

_-Vocês são inglesas? –perguntei estupidamente._

_-Sim! –Luciana respondeu antes que alguma das outras pudesse fazê-lo._

_Enquanto ela continuou tagarelando sobre qualquer outra coisa que não prestei muita atenção, vi Malfoy percorrer com os olhos a que se identificara como Vivian. Coitado! Sofreria muito se quisesse sair com aquela garota porque, pelo que pude perceber, ela se parecia um pouco comigo. Quer dizer, seus cabelos eram meio ruivos, olhos castanhos e, além de tudo, ela parecia gostar de animais. (Ele deve ser bissexual)._

_-Er... Vocês trabalham em algum jornal ou revista? –perguntei, cortando Luciana que ainda falava animadamente._

_-Eu faço curso de jornalismo, mas ainda não trabalho. –Vívian foi a única que me respondeu._

_-E vocês? –dirigi-me as outras duas._

_-Ah, somos apenas amigas da Vi. Viemos com ela, depois de insistirmos muito, para poder tirar fotos do Draco! –Luciana anunciou._

_Oh céus! Mais fãs do Malfoy!_

_-Vieram da Inglaterra até aqui só para conseguir fotos dele? –eu estava realmente surpresa._

_-Claro! –Vívian deu um sorriso tímido. Não, ela definitivamente não se parecia nem um pouco comigo!_

_-Por que vocês não entram? Vamos conversar? –Malfoy sugeriu._

_Logo elas entraram junto do grande solteiro cobiçado e eu fiquei lá, sentada, conversando com o Victor. Ou melhor, conversando sozinha, já que ele não podia me entender. E se entendesse, não podia me responder._

_Amanhã vai ter um eclipse, sabia?_

_Mas agora mudando um pouco de assunto porque essa narrativa sobre a noite já foi muito extensa e cansativa._

_Você pode me explicar esse negócio de estar grávida?_

_Beijos_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Posso ser sincera? Não está me parecendo que você odeia o Malfoy._

_Tudo bem, vou mudar de assunto antes que você me mate._

_Gina... 99 (por cento) das atividades dos caracóis ocorre durante a noite. O Victor tem hábitos noturnos!_

_Sim, eu estou grávida. Tudo aconteceu quando eu e o John estávamos jantando em comemoração ao nosso noivado. Eu estava comendo simplesmente, até que comecei a passar mal. Saí em disparada ao banheiro e, acredite, vomitei._

_Quando voltei, contei isso ao John e ele logo pensou que eu estava doente. Fomos correndo a um hospital e lá recebi a notícia!_

_Doente coisa nenhuma... Mas com uma linda menininha aqui. Já escolhi o nome: Vai ser Gabriela! O John disse que é muito difícil de se pronunciar, mas eu não acho e o nome é muito bonito. O que você acha?_

_Ai, já estou começando a imaginar quando eu estiver gorda e com um barrigão de barril! Por que toda mulher grávida tem complexos? Já estou pesquisando umas lojas para grávidas no melhor estilo fashion! Você deveria fazer o mesmo (não procurar lojas de grávidas, mas lojas francesas!). Aproveita que está na França e pode se deslumbrar com todos aqueles modelitos fantásticos._

_Beijos!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Agora a última coisa em que eu quero pensar é roupas, Lizie. Estou absurdamente enjoada e já vomitei tudo o que comi até agora. (Não, eu não estou grávida!!!)_

_Acontece que hoje na **hora do almoço**, o Malfoy resolveu servir escargots! E ainda ficou tagarelando com as três garotas de ontem a noite (Sim, elas **ainda** estão aqui!) sobre como os caracóis eram tradicionais e como o molho a base de manteiga, alho e salsa estava delicioso._

_Juro que quase coloquei o café da manhã pra fora ali mesmo na mesa. Saí dali correndo em disparada, tentando achar o banheiro mais próximo. Sem sucesso... Não encontrei o banheiro a tempo. Simplesmente não deu pra segurar... Acabei vomitando em cima de um tapete de aparência antiga e majestosa. Foi uma pena... O tapete era tão bonito..._

_Felizmente a Cris resolveu aparecer, minha salvadora! E pensar que fui tão rude com ela quando nos conhecemos... Ela limpou tudo! Tudo mesmo! E ainda trouxe um remédio pra mim! Essa elfa não é um amor?_

_É, talvez eu saia pra comprar roupas... Mas não pra mim! Para a Cris!_

_O que você acha que eu devo comprar? Quer dizer, você conhece tão bem a moda e esse tipo de coisa que resolvi pedir a sua ajuda._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Hum... Vejamos... Uma roupa para uma elfa... Eu acho que um vestido de verão cairia bem. Você mesma disse que ela se parecia com um elfo, então um vestido com certeza a faria mais feminina. Se preferir, escolha um vestido liso (mas de uma cor vibrante) porque fica muito bom no outono, na primavera e no verão. Se for em algum tom de azul, pode ficar excelente para o inverno (principalmente se combinado com um casaquinho), dependendo do material. _(N/A: Não sigam essas dicas de "moda" fantásticas porque elas saíram da minha cabeça e eu realmente não entendo nada disso!).

_Ah, e se vir alguma coisa bonita e pra mulheres da sua altura e peso, compre pra você!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Se você ainda estivava dormindo quando esta coruja chegou aí, me agradeça. Só trasgos e bêbados dormem até uma hora dessas. Agora quero que me explique direitinho o que aconteceu._

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Não tenho nada a explicar. O que eu lhe mostrei foi o que vi. Além do mais, consegui seguir o nosso solteiro cobiçado pelas ruas de Marselha e descobri que ele freqüenta uma boate gay. Até consegui uma prova disso: o nome dele está na notinha do bar. Tem o exato nome dele porque ele precisava apresentar um documento, provavelmente para provar que é maior de idade e pode beber._

_A propósito, estou anexando a nota do bar._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Estou absolutamente chocada._

_Vou mandar alguém investigar esse caso mais de perto e, caso seja provado que Draco Malfoy realmente é gay, você está dispensada da matéria sobre como conquista-lo._

_Por enquanto fique aí e tente escrever algo decente._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Aconteceu alguma coisa incrível! _

_Sabia que o trio "Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy e viemos da Inglaterra até a França para vê-lo" é legal?_

_Eu estava saindo da mansão, indo em busca de uma loja legal pra comprar o vestido da Cris, quando elas apareceram. Também estavam de saída (finalmente)._

_-Onde você está indo? –Giovana perguntou simpática._

_-Comprar um vestido. –respondi rabugenta._

_-A gente pode ir com você! –Luciana exclamou animada para o meu desespero._

_Vivian apenas sorriu compreensiva e murmurou:_

_-Elas são assim meio maluquinhas, mas são gente fina._

_Sorri amarelo tentando parecer ao menos um pouco simpática. Tentativa essa em que fracassei miseravelmente._

_E lá fomos nós... Conversando sobre banalidades. É, até que elas são legais. Luciana me fazia rir o tempo todo; Giovana era bem animada também e, fato que descobri mais tarde, a mais otimista; e Vivian era uma pessoa com quem se podia bater um papo numa boa. O único problema era que elas pareciam idolatrar o Malfoy. Não, pior, elas realmente o idolatravam!_

_Mas o pior não foi ter que ouvir, ocasionalmente, perguntas do tipo "como é ficar naquela mansão com o Draco?", foi o que veio depois._

_Estávamos numa loja e eu estava olhando um vestido para a Cris, até que Luciana se aproximou e exclamou:_

_-Mas esses aí não dão em você! Olha só esse vestido! –juro que levei um susto tão grande que dei um super pulo. Nunca pensei que uma pessoa sedentária como eu pudesse pular daquela forma._

_Olhei para o vestido. Não parecia assim tão maravilhoso..._

_-O que você ta esperando? Vai provar!_

_-Ah, sabe o que é? Na verdade eu não estou procurando um vestido pra mim._

_-E para quem é? –quis saber._

_-Para uma elfa: a Cris._

_-Então prova, pelo menos..._

_Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, já tinha sido empurrada para dentro de um dos provadores._

_O vestido caíra bem. As três aplaudiram quando saí do provador usando-o. Definitivamente: Elas não batem bem!_

_-Ótimo! Hum... Manequim 38! –exclamou Giovana antes de vasculhar a loja em busca de "modelitos" do meu número._

_-Por que você não leva algumas peças? –sugeriu Vivian._

_-Sabe o que é... Eu não tenho muito dinheiro pra gastar com essas coisas, além do que, tenho que comprar o vestido da elfa Cris e ainda nem escolhi nem nada! Ah... –me calei ao ver que ela segurava um vestido pequeno, exatamente (ou quase) como você descreveu, só que de um amarelo escuro não muito chamativo. O que eu podia dizer? Era perfeito..._

_-Acho que fica bem na Cris. –Vivian sorriu e logo depois me puxou- Agora vamos ver alguma coisa para você!_

_-O que acha dessa blusa? –Giovana berrou do outro lado da loja, sendo seguida por Luciana:_

_-Você gosta dessa saia?_

_Preciso dizer que gastei horrores com roupas que provavelmente nunca vou usar? O que você fez, Lizie? Alguma macumba pra que esse trio fizesse isso comigo?_

_Acho que só não tomei nenhuma medida drástica quando as roupas porque ainda estava muito chocada com o lance dos caracóis do almoço. É sério, aquilo foi horrível!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Querida, não se sinta mal! Seu suado dinheirinho foi muito bem investido! Tenho certeza que agora você vai arrasar!_

_Por que não passa num salão de beleza e experimenta a conhecida habilidade dos cabeleireiros franceses?_

_Aliás, estou anexando aqui algumas dicas pra você!_

_Beijos!_

Guia Prático de Maquiagem (N/A: Essa parte do guia da maquiagem não tem que ser necessariamente lida e não lê-la não vai atrapalhar o entendimento do resto da história...) 

_Existem muitos truques de maquiagem que permitem mudar algumas imperfeições, e até mesmo aqueles pontos que tanto te incomodam. Se fizer da maneira certa e com produtos adequados à sua pele, certamente vai impressionar muita gente! _

O primeiro passo para uma perfeita maquiagem é estar com a pele limpa, tonificada e hidratada. Use os produtos específicos para seu tipo de pele. Confira também se sua sobrancelha está em ordem, com os pêlos aparados e de acordo com seu tipo de rosto. Jamais depile com cera quente, pois elas podem deformar-se completamente. Para isso, procure um profissional habilitado, porque só ele poderá definir o formato certo para seu tipo de rosto.

**1º Passo – Corretivo**  
Se você tem muitas espinhas, cravos e olheiras aplique nessas regiões um corretivo. Espere secar bem!

**2º Passo - Base e Pó Compacto**  
Saiba que, para o sucesso da maquilagem, é necessário usar produtos de qualidade que contenham em sua composição hidratantes e filtros solares.

BASE  
- Saiba que a base serve para corrigir algumas imperfeições da pele.  
- Passe uma pequena camada de base no rosto com a ajuda dos dedos ou de uma esponjinha, sempre dando palmadinhas.  
- Use sempre um tom parecido com sua pele.  
- A base pode ser usada tanto de dia quanto à noite.  
- Se você estiver bronzeada, troque a nuance de sua base. Se não, você vai ficar com o rosto branco. Use um tom um pouco mais escuro do que está acostumada.  
- Quando você for comprar uma base, nunca experimente na mão: todas nós temos essa mania! O ideal é experimentar no rosto mesmo.  
- Se você tiver olheiras ou algumas imperfeições no rosto é ideal passar um corretivo, sempre depois da base.

PÓ FACIAL ou COMPACTO  
- O pó serve para fixar a base e os outros produtos que serão aplicados a seguir.  
- Serve também para retirar o brilho excessivo da pele.  
- Ele deve ser aplicado de baixo para cima, sempre com palmadinhas, pois elas ativam a circulação sanguínea. Nunca esfregue os dedos ou a esponja.

**3º Passo - O uso da Sombra**  
- O marrom é uma cor que combina tanto com o dia quanto com a noite. Além de combinar com todos os tipos de pele.  
- A forma certa de usar a sombra é passá-la na dobra do olho. Você mesma pode passar: com a ajuda de um espelho e os olhos abertos, passe a sombra com um pincel bem na dobra dos olhos, entre os cílios e a sobrancelha.  
- Você pode passar também no canto externo dos olhos, esfumaçando com a ajuda de um pincel ou de uma buchinha.  
- Use um tom bege junto à sobrancelha. Esta técnica proporciona um acabamento a maquilagem.

**4º Passo - Máscaras para Cílios**  
- Elas valorizam o olhar.  
- Use-a na cor preta. Elas são mais discretas!  
- Como passar: levante a cabeça para trás, levante o olho e passe da raiz para cima.

**5º Passo - Os Lábios**  
- Nos lábios passe um gloss natural. Eles valorizam a boca, deixando a impressão do natural.

**6º Passo – Blush**  
- O blush é um finalizador. Use tons mais claros, como o pêssego.

Pronto, você já aprendeu como se maquiar de uma forma simples, rápida e discreta. Mas, se você gosta de maquilagens mais destacadas preste bastante atenção nessas dicas do maquiador Marcos Costa, que criou um look perfeito para ocasiões especiais:

- Use nos olhos uma sombra cintilante, (em pó, cremosa ou bastão). Você pode também optar pelo pigmento puro.  
- Passe um pouquinho de sombra no canto interno dos olhos e abaixo das sobrancelhas.  
- Use sombra marrom na dobra dos olhos. Mas tem que ser muito sutil, se não seus olhos ficarão muito carregado.  
- Abuse da máscara para cílios preta.  
- Nos lábios use um batom fúcsia, rosa ou qualquer tom mais escuro (sempre de acordo com o que você gosta). Passe por cima um gloss transparente. O efeito é bárbaro.

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_É sério, fiquei com preguiça de ler esse guia enorme! Não tinha nada menor e mais prático?_

_Mas tudo bem, vou ver se encontro um cabeleireiro por aqui... Mas como não sei falar francês direito, você pode pesquisar pra mim? Hehe._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Mas é claro que pesquiso, querida! Quero te ver arrasando!_

_Aliás, quero o próximo anexo do meu curso intensivo de francês via cartas!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Ok, aqui está..._

_Vocabulário de Francês – Conjugações do verbo "être" (ser/estar)_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Je **suis**_

_Tu **es**_

_Il/Elle **est **_

_Nous **sommes**_

_Vous **êtes**_

_Ils/Elles **sont**_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Obrigada pelo vocabulário! Da próxima vez que o John for me levar pra um restaurante francês chique, vou dar um show de conversação!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Ai, essa sua coruja me acordou... É, eu dei um cochilo... Tava pregada! Mas ainda bem que fui acordada porque tava tendo um pesadelo._

_Bem, de nada._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Que pesadelo?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem, eu vou contar só porque se não há mais possibilidades dele acontecer._

_No pesadelo eu estava no jardim da mansão Malfoy e, adivinha, com o Malfoy!_

_E o pior era que estávamos bem próximos... E ele se aproximou mais. Para o meu desespero, eu também fui me aproximando até que... Eu acordei! Não havia nada entre a gente no pesadelo! Mas como você está cansada de saber, sempre vai haver um terrário entre nós..._

--- Fim do capítulo 8 ---

N/A: Primeiramente, o guia prático de maquiagem foi tirado do site igirl! www . (ponto) igirl . (ponto) ig . (ponto) com . (ponto) br

Eu tive algum trabalho com esse capítulo, tava com um bloqueio, mas numa feliz madrugada, consegui terminá-lo. É oficial: a melhor hora pra se escrever é de madrugada! Parece que aí as idéias fluem melhor...

**Cena do próximo capítulo**

_ -Amor. –eu disse. As melhores poesias são as que falam de sentimentos, certo?_

_ -Ah! –Malfoy resmungou- Mas que... –ele foi cortado por mim. Não poderia deixá-lo dizer que aquilo era idiota ou qualquer coisa do gênero porque era até bem interessante. _

_ -Olhar... –murmurei sonhadora. _

_ -Fala! –incentivei-o amigavelmente. _

_ -Não ouso dizer... –Ele não ia mesmo colaborar? Tive que cortá-lo novamente. _

_ -Cala a...! –obviamente ele queria uma vingança e me impediu de mandá-lo calar a boca. _

_ -Muito bem. –MiaH anunciou tentando interromper a discussão- Esperem um pouco e logo estará pronta._

Agradecimentos aos reviews:

Liriel Lino: Hehehe Todos temos um pouco desse instinto meio ladrão. (O.O) Com a Gina não seria diferente... Principalmente se ela visse um pergaminho rosa assim... Dando mole!

Mel: Opa... Hahaha Concordo! "Melhor gay do que com outra que não seja eu". Mas a "eu" tem que ser eu! ''' Ainda bem que quando ele fica com a Gina, é só em obras de ficção... (Hehe)

PatyAnjinha: Calma, moça, isso acontece. Já aconteceu comigo e eu fiquei lá "Peraí, como eu não mandei?! Tenho certeza que mandei!". Deve ser a idade... Estamos ficando velhas caducas, minha amiga...

Mrs. Malfoy: Muito obrigada! Agora você já deve ter lido... XD Espero que mantenha a opinião! Hahaha Beijos

Serena R. Black: A coisinah da maçã eu vi num blog... Sim, sou uma desocupada que fica vagando pela internet a procura de alguma coisa interessante... Ah, desculpe. Mas de qualquer forma você faz bem não comendo carne! Já tentei parar, mas não tem jeito!

Xianya: Ah, não chore... Pense bem: O Draco merece! Sim, porque ele é absolutamente malvado! Hehe E sim, o Draco dormiu com uma mulher e pensa que foi com um homem. Quem mandou beber tanto?!

Nana Malfoy: Hahaha Algumas pessoas dizem que eu **sou** louca, então você tira por aí... Mas de qualquer forma, o Draquito só **pensa** que é gay. Calma, moça, as coisas se resolverão.

Atalanta de Tebas: Ele vai terminar com a ruiva... Infelizmente... (Acho que vou chorar! Draco sem Lina é um drama!) E valeu pela força mental! Ajudou muito! Como sempre digo: Pensamento positivo!

Miaka: Peguei pesado? Ah, você já deve ter ouvido falar daqueles negócios que o personagem "cria vida" e ele simplesmente "se escreve"? O Draco estava "vivo" quando tomou todas... A culpa não é minha!

Pekena Malfoy: Realmente, o tapa tava demorando. Mas é como dizem por aí: Entre tapas e beijos (Tá bom, eu admito, os beijos estão em falta... Hehe). Action aparecerá! Não se desespere!

Maki: Nossa! Obrigada! Lá no Portal ela está meio atrasada, né? Acho que é a preguiça de mandar os capítulos... ' Valeu pelos elogios! Fiquei super feliz ao lê-los!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Hahahaha o D/G Action não tardará (É sério!). Eu gosto das cartas, mas assumo que pode ficar meio confuso as vezes... Principalmente quando o sistema louco do fanfiction corta os tracinhos que separam uma carte da outra.

Ellen-Potter: Pode continuar comentando de novo, de novo, de novo...! Eu não me importo! Na verdade, eu adoro! Comentários são sempre bem vindos. Hehe como não quero ser acusada de assassina, aí está o capítulo!

Fluora: Hum... Vamos ver pelo lado bom... Pelo menos a escrivaninha ficou limpa, né? Ah não, o filme não era esse. Era alguma coisa da "vaca". (Que nome lindo!) O peixinho da Gina já tem um nome "na manga". Hahahaha o Draco é que deve adorá-lo (o nome).

Hasu Malfoy: Não! O Draco não é gay! HahahahaTudo não passou de um mal entendido mesmo! Quanto a sua mãe achar que você é louca, se acalme, isso é uma coisa normal (???). Tá certo, não é tão normal... Mas espero ter ajudado. '

Belial Malfoy:Beli, sua irmã de oito anos nem deve saber quem diabos é Draco Malfoy, mas... Tortura psicológica? Que tortura psicológica? Ele que resolveu aprontar e se deu mal! A culpa é dele!

Tatá: Ei, eu não sou teimosa!Hum... Eu sempre sofri com os trechosdo próximo capítulo. Sóestou tentandome vingar (???). Quanto ao e-mail da Época, esqueça! Moça, nem ia adiantar de nada mesmo. Mas valeu por se interessar por isso.XD

Helena Black: Diariamente?Hehe Só se eu metransformar numa máquina de escrever.Tô de férias, mas tem Natal,Ano Novo, praia,idas ao interior... Não tem como escrever num ritmotão frequente... Aí não fico com muitos capítulos em estoque. Preciso urgentemente escrever! E as atualizações... Reze para que eu consiga atualizarquando não estiver em casa. o.O

Ny Malfoy Kayba: Foram os anos de experiência, minha cara. HahahaGays dando em cima do Draco numa boatedeve mesmoser uma visão! É, você tem que ficar feliz, passou uma noite com o nosso deus inglês! E talvez (só talvez, hein?) você reapareça!

Thaty: Draco casado? Bem, digamos que não é o Draco que vai conquistar a Gina, mas ela que vai conquistá-lo. Hehe Atualizações quinzenais porque tô tão apertada... Sem noção... Valeu pelo comentário!

Ni Kuzko: Calma! Respira! Você nãopassou mal... Puxa, um bar é uma coisa normal. E eu apóio totalmente o Draco a investir num auto-conhecimento. Hahaha Eu também esperava um beijinho, mas o Malfoy não quis me dar... Aí não deixo ele dar na Gina. (Vingativa? Eu?!)

Ginny C. Malfoy: Obrigada!!!!! Acho que a relação entre o Draco e a Gina deu uma "digivoluída" nesse capítulo. Adorei o review! E super valeu pelo elogio!

Milla Malfoy: Também pensei que o Blaise ia zuar, mas ele está me surpreendendo. Ele tem amigos gays? Bem, isso não quer dizer nada, né? Hehe Valeu por ter comentado!

IIManzaII: Eu nem posso dizer "Manza, você não comentou! Que pecado!" porque ando sem comentar as fics que estou lendo. Isso é realmente horrível da minha parte! Nem comentei na sua. Eu sou uma pessoa má! Manza, me perdoe!!!

Lú: Ei, eu preciso me divertir! Só assim que a inspiração bate... Hehehe mas é verdade, tempo não falta. Muito obrigada, moça! (Não só pelo review! Por tudo!)

Nathoca Malfoy: Hahahahaha ele não é gay! Muito obrigada! Eu adoro a Meg! Beijar os garotos para deixá-los sem graça? Hum... Boa técnica! Hahahaha Mas não sei se a Gina faria isso com o Draco. Pelo menos não agora. No futuro, quem sabe... Beijos

P.P.: Economizou legal nas palavras, querido, mas valeu a intenção! Valeu!

**Nota da beta:** Nossa, você está conseguindo se superar!!! Cada vez que você me manda um novo capítulo, ele vem com menos erros ortográficos!!! XP

Sério, eu resolvi corrigir diretamente agora, em vez de marcar os erros e escrever a correção ao lado... Como os caps estão com menos erros, fica muito mais prático.

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**


	9. O amor, quando se revela

De: Gina 

_Para: Lizie_

_A Mary veio aqui pra convidar eu e o Malfoy para sairmos com ela. Então, se você achar melhor, posso pedir alguma dica de um bom cabeleireiro pra ela._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Tudo bem, eu até ouvi falar de alguns bons profissionais daí, mas nunca pude realmente ver o trabalho deles, então é mesmo melhor você perguntar pra essa tal de Mary._

_Só estou com ciúmes porque foi só você ir pra a França pra mudar totalmente o visual! E olha que eu venho tentando fazer isso há anos!_

_Depois me conta como foi o passeio, ok?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Oi! Acabei de voltar do tal passeio. Até que foi bom. Consegui reservar uma vaga no cabeleireiro para amanhã._

_Bem, saímos daqui e fomos fazer uma espécie de tour. A cidade é linda! Comi um prato típico chamado Bouillabaisse que é uma estranha sopa de peixe bem temperada com alho. Não sei qual é a grande graça disso... Quer dizer, é bom, mas existem coisas melhores para se comer._

_A coisa que mais me impressionou foi o Château d'If. Foi lá que o Conde de Monte Cristo ficou preso! O Conde de Monte Cristo foi imortalizado na obra de Alexandre Dumas. Sim, aquele mesmo escritor d'Os Três Mosqueteiros. Sempre gostei das obras dele. Mal pude acreditar que estava realmente vendo aquela maravilha da humanidade!_

_Ah não, talvez nem o Château d'If tenha me impressionado tanto quando uma coisa que aconteceu numa feira de rua._

_Estávamos lá, caminhando... Mary tagarelava o tempo inteiro enquanto eu e Malfoy permanecíamos em silêncio._

_-Ai, como vocês estão chatos... Não falam nada! –queixou-se Mary e, tenho que admitir, com razão._

_-Mary, querida, não enche... –Malfoy começou, mas não pôde terminar porque ela já estava longe._

_-Vou procurar um francês legal e mais falante! –gritou. É sério, essa garota é adotada!_

_Tão logo ela pronunciou aquelas palavras, trombou com um cara lindo! Caramba! Por que uma coisa dessas não pode acontecer comigo? Quer dizer, o rapaz era alto, tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis brilhantes._

_Malfoy já estava prestes a ir dar um soco no gato que tinha trombado com sua prima, quando eu resolvi intervir._

_-Eu tenho que admitir: ela estava entediada com o nosso silêncio. Deixa a Mary se divertir um pouquinho. –pedi e comecei a levá-lo pra longe dali a contragosto._

_-Você não espera que eu converse com você, espera? –ele perguntou com desprezo._

_-Não... –respondi descontraída indo olhar alguns chapéus estranhos._

_-Bom dia. –alguém me saudou. Esse alguém estava sentado num cantinho onde se podia ver o mar. Na verdade, se eu tivesse olhado para a direita, poderia ter vislumbrado aquela imensidão azul antes, mas estava tão preocupada com Mary e seu d'Artagnan (é, parece que a obra de Alexandre Dumas estava mesmo impregnada em mim) que nem tinha notado._

_-Bom dia. –sorri simpática. Não consegui distinguir se estava falando com um homem ou uma mulher, mas ele (ou ela) estava meio maltrapilho e um pano escondia-lhe o rosto._

_-Weasley! Sua louca! –a voz de Malfoy me tirou dos meus pensamentos- Está conversando com um mendigo! E se ele for um louco maníaco? E se ele te seqüestrar! Eu não vou pagar seu resgate!_

_Antes que eu tivesse tempo de retrucar, o ser estranho ali sentado divagou parecendo feliz._

_-Eu sou MiaH. E não vou raptar ninguém, não se preocupe. Sou só... Alguém que ganha a vida vendendo poesias._

_-Poesias? –perguntei. O estranho era que aquela pessoa, de aparência tão esfarrapada (era até pior que eu, juro!) falava inglês. É claro que sua pronúncia era carregada do inconfundível sotaque francês. Por que? Será que era alguém podre de rico que estava tentando ser normal e ganhar a vida anonimamente sem o dinheiro de papai e mamãe?_

_-Vamos querer uma. –sugeri._

_-Não! Você vai querer uma! Eu não! –Malfoy, pra variar um pouco, cortou meu barato._

_-Digam as palavras. –MiaH pediu._

_-Que palavras?! –aquele loiro irritante berrou, me constrangendo ao extremo._

_-Palavras para a poesia. –adorei o tom de provocação que o (ou "a", sei lá) poeta usou._

_-Amor. –eu disse. As melhores poesias são as que falam de sentimentos, certo?_

_-Ah! –Malfoy resmungou- Mas que... –ele foi cortado por mim. Não poderia deixá-lo dizer que aquilo era idiota ou qualquer coisa do gênero porque era até bem interessante._

_-Olhar... –murmurei sonhadora._

_-Fala! –incentivei-o amigavelmente._

_-Não ouso dizer... –Ele não ia mesmo colaborar? Tive que cortá-lo novamente._

_-Cala a...! –obviamente ele queria uma vingança e me impediu de mandá-lo calar a boca. _

_-Muito bem. –MiaH anunciou tentando interromper a discussão- Esperem um pouco e logo estará pronta._

_Malfoy me puxou para um canto antes de ter um ataque._

_-O que foi aquilo? Eu não vou pagar uma poesia patética que, com certeza, vai ser horrível! E aquele MiaH?! É um mendigo!_

_-Ela fala inglês muito bem... –retruquei._

_-Ela? Weasley, se você não percebeu, é um homem!_

_-É uma mulher! Que espécie de homem se chamaria MiaH?_

_-Um gay? –ele sugeriu. Fez besteira porque eu sabia que ele era o gay (ou pelo menos bissexual, concluí depois da meticulosa análise que ele fez em Vivian ontem)._

_-Qual é o preconceito?_

_Bingo! Malfoy subitamente emudeceu. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saiu. Ele passou algum tempo enrolando e quando pareceu que finalmente ia dizer alguma coisa, uma terceira voz se fez ouvir._

_-Está pronto! –era MiaH._

_Fui até ela (tenho certeza que era uma mulher!) o mais rápido que pude, meio frustrada._

O **amor**, quando se revela,  
**Não** se sabe revelar.  
Sabe bem **olhar** p'ra _ela_,  
**Mas** **não** lhe sabe falar.

Quem quer dizer o **que** sente  
**Não** sabe o que há de dizer.  
**Fala**: parece **que** mente...  
**Cala**: parece esquecer...

**Ah**, **mas **se _ela_ adivinhasse,  
Se pudesse ouvir o **olhar**,  
E se um **olhar** lhe bastasse  
P'ra saber **que** **a** estão a amar!

**Mas** quem sente muito, **cala**;  
Quem quer dizer quanto sente  
Fica sem alma nem **fala**,  
Fica só, inteiramente!

**Mas** se isto puder contar-lhe  
O **que não** lhe **ouso** contar,  
Já **não** terei que falar-lhe  
Porque lhe estou **a** falar...

_MiaH leu a poesia e eu simplesmente a achei maravilhosa! As palavras bobinhas da minha discussão com o Malfoy estavam todas lá! No final das contas nossas briguinhas ridículas servem pra alguma coisa._

_-Obrigada! O poema ficou perfeito! –agradeci com um sorriso enorme no rosto._

_-E quanto custa isso? –a criatura loira que estava comigo quis saber._

_-Um galeão. –foi a resposta. Espera aí, galeão? Quer dizer então que MiaH era um bruxo (Não! Era uma bruxa! Eu tenho certeza!)._

_-Isso é um roubo!_

_-Malfoy, deixa de ser pão duro! Eu pago..._

_-Pão duro? –logo ele tirou o dinheiro do bolso- Aqui está o... –Só aí pareceu se dar conta que estava falando com um bruxo. E que provavelmente sabia da rixa entre Malfoy e Weasley! Eu não acredito!!!_

_-Bem, obrigado. –meu "acompanhante briguento" resolveu dar uma de simpático, o que fez MiaH gargalhar! Juro! Sua risada era tão estranha que eu até me assustei. Era algo como "haioahuihaouihahuahuhauih" ou qualquer coisa parecida._

_-Vamos... –logo eu estava sendo arrastada para longe daquele ser estranho e com uma gargalhada altamente maluca._

_Quando já estávamos meio longe dali, bateu um ventinho bom. E, de uma maneira ridícula, o papel com a poesia escrita saiu voando da minha mão! Saí correndo atrás do papel, deixado um Draco Malfoy perplexo para trás. Ele provavelmente estava pensando como diabos um ventinho de nada tinha feito o poema sair voando por aí._

_Preciso mesmo fazer uns exercícios físicos porque aquela correria toda me cansou... E muito! Mas pelo menos valeu a pena porque consegui recuperar a preciosidade._

_Depois, corri de volta até o sonserino e o abracei como se alguma coisa muito importante tivesse acontecido. Ele ficou chocado e não correspondeu. Quer dizer, ele começou a batucar nas minhas costas..._

_-O que é isso? –perguntei._

_-É um coração. –ele parou com as batidinhas leves e ritmadas, mas eu ainda podia ouvir alguma coisa pulsando naquele ritmo. Era o meu coração acelerado por causa da corrida, provavelmente. Ou seria o dele? Não, claro que não era o dele!_

_Estava absolutamente confusa quando ouvi um grito._

_-Lá estão eles! –era Mary que vinha andando até nós com o seu francês "d'Artagnan" atrás, seguindo-a como um cachorrinho treinado. É, certas mulheres têm um poder dominador imenso._

_Depois disso, voltamos para a mansão. Mas essa coisa do coração não me sai da cabeça. E outra coisa: O que diabos deu em mim pra abraçar Draco Malfoy?!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Que mensagem enorme! Eu queria ter muito assunto assim como você. As únicas novidades aqui são: John finalmente resolveu dar um rumo à sua vida! Quer dizer, ele não esperava alimentar uma esposa saudável e uma bebê linda (a Gabi!) mais saudável ainda com aquelas comidas cheias de gorduras saturadas e enlatados que ele tem em casa, não é?_

_Gina, é sério, ainda bem que os bebês humanos ficam nos corpos das mulheres porque se a Gabriela estivesse dentro da barriga já proeminente do John, ela já ia nascer com um sério problema de obesidade ou veias entupidas por causa da quantidade absurda de carboidratos!_

_Ah, e o Bradley colocou na cabeça que precisava urgentemente saber o nome do seu peixe dourado. Como eu sei que ele não tem nome, disse pra aquele louco que o peixe se chamava Draco. Você não se importa, não é? _

_Resolvi te mandar uns testes de uma revista pra você se distrair um pouco caso seja trancada no seu quarto aí (de novo). Mas caso você seja trancada com mais alguém, pode desistir dos malditos testes! Quer dizer, dependendo da pessoa._

_Preciso parar por aqui porque a Gabi está me chutando e me deixando enjoada. Só espero que ela não seja como o pai e esteja reivindicando batatas fritas!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_**Teste – Você é uma boa namorada?**_

_1 – Seu namorado diz a você que vai sair com os amigos, qual sua reação?_

_Ué, normal. Não estamos casados._

_Brigo com ele e termino tudo._

_Falo pra ele ir mesmo. Até falo pra ele beijar outra também._

_**Minha resposta: **letra a!_

_2 – Ele quer ver o jogo de quadribol e você não pode perder aquele filme bruxo maravilhoso que está passando. E aí, quem ganha a disputa?_

_Ele com certeza, afinal é ele quem manda!_

_Eu até deixo ele ir assistir, mas fico atrapalhando o jogo inteiro._

_Nos revezamos na hora de ceder._

_**Minha resposta:** letra c!_

_3 – Suas amigas dizem que viram seu namorado beijando outra. O que você faz?_

_Termino tudo sem dizer quais são os meus motivos._

_Jogo aberto. Chamo ele pra conversar e pergunto se é verdade ou não._

_Faço um escândalo. Assim ele deixa de ser besta._

_**Minha resposta: **letra c!_

_4 – Ele vai jogar quadribol com os amigos. Você..._

_Vou junto e ainda levo apito e pompom para torcer pelo meu fofucho!_

_Saio com minhas amigas._

_Fico mandando mil mensagens e/ou sigo-o escondida porque preciso saber se ele foi mesmo encontrar os amigos._

_**Minha resposta: **letra b!_

_5 – Durante sua TPM, como você se comporta?_

_Tento me controlar. Ele não tem nada a ver com os meus hormônios._

_Aproveito para ficar bem chata e encher a paciência dele._

_Me isolo e fico chorando._

_**Minha resposta: **letra b!_

_6 – Você e suas amigas têm uma festa imperdível, mas está com medo do seu namorado não gostar nada da idéia. E aí?_

_Simples, não conto que vou!_

_Converso com ele e falo que quero muito ir e que ele devia confiar em mim._

_Desencano da festa e fico em casa._

_**Minha resposta: **letra b!_

_7 – Seu namorado odeia que você o chame de "apelidinhos fofinhos". Por isso..._

_Eu faço questão de chamar ele de todos os "inhos" na frente dos amigos dele._

_Chamo apenas pelo nome._

_Quando estamos sozinhos, eu chamo, mas na frente dos outros é ridículo._

_**Minha resposta:** letra c!_

_8 – Você vai pra uma festa com sua turma e a turma do seu gato. Como você se comporta?_

_Fico colada nele o tempo todo!_

_Fico bêbada pra ser legal._

_Fico com ele um pouco, mas também fico com as minhas amigas._

_**Minha resposta:** letra c!_

_9 – Você quer viajar para a praia e o seu namorado para o interior. Quem ganha esta briga?_

_Depende. Conversamos e decidimos juntos o que é melhor para os dois._

_Falo pra ele que se ele quiser ir até o interior eu termino com ele._

_Faço tudo o que ele quiser._

_**Minha resposta:** letra a!_

_10 – Você é fiel?_

_A partir do momento que eu achar que devo ficar com outro cara, prefiro terminar o namoro._

_Sim, sim, sim!!!_

_Hum, depende. Se o cara for muito gato posso abrir uma exceção._

_**Minha resposta:** letra a!_

_**RESULTADO: **Muito bem! Você sabe como se comportar, ou seja é uma ótima namorada. Continue assim._

_Se o resultado foi tão bom, por que eu não sou considerada uma boa namorada na vida real?_

_Ok, talvez seja porque eu não tenho um namorado (ainda!) mas isso é só um pequeno e insignificante detalhe!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você já usou aquelas roupas novas?_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Ainda não... Estou esperando pelo corte de cabelo pra ver como fica o conjunto. Quer dizer, como eu vou ficar depois de uma mudança radical._

_Ai Merlin, eu nunca me imaginei dizendo isso!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_As coisas mudam... E você não vai se arrepender! Eu juro!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Não sei não, hein..._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Caso você não saiba, ainda não foi provado que aquela notícia sobre Draco Malfoy é verdadeira, por isso, trate de me mandar algum material sobre ele! Você não pode relaxar! E se for mentira?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Não é mentira! Mas mesmo assim, aqui vai alguma coisa sobre ele._

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy pode ser um insensível preconceituoso na maioria das vezes, mas uma coisa eu tenho que dizer: ele conhece as batidas do coração de uma mulher. Não que isso seja grande coisa em comparação com as coisas que ele **não** sabe, mas já é alguma coisa, certo?_

_Todas aquelas que quiserem ter alguma coisa com ele, se agarrem a essa qualidade e não a soltem mais!_

_Ah, e lembrem-se de gastar grande parte do seu dinheiro com os bebês focas!_

_Informativo para conscientizar!_

_Em 2001, uma equipe internacional de veterinários esteve no Canadá observando a caça às focas. Segundo seu relatório, mais de 40 dos animais capturados tiveram a pele arrancada ainda vivos. "O mundo está observando, e não vai mais tolerar este cruel e desnecessário massacre. Na Holanda, as pessoas estão conscientes de que o Canadá permite a continuidade desta matança brutal" afirmou a ambientalista holandesa Marianne Thieme._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Aproveite seu período de grávida e coma o que quiser! A Gabi agradece!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você enlouqueceu de vez ou é só impressão?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_É só impressão..._

_Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha enlouquecido..._

--- Fim do capítulo 9 ---

N/A: A poesia linda e maravilhosa é do Fernando Pessoa, e eu peguei no profile da Biba Akizuki. Hehehe

Agradecimentos aos Reviews:

P.P.: E seja feita a sua vontade, mesmo que tardia. O.O

Xianya: Bem, não sei se o trio louco vai aparecer novamente, mas as meninas são legais. risos O romance está começando (e eu estou enrolando, né?XD) Mesmo que atrasada, espero que esse ano que (mal) começou seja ótimo pra você. Se quiser uma consulta sobre as previsões para o seu signo, pode me procurar... (Sim, consegui um guia dos signos! o/)

Lú: Só quem pode agradecer aqui sou eu, menina! Pelo review, pela carta, pelos presentinhos fofos. Fiquei me sentindo a pior das criaturas, mas sabe como é... A coruja anda falhando (Tá pior que Errol dos Weasley XD). Te adoro, moça!

Nathoca Malfoy: Hum... anotando tudo Vivendo e aprendendo. Essa técnica eu não conhecia! Se bem que acho que eu nunca teria coragem o suficiente para usá-la. Infelizmente (principalmente se o carinha fosse bonito)... Tô te acrescentando no MSN, moça. Vamos trocar uma idéia e... Ah, eu também amo o Blaise! -

Tatá: Hehehehe, é isso aí. Estou liberando meu lado malvado. Espero estar sendo eficiente nisso. Sabe como é, nunca fui uma ótima vilã (para minha própria infelicidade)!

Fluora: E o nome do peixe é... Draco! Muahahahaha risada maligna Adorou o nome do capítulo? Esse é um dos meus pontos fracos, embora não ache que seja o mais difícil em se escrever algo (o título). O mais difícil numa história é... Oras, a história! risos

Miaka: Hum... Acho que o Draco é homem o suficiente (pelo menos nas minhas concepções... risos), então deixe ele assim por mais um tempinho. cara de má Quanto a Gina conversar com um caracol, ah... É que caracóis são fofinhos.

PatyAnjinha Malfoy: Ahhh! Eu também não lembro, Paty! cara de choque Vê aí e qualquer coisa, me alerta que eu chamo o "Sistema de apoio Lina" e vou correndo resolver!

Nana Malfoy: O.O Tudo bem... Er... Se exaltar é normal. com medo Fique a vontade. A Vivian é inspirada na Biba Akizuki (também conhecida como Vivian mesmo... O.O). Mas pode apostar que ela quer roubar o Draquito... Afinal, quem não quer? risos

Nahemwe: A questão da roupa da Cris libertá-la é só um... Acidente (que vai irritar o Draco, por acaso. carinha de anjo). Opa, opa, acho que estou dando dicas demais... O.O

MiaH Canyo: Aí está! palmas, palmas para a titia MiaH poeta maltrapilha (risos) Grila com isso não, MiaH, te adoro! E também adoro a Mari, é claro. Com certeza, ela é muito burra. O Draco devia ficar comigo!

Flavia Tovo: Estava na hora das tão famosas fãs do Draco aparecerem de verdade, né? Agradeço do fundo do estômago queimado (u.u) pela paciência. o/ (isso quer dizer braços levantados, como se dissessem "Viva!". risos)

Ny Malfoy Kayba: Pior que sumiu mesmo! E eu achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa... Talvez alguma daquelas previsões de tarô (como a de você ter um filho cara de anjo) pudesse ter se realizado. risos, risos e mais risos da cara da tia Ny Esse é o preço que se paga por ser a chocolate da venda. XP

Dodo-HP: cara irritada Ei, eu não sou "tia Vampie"! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Não sou uma vampira! ficando calma Olha Rora, o segredo eu não posso contar... Mas posso te ajudar a descobrir. O abraço da "Mica que não paga mico" eu mando, pode deixar... Só não me responsabilizo se ela aparecer com alguns ossos quebrados. sorriso angelical Te adoro!

Atalanta de Tebas: Você fala francês? puxa a Atalanta Agora não largo mais! O.O Sou uma pobre aprendiz iniciante deste idioma cheio de acentos. risos Agora que ofereceu ajuda, acho que vou pedir. (Que abusada eu, hein? risos)

Dodo-HP: Você de novo?! risos Não, não sou e nem gostaria. Por que? Bem, franceses fedem. (Se meu pai lesse isso, eu estava morta! O.O)

Winky Greenleaf: Elis! cai da cadeira Hum... Entendo esse negócio de ser desocupada (pelo menos nas férias e tal). Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e lido tudo em... Um dia?! saltitante

Dodo-HP: cara de choque Menino,outro review??? Quando a "aquilo", a Mica já tá lá. Eu não sei se vou, mas devo aparecer. Sei lá, talvez sejamuita responsabilidade e eu não fique muito ativa (pelo menos não por muito tempo). E já participo de muitos, então não sei se dou conta. Mas não se preocupe. Aliás, preferia o "Mano a mana" do que aquelaoutra coisa doida que você criou. O.O

Winky Greenleaf: De novo também (risos)! Tudo bem, não tem problema de comentar repetidamente. XD Hum... Essa idéia da Mary ter se apossado da varinha é uma ótima, mas (acredite!) eu não tinha pensado nisso. Prefiro dizer que a Gina é retardada mesmo... Hehehe

Ana Paula: DG Action a caminho (Pelo menos é o que eu também espero, por incrível que pareça). Quanto ao lance do Draco pensando que é gay, foi um surto. O.OMeio OOC da minha parte, mas...

Hermione Kinomoto: Idéias são loucas... E vêm nas horas mais inusitadas. A questão é anotá-las... Mesmo que você saia de um restaurante cheio de guardanapos rabiscados ou de um banheiro público com um bolo de papel higiênico cheio de coisas escritas a lápis de maquiagem alheio. O.O

MaryMadMalfoyAramis: Aramis! (abraço) Demorei um ano pra entender o porquê da fertilidade da Molly (risos). Liga não, estou totalmente lerda... Não é a toa que agora estou com galhos de cerejas saindo pelas orelhas. Se bem que não é por causa da fic, porque ela está meio bloqueada. (sorriso) Er... Quer uma cereja? (Pra não lembrar do ESBT)

Belial Malfoy: Na minha humilde opinião a relação deles progride sim! Mas como infelizmente nem todos devem concordar comigo, o que posso dizer? Talvez que sua espera terminou? (Fugindo do assunto? Eu? Magina...)

Helena Black: Realmente, pesadelo muito mixuruca esse! (Desculpe estragar o casório com o Brad Pitt. O.O) Bem, agora já dá pra ver como as coisas... Hum... Melhoraram? Super abraço!

**Nota da Beta:** Uau, a cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com essa menina... A fic está ficando cada vez mais envolvente!!! E, uma pergunta q não pode faltar: quem escreveu aquela poesia linda??? Foi você mesma ou foi tirada de algum livro??? Poxa, foi tão lindo o momento em q a Gina voltou e do nada abraçou o Draco... Acho q devia ser a emoção do momento... Logo depois dela ter ouvido a poesia declamada e corrido atrás do papel, ela ficou "emocionalmente abatida" e acabou por abraçar o nosso loiro...

Bom, vou estar esperando os próximos capítulos, muito mais ansiosa q antes!!!

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**


	10. Roupas para elfos e incidente a francesa

N/A: Que coisa! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas minhas mensagens no início do capítulo anterior não foram publicadas! O pior é que nem lembro o que escrevi... Ah, parece que está se formando um clubinho do Victor, o caracol! Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. Quer dizer, ele nem fala nem nada! Tudo bem... Aliás, respondendo uma pergunta freqüente feita por umas meninas queridas: Claro que o Victor **NÃO** vai ter um caso com o Draco peixe! –risos-

Ah, acho que todos entenderam, mas como meus comentários felizes foram apagados, o nome do capítulo passado é "O amor, quando se revela". Beijos

Dedicatória: Como não poderia deixar de ser, dedico isso a um cara que eu sequer conheço, mas a quem sou completamente agradecida: o inventor da internet! Vi por aí que o nome do indivíduo era Tim Berners-Lee. (Fic da Lina também é cultura!)

**Capítulo dez – Roupas para elfos e incidente a francesa**

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Acabei de constatar que somos duas antas! Assim que cheguei em casa, corri para a cozinha (na verdade, demorei um pouco para ach�-la, mas esse é só um pequeno e irrelevante detalhe)._

_O objetivo de tudo isso: encontrar Cris e entregar-lhe o tal vestido de verão. Acho que fiquei tão empolgada com a idéia de recompens�-la por ter sido tão boazinha comigo, que esqueci um certo detalhe. O único problema era que não me considerava sua "dona". Era mais como uma visitante na Mansão Malfoy do que uma "dona de elfos" propriamente dita. Mas você sabe como é a auto-estima dos elfos domésticos em geral. Ainda assim, como eu podia imaginar que Cris me considerasse sua "patroa"?_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Onde exatamente você quer chegar? Não me diga que... Ah, não! Como o Malfoy reagiu a isso?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Isso mesmo!_

_-Cris! Trouxe um presente para você! –gritei._

_-Um presente para Cris? –ela apareceu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma voz embargada._

_É isso aí! –sorri feliz e entreguei o pacote à ela._

_Vi suas mãozinhas abrirem o papel com o máximo de cuidado, para logo depois soltar um guincho terrível._

_-A Srta. deu uma roupa para Cris! **Uma roupa!** Cris foi uma elfa m�?_

_-Claro que não... –tentei me explicar ainda sem entender._

_-Por que está me mandando embora?_

_-Eu o...? –comecei, mas de repente compreendi o que ela estava querendo dizer. A compreensão me atingiu como uma avalanche devastadora e com um enorme poder de destruição. O que acontece se um elfo recebe uma peça de roupa do seu "mestre"É libertadoé claro! Como pudemos ser tão burras?_

_De repente, Cris abriu um berreiro e gritou tanto que atraiu a atenção de seu verdadeiro dono. Em poucos minutos, a porta da cozinha foi escancarada por um certo loiro com uma expressão dura._

_-Mas o que diabos está acontecen...? –parou ao notar o vestido nos braços de Cris. –**WEASLEY!**_

_Me encolhi toda ao ouvir meu sobrenome ser gritado de forma tão brutal e... alta! Quase que aquele brutamontes estourava meus tímpanos!_

_-Nem me olhe dessa forma! –falei o mais corajosamente que pude diante das faíscas de ira que irradiavam de suas orbes cinzentas. – Só queria agradecê-la por tudo o que fez comigo desde que cheguei aqui! –gritei._

_-Não minta pra mim! Sei que queria me prejudicar! –ele urrou ainda mais alto, se aproximando como se fosse um leão atrás de sua presa. Draco Malfoy? Um leão? Logo imaginei-o com uma juba ridícula. Com esse pensamento, comecei a rir. Sério... O cara l�, todo irritado, pronto pra me matar e eu rindo escandalosamente._

_Óbvio que depois da minha explosão de riso, ele não entendeu nada. Ficou l�, com uma cara de retardado. Essa expressão só durou um segundo, porque logo em seguida deu mais um passo perigoso em minha direção._

_-Do que está rindo?_

_Abri a boca para responder, mas nada me vinha a mente. Não podia simplesmente dizer que o tinha comparado com um leão. Isso só serviria para aumentar sua ira._

_-Eu... eu... lembrei de uma piada! –Francamente! Que desculpa esfarrapada! Mas foi a melhor que consegui arranjar..._

_-E poderia dividi-la comigo? –dito isso, ergueu uma sobrancelha loira._

_De alguma maneira isso me afetou. Dividir uma piada com Draco Malfoy parecia a coisa mais patética de todos os tempos. Pior ainda porque a tal piada sequer existia!_

_-Er... Pensando bem... Nem é tão engraçada assim..._

_-Agora quero saber. –retrucou em tom de desdém, cruzando os braços._

_Oh céus, que sufoco!_

_-Qua... Qual é o animal preferido dos vampiros? –perguntei, mas ele nem ao menos tentou responder! Diante do seu silêncio, resolvi dar, eu mesma, a resposta. – A girafa! –Esperei por alguma manifestação de riso, nem que fosse um sorrisinho desdenhoso. Mas nada veio... Idiota sem humor!_

_-Que engraçado... –comentou irônico. Bem, pelo menos ele tinha esquecido o papo sobre o vestido da Cris... – Mas sua piada sem graça não é o assunto em questão. Quero que fale sobre a merda que fez-...Ou não._

_-Não queria livr�-la do trabalho. Só presente�-laÉ tão difícil entender isso? Não pensei que pudesse libert�-la, até porque nem dona dela eu sou!_

_Nesse minuto, ele parou para refletir um pouco. Era totalmente verdade que eu não era dona de Cris, e ele nem tinha se tocado! Cara sem noção!_

_-E aí? –perguntei curiosa para saber o desfecho daquela história doida._

_-Cris, você continuará trabalhando aqui. –disse por fim._

_Nunca vi uma criatura tão feliz por saber que iria trabalhar. A elfa deu um grito de pura alegria e correu para me abraçar. Acho que ela teria feito o mesmo com Malfoy, se ele não fosse tão grosso e tal. Quer dizer, se ela fosse abraç�-lo, imunda como estava, era bem provável que ele lhe desse um guarda roupa completo! E aí seria mesmo "adeus, Cris"!_

_-Só o que faltava era você levar essa serviçal para o cabeleireiro hoje... –resmungou antes de sair pisando duro dali._

_Ah não! O cabeleireiro! Eu tinha me esquecido! Preciso ir! A Mary já está lá embaixo me esperando... Eu disse que só ia trocar de roupa, mas não pude deixar de retratar esse acontecimento!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Onde você se meteu? Me escreva LOGO!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_O Malfoy resolveu nos acompanhar até o cabeleireiro. Na verdade a Mary foi quem insistiu tanto que acho que ele resolveu dar o braço a torcer e parar aquela tortura auditiva. Ela só deve ter feito aquilo porque seu d'Artagnan iria a tiracolo, logo, eu ficaria sobrando._

_Saímos então, com Mary e o d'Artagnan (que descobri se chamar Jean) tagarelando sem parar. É claro que eles eram os únicos que conversavam animadamente, porque o clima entre eu e o Malfoy estava estranho. Ele porque é um anti-social mesmo... Eu porque estava pensando no próximo fascículo do guia de francês._

_De repente, uma risada estridente quebrou meus pensamentos. Era Mary..._

_-Quem arrisca não petista! –ela exclamou no meio de uma conversa que não tenho idéia de como era._

_No instante que ouvi isso, tive uma idéia... Frases! O próximo item do vocabulário seriam frases básicas! Para isso eu tive que usar Malfoy, pelo menos no momento. Grande erro! Se eu soubesse o que estava por vir, nunca teria feito isso._

_-Malfoy?_

_-O que é?_

_-Como se diz "Eu estou cansado" em francês?_

_-Je suis fatigué._

_-E eu estou com fome?_

_-J'ai faim._

_-E onde é o banheiro?_

_-Où est lê toilette? (N/AÉ isso mesmo, certo?)_

_Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que me virei abruptamente para Malfoy antes de fazer aquilo que deveria ser a última pergunta._

_-Como se diz "eu te amo" em francês?_

_-Je t'aime... –ele respondeu muito baixo. Mal deu pra ouvir._

_-Como? –perguntei, incentivando-o a dizer mais alto._

_-Je t'aime. –só que dessa vez ele falou de uma forma muito embolada. Eu não conseguia entender nada!_

_-Eu te amo? –questionei novamente._

_Parece que ele estava perdendo a paciência, porque em um minuto estava andando calmamente, enquanto no outro estava gritando a plenos pulmões._

_-Weasley, é JE T'AIME!_

_Assim que terminou de proferir tais palavras, as pessoas ao nosso redor pareceram congelar. A maioria deles parecia não ter nada para fazer, porque nos encaravam com expressões chocadas e sonhadoras ao mesmo tempo. Um grupinho de garotas francesas que dava risadinhas começou a aplaudir._

_Foi nessa hora que senti o primeiro flash cegante. Seriam mais fãs loucas do Malfoy, apreciando a suposta declaração (ou tentando me matar com suas máquinas potentes)?_

_Olhei ao meu redor e deparei-me com uma equipe inteira, não de fãs, mas de profissionais. Como eles puderam passar tão despercebidos? Como conseguiram? Será que para ser repórter nos dias de hoje tem que passar por um treinamento de ninja ou qualquer coisa do tipo? E o melhor, por que enquanto uns agem dessa forma, eu tenho que conviver com o Malfoy?_

_Não esperei por mais nada, saí correndo dali._

_Malfoy veio atrás de mim e, como ando muito sedentária, me alcançou facilmente._

_-Weasley, sua idiota, precisa voltar l�!_

_-Não! –gritei, com os olhos já se enchendo de lágrimas. – Não quero e **não vou **voltar l�!_

_-Por que? –perguntou tentando parecer paciente (e falhando miseravelmenteé claro)._

_-Eu quero sumir... Primeiro tive que vir pra c�, ficar sob o mesmo teto que você, agüentar caracóis no almoço!... Estou perdendo um momento especial da minha melhor amiga! Ela vai ser mãe e eu sequer sabia disso até pouco tempo! E agora vão dizer que temos um caso depois daquela declaração falsa! Provavelmente vou perder o emprego e terminar indo morar na casa dos meus pais... De novo!_

_-Weasley, você está na TPM?_

_Como ele pôde ser tão insensível! Diante dessa "pergunta-resposta", urrei e deixei que uma torrente de lágrimas saísse correndo dos meus olhos. Me sentia tão incompreendida, solitária, confusa... Era como se fosse a pessoa mais azarada de todo o mundo!_

_-Olha, você não vai resolver nada correndo por Marselha. –ele tentou me acalmar. Surpreendentemente, conseguiu. Foi como se me desse uma injeção de ânimo, porque já não me sentia tão mal._

_Então, depois de ter dito aquelas palavras estranhamente reconfortantes, me abraçou. Suspirei e me permiti fechar os olhos. Ali, aspirando o cheiro de Malfoy, me senti mais calma e, de alguma forma, mais feliz. Era como se eu só fosse uma menininha no seu abrigo. Me senti uma criança de novo... Mas não era exatamente como estar nos braços do meu pai. Era só... Completamente estranho!_

_Comigo mais calma, voltamos e pudemos, finalmente, ir para o salão de beleza._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Fico feliz que esteja se entendendo com o Malfoy. Gina, não fica mal porque está "perdendo um momento importante meu". Quando a Gabriela for nascer, você já vai estar aqui. E se não estiver, vou onde quer que você esteja para te trazer nem que seja arrastada! Então, não tem porque se preocupar._

_Garota, que feitiço você jogou no tal Bradley? Aquele cara só fala de vocêÉ "quando a Virgínia vai voltar?" ou "A Gina está bem lá na França?" toda hora! Eu não agüento mais! Acho que fui meio grossa com ele dá última vez que veio falar comigo. Dei um grito tão grande que ele saiu desajeitadamente para o banheiro e não voltou. Bem, pelo menos eu não o vi voltando._

_Fiquei preocupada._

_Esclarecimentos sobre esse comportamento atípico do seu amigo seriam bem vindos._

_Um grande abraço_

_PS: Será que dá para fornecer informações vitais, como o seu novo corte de cabelo, por exemplo?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Meu novo corte de cabelo – uma análise_

_Ele está bem mais curto, mais ou menos pelos ombros, com uma diferença entre a parte da frente e a de trás! Segundo o cabeleireiro isso é um tal de "degradê". Que nome mais estranho!_

_Mas o mais estranho definitivamente não foi isso... Foi outra coisa totalmente doida que aconteceu._

_Como já disse, fomos até o salão de beleza. Depois de uma hora (não, perdão... demorou **mais** de uma hora!), finalmente estava pronta._

_Malfoy e Jean já estavam completamente entediados. Tudo bem que a Mary os obrigou a cortar os cabelos, mas o corte deles, embora relativamente demorado, foi muito mais rápido que os nossos._

_Quando terminamos, fomos encontr�-los na sala de espera. Jean se levantou logo e correu até Mary, começando a falar algo que suponho que tenha sido um elogio. Em contrapartida, Malfoy passou por mim e soltou um comentário bastante grosseiro._

_-Parece um porco espinho vermelho..._

_Por favor, não diga que isso é TPM, mas fiquei totalmente estressada. Eu tinha me disposto a passar horas a fio sentada, com um completo desconhecido puxando meus cabelos e ganhava um comentário infeliz daqueles? Nem pensar!_

_-Draco Malfoy, você...! –não pude terminar, porque um rapaz que acabara de entrar tinha olhado pra mim com uma expressão encantada. Feliz com isso, sorri para ele antes de vê-lo caminhar até mim com passos elegantes e firmes._

_-Salut. –disse casual._

_-Je ne parle pas français. –murmurei, envergonhada. (N/A: Eu não falo francês. ')_

_-Inglês? –ele perguntou com um sorriso galanteador._

_-Exatamente!_

_-Então vejo que teremos alguns problemas de comunicação, mas não creio haver nada grave._

_É impressão minha ou ele estava insinuando que nós teríamos alguma coisa?_

_-Ah, como pude esquecer de me apresentar? Eu sou Paul Larrousse. E a srta...?_

_-Virgínia Weasley._

_-Me escreva, srta. Weasley._

_Eu teria dito "Pode me chamar de Virgínia", mas achei que estávamos ficando íntimos demais em muito pouco tempo._

_-Claro-Foi minha resposta. Olhei de esguelha para Malfoy, Mary e Jean. Os dois últimos estavam conversando animadamente, enquanto aquele loiro aguado revirava os olhos. Ele chegou a olhar para mim, mas desviou quando percebeu que eu o estava encarando._

_-Então até lá. –Paul se despediu e eu me vi livre para sair dali com o resto do grupo._

_Não tínhamos nem saído da rua do estabelecimento, quando ouvi meu nome ser gritado por uma voz feminina._

_-Virgínia! –uma garota bonita de longos cabelos cacheados e castanhos corria até mim. Juro que não fazia a menor idéia de quem ela poderia ser._

_-Vejo que não se lembra de mim. Eu sou MiaH! –sorriu para mim e logo depois para os outros presentes. –Olá pra você também, Malfoy._

_Estava tão abismada que nem vi quando um rapaz (lindo, diga-se de passagem) de olhos verdes e cabelos escuros e cacheados se aproximou. Eu diria que era só mais um transeunte, mas ele parou ao nosso lado e revirou os olhos pouco antes de dizer com uma voz falsamente irritada,._

_-Não... **Eu** sou MiaH!_

.Fim do Capítulo 10.

N/A: Mil perdões pela demora! O capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas foi muito difícil escrevê-lo. Ele não está betado, porque eu já estava me sentindo mal por fazer vocês esperarem tanto. Se ainda fosse mandar pra a beta, ia demorar mais!

Essa coisa da MiaH eu meio que tirei de uma história original que estou escrevendo. COPIEI EU MESMA! A que ponto cheguei, hein? Hehehe

Não tenho muito o que dizer... As coisas não estão exatamente boas. Quer dizer, está tudo bem! Não, tem alguma coisa que não está bem, mas eu não faço idéia do que seja. Complicado, não? Por essas e outras que me mandaram fazer terapia... Vai entender!

Agradecimentos aos Reviews 

**Nath Mansur: **Aquela história foi meio que um surto... Eu estava pensativa, ouvindo música... Até que o som resolveu se revoltar e ficou todo "tum tum... tum tum..." e eu "Nossa, parece um coração!"... Aí veio toda uma filosofia sobre a possibilidade dos sons terem corações. Quando sentei pra escrever a fic, lembrei da cena e PIMBA! O Draco virou um semi-especialista em batimentos cardíacos! (Risos) Já o caso da Gina... Foi a emoção do momento. Além do que, abraçar é muito bom! Adoro abraçar as pessoas e, na ocasião, não tinha ninguém pra abraçar. Então a Gina teve que realizar meu desejo secreto de abraçar o Draquito. Acho que já fiz revelações demais. (risos) Valeu pelo review!

**Helena Black: **Acho que aí tivemos uma manifestação de ciúme por parte do nosso querido Draco. E veja bem, para muitos figurantes nessa fic, rola uma action. Caramba, você deve ser vidente ou alguma coisa do tipo! Porque sim, a/o MiaH apareceu novamente. Ah, acho que é "esculacha", mas acho melhor consultar a beta pra ter certeza.

**Miaka: **Nós sabemos que o Draco é homem. Isso deve ser suficiente. Um minuto porque os personagens querem se intrometer nessa resposta de review.

Gina: Eu? Catar o Malfoy? Você está louca? (tendo um ataque histérico)

Oh céusé melhor parar por aqui antes que a Gina enlouqueça. Desprezando o Draquinho? Vê se pode!

**MiaH Canyo: **Hahahaha Olá "Srta. Maravilhosa, linda, vestida de trapos"! Olha você aí de novo... E como sou muito bondosa. Você é uma bela garota de longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados. (risos) Mas você é mesmo... Só que a MiaH fictícia não será tão tarada... Eu acho... Ah, MiaH, querida, o que diabos você foi fazer no banheiro? (risos)

**Nahemwe: **Realmente, o que não irrita o Draco? Se ele soubesse que estresse aumenta as probabilidades de se ter um infarto cedo, além de causar hemorróidas, não seria assim! Brigada pelo elogio e pelo review! Fiquei muito feliz quando li!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **A atualização finalmente chegou! Eu gostei da Gina abraçando o Draco. Só que quando escrevi fiquei triste. Mesmo se odiando, eles podem se abraçar! Ou pelo menos puderam... Enquanto isso, eu e muitas outras pobres mortais ficamos de braços abertos, mas nada vem... No máximo, um vento... O que já é alguma coisa, já que gosto relativamente de ventos. E você? (Será que viajei muito na resposta do seu review? Se sim, favor avisar que responderei decentemente mais tarde. )

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Ol�, moça! Também já anotei muita coisa em guardanapos, papéis higiênicos, lencinhos (daqueles de assoar o nariz)... Eu adoro o Fernando! E a Florbela! Não, não tenho uma super atração pela letra "F"... Gostaria de ler suas poesias. Você pode me mandar por e-mail?

**Ana Paula: **Essa poesia é linda mesmo... Obrigada pelo elogio! Bem, a Gina não mudou radicalmente. E, de qualquer forma, não acho que ela vá ficar totalmente diferente, afinal... São só roupas novas e um "novo" cabelo. Alguns dizem que isso muda muita coisa, outros que não. E aí?

**Xianya: **Oi! Sim, o romance está começando. (Né?) Sabe, esse negócio da Mary Dominadora de Caras me deu uma idéia. Hahaha. Ah, o guia não foi escrito pela Sibila! Não gosto dela e ela provavelmente não gosta de mim... Logo, não me cederia o guia. Então vamos l�! Peixes: O dia exigirá criatividade. Experimente usar outras vias e métodos para realizar o que se propõe antes de desistir. Acredite, até o último minuto, que possui disposição! Se a irritação estiver muito presente no dia de hoje, observe se não há necessidade de mudar o jeito ou estratégia com que vem encarando as coisas. Que tal refletir sobre isso?

**Amanda San Black: **A Gina está perguntando se achou uma companheira na luta para a preservação das focas! (risos) Er... Bem... Demorei pra postar, mas foi por uma boa (?) causa. Como deu pra ver, o Draco não é um exemplo de sensibilidade... Mas como dizem por aí: "água mole e pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura".

**Hermionegrange: **Eu também passei um bom tempo ausente da internet, por isso entendo perfeitamente a sua situação. Isso é uma coisa bem chata (liga não... sou internetmaníaca!), mas tudo bem... Dá pra superar. Lembro de você sim! E fico muito honrada e feliz por saber que você acompanha e gosta da fic. Um super abraço!

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis: **Mary! Brigada, moça! Você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, não é? Se não sabe, saiba agora! Ah, eu não dei o d'Art. Só emprestei. (risos) Olha l�, hein? Cuidado porque eu, você e a Cris ainda vamos brigar muito pela posse dele! Com direito a muitas e muitas jujubasé claro. Não disse que te adoro ainda... Pois bem, te adoro! One for all and all for one!

**Ginna C Malfoy: **Bem, posso demorar pra postar os capítulos por causa de alguma coisa ou outra, mas largar a fic (principalmente sabendo que tantas pessoas acompanham e comentam) não seria algo que eu faria... Pelo menos não em condições normais. Também odeio quando isso acontece com alguma fic que estou lendo... Fico super frustrada. Ah, o poema é do Fernando Pessoa. Ele é demais, não acha?

Um super abraço pra vocês! Muito obrigada por terem comentado e, acima de tudo, lido. Amei todos os reviews! Amei saber que tem gente lendo! E chega disso tudo antes que tentem encontrar razões não muito agradáveis para essa suposta sensibilidade. (risos)

Beijos pra todos!

One for all and all for one!


	11. Anne e Paul

N/A: Finalmente, hein? Gente, mil perdões pela demora! Primeiro, o computador resolveu fazer uma revolução contra o sistema autoritário do "Eu te uso, mas você jamais me usará" imposto por esta pessoa que vos fala (Eu!)... Então a coisa teve que ir pra um técnico. Quando ele voltou resolvi começar a escrever uma história (Que provisoriamente se chama "Em busca do emprego encantado"). E não, não é uma fic. Em todo caso, achei melhor esquecer da dita cuja por um tempo e me dedicar mais à fic (principalmente porque estou com medo que o computador tenha uma "recaída").

Momento propaganda: E eu tenho um blog e um flog! Para quem quer conhecer um pouco mais sobre a minha pobre cabecinha: http:hatamata.weblogger. com. br (Com espaços para o sistema do fanfiction aceitar)Ou w w w . flogao. com . br / tartarugamarela (Fimdo momento propaganda)

Agradecimento: A Morpheus, por ainda não ter me levado para o seu reino de sonhos...

Disclaimer: Algum dia o Draco será meu. Esperem e verão! XD

**Capítulo 11 – Anne e Paul**

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Por que você terminou aquela mensagem **exatamente** ali? Era algum artifício para me matar de curiosidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Pois saiba que eu jamais morreria sem saber essa revelação a respeito de MiaH!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Na verdade se tratava de uma tentativa quase frustrada de fazer suspense. Pelo menos não foi tão fracassada quanto eu havia previsto que seria._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Quer parar de enrolar e me contar logo o que diabos aconteceu!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem, vou contar tudo! Mas antes aconselho que deixe de lado esse nervosismo e stress. Além de aumentar as probabilidades de você morrer precocemente por um infarto ou de ter hemorróidas, pode ser ruim para a Gabi._

_Antes que você me mande uma coruja assassina por ter sido aparentemente cruel, vou lhe contar o ocorrido._

_Depois da estranha revelação daquele casal louco, eu e Malfoy piscamos atônitos. Como poderia uma pessoa só ser duas ao mesmo tempo!_

_Meu primeiro impulso foi o de dizer "Haha, eu não disse que MiaH era uma mulher!", mas ele poderia retrucar dizendo que MiaH era um homem **também**!_

_Mary e Jean apenas observavam tudo com expressões perplexas e cheias de interesse (incrível como nenhum estava falando absolutamente nada!)._

_Malfoy olhou a garota da cabeça aos pés e perguntou:_

_-O que acham de conversarmos melhor em minha casa?_

_-Seria ótimo! Eu e minha irmã adoraríamos! –respondeu o rapaz._

_-Não estava falando com você... –aquele irritante retrucou, ao que foi repreendido por Mary._

_-Draco! –ela exclamou, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do "Jean d'Artagnan"._

_Então fui puxada pela manga da camisa por um ex-sonserino ligeiramente irritado._

_-Você teria alguma relação com um dos seus irmãos? –perguntou em tom baixo._

_-Que tal relação fraternal?_

_-Eu quis dizer amorosamente..._

_-Não! –mal eu terminei de respondê-lo monossilabicamente, ele se afastou._

_-Tudo bem, garoto, pode vir conosco._

_E foi aí que eu subitamente entendi! Ele estava interessado em "MiaH-Homem" e não queria demonstrar!_

_Se eu tivesse uma filmadora trouxa, teria gravado tudo e mandado para a Rosalie. Seria a prova que está faltando!_

_No momento, entretanto, só pude lamentar._

_E rumamos todos para a mansão Malfoy em Marselha..._

_Quanto estávamos sentados na sala de estar, ligeiramente incomodados com tudo aquilo, foi que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido._

_-Então, quem é MiaH, afinal?_

_-Nós dois! –exclamou a menina- Eu sou Anne MiaH e esse é meu irmão gêmeo bivitelino Paul MiaH. Todos dizem que somos "idênticos", apesar de tudo._

_-Qual de vocês escreveu a nossa poesia? –não me contive. Tive que perguntar!_

_-Eu! –Anne soltou e eu quase pulei da cadeira, prestes a iniciar minha "dança da vitória". Ao invés disso contentei-me em gritar:_

_-Eu sabia!_

_Malfoy fez uma cara emburrada, mas não disse nada além de "E você?" para o rapaz. Eu não disse que estava rolando um interesse?_

_-Nós adotamos um "personagem" que não pudesse ser identificado. Assim podemos nos revezar para escrever as poesias **todos os dias**._

_Não estou brincando! Ele disse mesmo **"todos os dias"**! Por favor, esses dois não têm nada melhor para fazer do que escrever poemas para transeuntes desconhecidos!_

_-Decidimos escrever, mas nossos pais só pensam em cargos do Ministério. Lá não tem espaço para poetas. Então resolvemos fazer da escrita uma "profissão das horas vagas". –Anne terminou._

_Eu estava bestificada! Quer dizer, eu fico reclamando porque tenho que escrever uma matéria idiota para uma revista idiota! Mas tem gente que queria viver do que escreve e tem que se dedicar a um cargo de liderança no Ministério da Magia? Tudo estava mais do que claro: eles eram realmente bruxos e, provavelmente, puros sangue._

_Basicamente foi isso. Ainda conversamos mais um pouco até Mary exclamar loucamente que estava atrasada para sei lá o que e sair apressada puxando o Jean com ela._

_-Bem, nós também temos que ir. Muito trabalho a fazer. –Paul declarou._

_Anne pareceu um pouco relutante, mas terminou concordando com o irmão. Quem não ficou muito feliz com isso foi Malfoy. Assim que a dupla saiu, resmungou baixinho "garoto idiota". Diante de tal comentário não consegui me controlar. Por que ele era tão dissimulado!_

_-Você é masoquista, por acaso? –perguntei irritada. Ele me olhou estranho antes de responder._

_-Não! De onde você tirou essa idéia, Weasley?_

_-Então quer dizer que sempre que sente atração por alguém o chama de "idiota"?_

_Ele riu debochado._

_-Me desculpe, Weasley, mas não sinto atração por você! Nem mesmo com esse corte de... –nem deixei que ele terminasse. Avancei contra ele e dei um pulo impensado. Sim, pulei em cima do Malfoy para que ele calasse aquela maldita boca fina! Resultado: Caímos os dois!_

_Antes que você pense alguma besteira, vou logo avisando que me amaldiçoei até a morte por ter feito isso!_

_-Não estava falando de mim! –gritei._

_-Então de quem era? –como alguém pode manter a calma com outro sobre ele e, o que é pior, gritando histericamente._

_-O Paul! –berrei ainda mais alto._

_-Aquele MiaH-masculino! –E eis que finalmente surgiu o primeiro sinal de nervosismo!_

_-Isso mesmo... –consegui me acalmar um pouco._

_-De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? –ele estava irritado! De alguma forma estranha, isso serviu para me fazer relaxar um pouco._

_-Daquela carta cor-de-rosa que você escreveu para si mesmo._

_-Você... Como! Sua... Ladra! Weasley, eu vou te processar!_

_De uma forma surpreendente, me aproximei mais dele (se é que isso é possível)._

_-Tente..._

_Certo, tenho que admitir que essa não é exatamente a coisa certa para ser dita quando:_

 _Você está em cima de um cara._

 _O cara em questão está fulo com você._

 _Você, surpreendentemente, consegue se aproximar ainda mais do dito cujo._

_É claro que, para toda ação há uma reação._

_Eu só não esperava que a reação do Malfoy fosse... Aquela!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Vou fazer uma pergunta com toda a sinceridade da minha alma. Você já pensou em escrever um livro de suspense?_

_PS: Se sim, posso ser a assassina!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Por Merlin, Lizie, se acalme!_

_Não parei de escrever porque queria fazer suspense, como deve ter parecido. O real motivo foi que meus dedos estavam doendo! Caramba! Você acha que é fácil (e pouco doloroso) escrever tudo aquilo?_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Nem tente me enganar! Você pode dizer tudo em poucas palavras!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem. Lá vou eu com minhas poucas palavras... Ele me beijou._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Quero um relatório detalhado sobre tudo o que está acontecendo! Quero notícias! Notícias, Weasley! Entendeu bem!_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Dá um desconto, Rosalie. Meus dedos estão doloridos..._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Como assim **doloridos? O que você fez com os seus dedos?**_

_

* * *

__De: Lizzie_

_Para: Gina_

_Beijou? Você quer dizer que ele te beijou? Assim, beijou **mesmo**? Como você pode dizer simplesmente "Ele me beijou"! Cadê o resto? Virgínia Weasley, faça o favor de explicar direito!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizzie_

_Eu só tentei dizer tudo em poucas palavras! Mais informações quando os meus dedos se recuperarem!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Onde você se meteu! Não se esqueça de que ainda me deve explicações! Sabia que eu poderia lhe punir por omitir informações vitais para o desenvolvimento sadio da matéria e vendas da revista? Você **sabia** disso?_

_Não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento anti-profissional! Exijo informações o mais rápido possível. Não! Exijo informações **já**!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Só para me manter informada... Como estão seus lindos dedos?_

.Fim do Capítulo 11.

N/A: Putz! Dessa vez eu demorei, hein! Escrevi mais ou menos metade do capítulo a mão (E sim, minha pobre mão direita sofreu muito! Nessas horas dá vontade de ser ambidestra!). Mas voltando ao assunto, o computador teve alguns problemas (Quem acessar meu blog ou flog pode verificar isso).

Mas agora já é tarde da noite, amanhã tenho prova de geografia e tal, portanto tenho que dormir já já. Resolvi postar o capítulo hoje, terça-feira, sem betar mesmo... Tudo isso porque tenho consciência da enorme demora! Agora vamos aos agradecimentos!

Agradecimentos:

**Ni Kuzko:** Ol� Ny! O amor está nascendo... Sempre que escuto isso penso numa flor (Cornélia! Minha linda planta! XD) Hahahaha, pode divagar sobre o cabelo cortado. Cortar cabelos é uma coisa muito boa! Tanto que já pensei em ser cabeleireira! (Lina sonhando... Hahahaha)

**Raisa Rechter: **Oh céus, o Fernando Pessoa é simplesmente O Cara! Também adoro Mário Quintana e essa poesia é mesmo linda! O ponto de vista depende muito da situação. (Lembrando da teoria da relatividade e, logo em seguida, de matemática e pensando seriamente em se jogar de um penhasco).

**Dodô-HP: **Desculpe, Rora. Bem, acho que ela não é... Sim, eu sei de onde este nick saiu. Apesar de tudo, ainda prefiro "Mano a mana". É mais criativo e soa melhor... Duh! Sei lá. Só sei que estou morrendo de sono e, conseqüentemente, com o pensamento totalmente retardado.

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Olá Minha amada Internet também tinha ido embora. (chorando compulsivamente) Mas ela voltou! (sorrindo feliz) Bem, agora rolou alguma coisa! Só não foram dados detalhes... Hehehe

**Princesa Chi: **Chi! Beta querida! A culpa não foi sua... Eu é que estou demorando décadas para escrever. Mil perdões por tudo! Desculpas também por não ter passado em "A razão é você". Fiquei sem net. Foi um sufoco dos diabos, mas finalmente estou de volta!

**Morgana Black:** Bem, o tão esperado beijo aconteceu! Como foi fica para um próximo capítulo... Hehehe Mas peraí... Fãs? (desmaia e cai penhasco abaixo)

**Flavia Tovo: **Se depender de mim e da minha capacidade jornalística, a Gina **nunca** vai fazer um artigo decente. (cai de cara no chão) A única solução mesmo é ela criar vida própria, surtar e escrever por conta própria. Apesar disso, ainda acho que a idéia do artigo decente é meio impossível. (capota)

**ManuBlack: **Sim, é assim que escreve. Ou pelo menos eu acho que sim... Quer dizer, meus olhos estão quase se fechando e se não fosse o corretor ortográfico do Word, isso aqui provavelmente teria uns dez mil erros gramaticais. Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Fluora: **Ei, moça, eu sei quem você é! Hahahaha Ãhn? Texto sobre namorados? (amnésia) Obrigada por tudo, dona Fernanda! Não se esconda sob um pseudônimo! Seja feliz como você é! (Não que você não seja... Qualquer besteira pateticamente patética que eu possa ter escrito foi por causa do sono, certo?)

**Cela-chan: **Nossa! Obrigada! Bem, eu tenho idéias... Mas como disse um amigo meu, gosto de escrever imaginando cada palavra nova para um espaço em branco. Nem sei se ele disse exatamente assim. Quer dizer, não tenho memória fotográfica, certo? Se tivesse talvez pudesse me sair melhor em matemática... (pensando em se jogar de um penhasco de novo)

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** Oh céus, escrever esse nick no nível mental em que me encontro foi uma verdadeira tarefa de Hércules! Se tiver errado, desculpe, Sá Também te adoro... Só não adorei esse sobrenome complicado. Mas você é demais!

**Liriel Lino: **Sim, eu acredito. E ainda vinha me cobrar, não é? Como tenho medo de torturas, resolvi postar logo... (Logo?) Bem, acho que a parte do crucio foi um método de persuasão mais eficaz do que os beijinhos estalados na bochecha. XD

**TaoPaula: **Bebês focas são lindos, mas nenhum animal (marinho ou não, mágico ou trouxa) barra as tartarugas! Tartarugas rox a lot! Valeu pelo comentário e eu já nem sei mais o que dizer. Daqui a pouco vou cair adormecida sob o teclado. Será que assim um príncipe encantado vem aqui me despertar? (sonhando acordada)

**Duda Amaral: **Querida, não se martirize tanto, meu cérebro deve estar bem mais travado do que o seu estava quando leu a poesia. O Victor não apareceu... Mas ele deve aparecer em breve... Eu acho... Sem mais delongas porque estou com ciúmes porque não fui no FEUPO! (pula da janela do prédio)

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Olá Bem, atualização concluída com sucesso! Estou parecendo um daqueles programas de computador, não é mesmo? O sono faz essas coisas... Por isso, eu alerto, **cuidado com o sono**!

**Emaemutsmui: **Não! (pega uma faca na cozinha) O Victor e o peixe Draco não terão um caso! Nem um amor platônico! É preciso ressaltar que o Victor é inspirado em um dos meus noivos. É, estou montando um "harém masculino". Hehehehe, qualquer dia passa lá e escolhe um... Mas veja bem: Só um! (Será que sou ciumenta? XD)

**Miaka: **"Não brinque com palavras que você pode dizer o que não quer"! Esse é meu novo lema (que acabei de inventar). Rapaz simpático legal... (Redundância?) Os dois que aparecem são... (música de suspense) Anne e Paul! (se mata)

**MiaH Canyo: **Olá MiaH! Vomitar no banheiro? Sei... Ah não, estava escrevendo um original com gêmeas (uma delas se chamava Mariana, inclusive)... Mas já desisti dele. Resolvi começar outro (que está ocupando boa parte do meu tempo livre). Vida de tartaruga é dura! Também te adoro, moça!

**Liriel Lino: **Explicações sobre MiaH devidamente fornecidas. Sim, ele descobrirá a verdade! Ou não... Sei lá... Estou demasiadamente sonolenta para tomar decisões importantes. Obrigada por tudo!

**Bebely Black: **Sim, MiaH é um sobrenome. (capota desastradamente de sono) O Victor é... É realmente um caracol especial. Sem mais comentários para ele... (raiva do caracol de verdade porque ele sumiu)

**Ni Kuzko: **Oi, moça! Recebi sua mensagem no cel! Adorei! Respondi! Confira! Tadinha da Cris nada! Bem, alguns errinhos foram culpa do maldito sistema do fanfiction! (pula do precipício com o sistema) Mas isso acabará-á-á (eco)

**Nacilme: **E eu estou viajando com essa história de viagem para a França. (sonhando que está pulando da Torre Eiffel em Paris. Que morte chique, hein? Hahahaha) Me desculpe por não explicar nada agora, mas é que estou sem condições no momento... (Sono!)

**Duda Amaral: **(dorme com a cantoria da Duda) Beijão, querida. Te adoro! (ainda com ciúmes do FEUPO-DF e sono...)

**Ginna C. Malfoy: **Desculpe pela demora. (se mata de novo) O poema é mesmo fofo. Eu gosto de "Cartas de amor", afinal todas as cartas de amor são... Ridículas! (rasgando cartas de amor que nem existem)

**Morgana Black: **O tão esperado beijo já aconteceu! Obrigada pelo review! Fiquei super feliz por saber que você está gostando. E ei, sem ficar triste, certo? Nada de tristeza! Alegria! Alegria!

**Nath Mansur: **Tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer... (E não é "Eu vejo gente morta"! ) Eu sou MiaH! (rola penhasco abaixo) Valeu, moça! Beijão! E não me leve a sério porque sono é o pior remédio para dementes... (capota)

**Milla Malfoy: **Eu tentei... Eu juro que tentei! Mas talvez não tenha sido muito bem sucedida... Mil e um perdões! E obrigada pelos elogios. Elogios felizes para uma criança feliz!

**Helena Black: **Ele foi gracinha mesmo... Mas isso foi só um lapso de personalidade. Talvez ele tenha dupla personalidade... (viajando depois de ter assistido um certo filme) Digamos que o corte foi... Irregular! É, essa deve ser a palavra! Beijão!

**Tatú **Eu sei quem é você! Eu sei! Eu sei! Moça, você foi fundamental para a formação do meu gosto "harrypotterístico" atual. Te adoro muito!

**Sabrina: **Sem o sobrenome agora... XD E mais agradecimentos, moça! Desculpe ter tirado o sobrenome, mas é que é mesmo complicado e tudo está girando... Acho que vou dormir...

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Passarei meu e-mail! Anota aí! E-mail chato e sem graça, mas é assim mesmo... Estou com preguiça de te mandar um e-mail com ele. Mas é que o sono não permite ter ânimo para muita coisa agora. Obrigada!

**Prixie: **Aconteceu! Aconteceu! (toca a trombeta) Concordo com a opinião sobre Draco e Gina! Eles são mesmo o casal mais... MAIS! (se mata pela falta de adjetivos)

**Kagome-LilyE: **Gostei muito de saber disso! Obrigada pelo elogio e por manter viva a chama da assiduidade! (cantando um hino feliz e inventado agora)

**Dodo-HP: **Bom saber disso, Rora. Bom saber... Agora... Me dá uma tampa de caneta chique para eu enfiar goela abaixo e morrer asfixiada, por favor!

**Amigos e amigas, se pareci muito suicida nos agradecimentos, perdão! É só uma fase... (desmaia)**


	12. O Homem Caracol

N/A: Mil perdões por, no final do capítulo passado, ter escrito o nome da Lizie errado. (bate na própria testa). Ah, as fãs do Victor devem gostar dos "extras" que preparei para esse capítulo. Hehehehe

Disclaimer: O que quer dizer possuir? Se um homem diz "Eu possuo as estrelas, porque nunca antes alguém pensou em fazê-lo", seria ele o verdadeiro possuidor delas? Possuímos as coisas que cativamos, que amamos... Sendo assim, eu possuo Harry Potter! Muahahaha (risada maligna)

Agradecimentos: Para todos aqueles que, como eu, não sabem dançar direito. E para todos aqueles que se predispõem a ajudá-los!

N/A: Vejam que lindo dia! Sim, uma vez na vida resolvi escrever enquanto o sol ainda brilha no céu! Isso é tão feliz! Eu estou tão feliz! (E boba... É, eu sei). Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

**Capítulo 12 – O Homem-Caracol**

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Meus dedos estão bem, obrigada._

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Então coloque-os para trabalhar! **Já**!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Claro que sim! A Rosalie me mandou várias mensagens pedindo informações sobre a matéria._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Não interessa! Minha curiosidade e bem estar é bem mais importante que a Rosalie!_

_PS: Pense na Gabi!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Pensei que você não quisesse uma amiga desempregada... Mas tudo bem, vou contar logo. E deixo bem claro que só vou fazê-lo por causa da saúde de minha sobrinha: a Gabi._

_Bem, na verdade não foi o Malfoy quem me beijou. Sim, eu beijei-o e nem sei porque estou te contando isso. É o tipo da coisa que tem que permanecer em segredo para sempre, entendeu? E você não pode, **em hipótese alguma**, me atormentar com o fato de eu ter beijado Draco Malfoy._

_O grande problema era que ele todo estava muito próximo. E sim, isso inclui sua boca fina e irritante! No que nos aproximamos ainda mais, me vi cada vez mais próxima daquela "linha reta". Toda linha reta tem um fim, certo? (Não me diga que não, por favor!)_

_O fim da linha foi exatamente quando não existia mais espaço entre a linha em questão e eu._

_Complicado?_

_O que mais estranhei foi o fato de ele ter correspondido. De início achei estranho e pensei que ele pudesse estar tramando alguma. Depois, simplesmente esqueci qualquer pensamento sobre o porquê de Draco Malfoy não ter me apunhalado. Grande erro!_

_Assim que nos separamos, ele abriu um sorrisinho superior e pronunciou com o veneno da cobra que é:_

_-Será que agora eu consegui lhe convencer que não sou gay?_

_Senti minhas bochechas corarem de puro ódio. Não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo só para que eu não espalhasse seu segredo para todos! Maldito!_

_Estava prestes a dar-lhe um chute nas partes baixas, quando as portas da sala se escancararam. Por elas passou uma mulher loira e absurdamente alta. Seus olhos azuis inacreditavelmente claros (Parecia que ela tinha olhos brancos!) se fixaram em nós dois com uma reprovação evidente._

_-Draco! –balbuciou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela estava l� aparentemente chocada, quando Cris entrou correndo e gritando:_

_-Srta! A srta não pode entrar assim!_

_-Cale a boca, elfo imundo! –No mesmo instante, senti um sentimento nítido de repulsa pela desconhecida. Irritada, me levantei e comecei a berrar._

_-Ela não é imunda! A srta é que é muito mal educada! Onde já se viu entrar na casa dos outros e começar essa ceninha ridícula!_

_-Olha aqui, sua vadia! O Draco é **meu**! –e ela veio em minha direção como uma predadora em busca do seu alimento. Felizmente, viver com seis irmãos mais velhos, sendo todos homens, tem suas vantagens. Uma delas é saber como se defender. Ou pelo menos dar socos. E bem, libertei meu lado "animal selvagem" e apliquei um belo soco no olho esquerdo da louca._

_Ela estava prestes a revidar, quando o Malfoy resolveu se intrometer._

_-Afinal, quem é você! E o que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Você não lembra de mim? Eu sou a Leony! Você disse que me amava... –Leony estava prestes a chorar e, por uma fração de segundo, senti pena dela. Malfoy é mesmo um crápula partidor de corações. E eu ainda beijei-o! Com tal pensamento, pensei em uma forma dolorosa de me punir por ter cometido tal ato._

_-Leony? –ele perguntou. Foi aí que ela fez uma grande e (não tão) inesperada revelação._

_-Eu dormi com você! E você fugiu no dia seguinte! –apesar de aquilo ser óbvio, fiquei chocada. Até porque ela era mesmo bonita. Alta; esguia; cabelos longos, loiros e extremamente lisos; olhos azuis tão claros que chegavam a doer na vista. Tinha todas as características físicas que o Malfoy procurava em uma esposa ideal._

_-Eu dormi com você? –ele perguntou idiotamente._

_Tudo bem que talvez ele não quisesse vê-la nunca mais, mas daí a fingir que não a conhecia era demais!_

_-Sim! –Leony berrou descontrolada- Eu estava preparando um café da manhã especial e pedi para o **meu irmão** Gary velar o seu doce sono. Você dorme como um anjo que **não é**, Draco... Ele disse que você tinha ido ao banheiro e não mais voltado. Gritamos seu nome, mas você não apareceu! Ficamos com medo de que você tivesse desmaiado ou qualquer coisa parecida e, por isso, demos um jeito de arrombar a porta. E adivinhe só, você **não** estava lá_

_-Eu achei que... –Malfoy começou, mas foi logo interrompido pela garota histérica._

_-E quando menos espero, me deparo com isso! –ela brandiu um jornal tirado sabe-se lá de onde e gritou ameaçadoramente. – **Você**, de caso com essa **ruiva sem graça**, quando podia ter a mim! Você podia **me ter**! Eu sou muito mais gostosa que ela! Tenho plena consciência disso! E olha só, ela parece ser uma **burra**! Ela só quer se aproveitar do seu... –Não pude deixar ela continuar com aquilo! Então, com o pensamento "Desculpe, Leony", acertei-a com um soco no meio da fuça. Devo ter exagerado um pouco, porque ela desmaiou._

_Malfoy nem disse nada. Ele estava demasiado chocado encarando o jornal de Leony. Ali, na primeira página, havia uma foto nossa... Abraçados!_

_Nem preciso dizer sobre o que era a reportagem, não é mesmo?_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Estou completamente embasbacada!_

_Sabe o que estou achando? Toda essa implicância só pode ser amor reprimido!_

_É tudo uma questão de física amorosa e psicologia dos relacionamentos (e, sem querer me gabar, disso eu entendo!): "Os opostos se atraem"!_

_E nem venha me dizer que o Malfoy não ama ninguém. Segundo o capítulo 4, na página 340, do "Manual do Sexo Oposto", não se deve esquecer que os homens precisam de amor._

_Nunca se esqueça disso! Aliás, acho que você deveria ler esse livro. Que tal?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Você só pode estar louca! Aliás, desde quando a srta entende de física amorosa (Isso realmente existe?) ou psicologia dos relacionamentos?_

_E esses livros de auto-ajuda no amor não servem para nada._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Espera aí! Não é você mesma que está escrevendo um artigo de "auto-ajuda" para se conquistar Draco Malfoy!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Não! Eu não estou escrevendo... Se estivesse, a Rosalie não pegaria tanto no meu pé._

_Essas coisas são para menininhas bobinhas e iludidas. Draco Malfoy, para elas, é só um sonho que sabem que não vão alcançar. Como disse Jael Coaracy_(N/A: Essa figura existe mesmo!)_em um artigo _**_"_Fantasias podem funcionar como travas que paralisam a ação e impedem que siga em frente na direção de objetivos alcançáveis. Objetivos claros, planejados, são a chave de uma vida de sucesso."**

Tenho a plena certeza de que se casar com o solteirão milionário mais cobiçado do mundo mágico não é um objetivo claro e planejado!

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Desde quando você cita "Jael Coaracy"? Não era você que abominava auto-ajuda!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_A Jael Coaracy é diferente. Ela não escreve auto-ajuda. Ela escreve textos que ajudam os seus leitores a encontrarem uma realização pessoal realista, verídica!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Essa é a imagem que todos os escritores de auto-ajuda tentam passar!_

_Mas tudo bem, não vou comentar mais nada sobre o assunto porque já nos desviamos demais do assunto em questão. O que eu quero saber é sobre o tal beijo._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_O que você quer saber sobre o beijo? Foi apenas um beijo! Você sabe como é um beijo, certo? Sendo assim, não preciso entrar em mais detalhes._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Se você não me responder, garanto que será afastada do emprego por um longo período._

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Obrigada, Rosalie. Eu estava precisando de umas férias mesmo..._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Agradeço pela sua resposta, Weasley._

_

* * *

__De: John Engels_

_Para: Lizie Engels (num futuro não muito distante)_

_Vi no jornal que a Virgínia está com o Malfoy. É verdade? Se sim, posso desistir de uma carreira normal e passar a ser vidente. Talvez isso não dê muitos lucros no mundo mágico, mas tenho certeza que, no mundo trouxa, eu faria o maior sucesso. O que você acha?_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: John_

_Lamento informar, mas acho que você vai ter que se dedicar à sua profissão normal._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Quer saber de uma coisa? (Como a resposta óbvia à essa pergunta é "sim", vou continuar) Em momentos críticos, caracóis são ótimos companheiros._

_O Victor simplesmente parou de se mover em seu terrário improvisado e pareceu absorver cada palavra de lamentação que deixei escapar. Com um pouco de prática, talvez, ele se torne um bom psicólogo. O único problema é que ele não conseguiria falar. Mas acho que é possível encontrar, em algum lugar do mundo, um tradutor que entenda o idioma dos caracóis._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Bem, a princípio achei que você deveria marcar outra consulta com a Dra. Angelina Michelle. Entretanto, em minhas pesquisas, acabei por descobrir que existe uma bióloga irlandesa chamada Suzane _Mac Fhlannchaidh que se diz especialista em moluscos. Ela deve saber algo sobre a linguagem dos caracóis. Por que não escreve para ela?

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Ótima idéia! Mas que sobrenome complicado tem essa tal bióloga, hein!_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Para: Suzane _Mac Fhlannchaidh

_Olá Bem, soube que a sra é uma especialista em moluscos. Gostaria de compreender o comportamento do meu caracol de estimação. O que exatamente ele está querendo dizer quando está simplesmente parado, escutando tudo o que eu digo com atenção?_

_

* * *

__De: Suzane _Mac Fhlannchaidh 

_Para: Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Srta Weasley, fico imensamente grata por saber que o meu trabalho lhe parece interessante. Vou tentar ajudá-la nesta difícil tarefa que é o entendimento da linguagem própria dos caracóis._

_Como estes animais têm hábitos normalmente noturnos, é possível que o seu estivesse apenas descansando, e não ouvindo tudo atentamente como a srta pode ter pensado._

_Em contrapartida, caracóis são seres de extrema inteligência, conseguindo criar conchas milhares de vezes mais resistentes do que um cristal puro de aragonita. _(N/A: Esta última informação foi retirada do livro "Crônicas da Natureza – Saboreando curiosidades científicas" de Vincente Roberto Dumke).

_Segundo pesquisadores de mentes mais abertas, onde estou incluída, o ato de ficar parado fora de sua concha significa que não há perigo a frente e, apesar das dificuldades de locomoção, é possível seguir em frente. _(N/A: Por favor, não saiam espalhando isso como se fosse alguma verdade. Essa idéia saiu da minha mente doente e não tem nenhuma comprovação científica! O.O''')

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Para: Suzane _Mac Fhlannchaidh

_Muito obrigada pela explicação! De fato, caracóis são seres complexos que, além disso, denotam uma fofura imensa!_

_A sra não acha que o mundo seria um lugar muito melhor se os homens fossem um pouco mais parecidos com esses moluscos adoráveis?_

_

* * *

__De: Suzane _Mac Fhlannchaidh 

_Para: Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Tenho certeza que sim, srta. Weasley. Mas não se preocupe. Apesar de raros, existem alguns homens-caracóis por aí. O grande problema é que eles geralmente estão escondidos sob uma resistente concha de aragonita._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu senti como se pudesse voar, mas isso fosse supérfluo. Não queria voar, porque isso me afastaria dele e da realidade que compartilhávamos. Por pouco mais que um segundo, pareceu que a realidade pudesse ser maravilhosamente bela. Por um tempo menos ainda, tive o delírio de que a única coisa real no mundo todo era aquele contato íntimo, impensado e insano. No instante seguinte, entretanto, virou fantasia de uma mente perturbada._

_Mas chega de sonhar, certo?_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Nunca se esqueça de que você é do tamanho do seu sonho._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Não é a toa que dizem que sou baixinha..._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você é grande, Gina. Muito grande!_

_

* * *

__Que dia foi nem me lembro  
Nas correntezas de vento  
Fui viajando em segredo  
Varrendo meu pensamento _

Fiquei calado voando  
Apenas observando  
O mundo e seus mistérios  
Aos poucos fui decifrando

_Como chegar ao seu coração_

_Um beijo de amor que guardei pro meu bem (2x)_

_Um beijo de amor_

_As ondas vão me levando  
Por quase todo oceano  
Na brisa dos seus encantos  
Sempre me pego sonhando _

Espero que o seu abraço  
Seja o meu porto seguro  
Me deixa à noite acordado  
Buscando mesmo no escuro

_Como chegar ao seu coração_

_Um beijo de amor que guardei pro meu bem (2X)_

_Um beijo de amor..._

Fim do capítulo 12

N/A: A música do final do capítulo é "Um beijo de amor" (Maskavo). Não coloquei essa música aí porque ela é minha preferida ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É bonitinha, tinha alguma coisa a ver com o capítulo... E bem, ando ouvindo muitas musiquinhas bonitinhas e felizes. Felicidade é uma coisa absolutamente estranha. Parece uma feliz anomalia que nos mantém sãos. (Como estou profunda, hein? Hehe)

Agradecimentos:

**Pekena Malfoy: **Finalmente! Vamos fazer uma festa? Hehe É, os capítulos diminuíram um pouco de tamanho, mas... Fazer o que? Eu estava numa baita crise fanfictícia! Mas saiu... Pelo menos isso!

**Miaka:** Na verdade não foi o Draco quem beijou a Gina. (Maldito impulso patológico de dizer coisas óbvias e ululantes!). O que ela vai fazer para agüentar essa situação tão "terrível", nem eu mesma sei. O.O

**Ana Bya Malfoy:** Oh céus, estou atualizando agora! Hehehehe Muito obrigada pelos elogios, moça. E cá pra nós, estou virando responsável e não demorando a atualizar, não é mesmo? Nem demorei dessa vez? (Não é? Hihihi)

**Gabi Malfoy:** Entendo perfeitamente sua situação. Também tenho graves problemas com a falta de adjetivos apropriados. No geral, quando gosto de alguma coisa e não sei o que dizer, digo que está muito fanta ou tão TÃO! (Que linguagem pobre, né? Hehehe) E não, fanta não é o melhor refrigerante de todos os tempos. Quer dizer, pode até ser bom, mas tem tanto corante... Você gosta de fanta?

**Morgana Black: **Dizem por aí que detalhes são coisas extremamente importantes, principalmente para virginianas (como eu). Não se preocupe, apesar de não honrar o signo no quesito "organização", acho que estou bem no que se diz ao respeito dos tão valorosos detalhes. (Será mesmo?) Nossa! Você sabe mesmo fazer macumba para fazer os mortos voltarem à vida? Pode me ensinar! Juntas poderemos trazer Einstein e muitos outros de volta ao mundo dos vivos e... E... DOMINAR O MUNDO!

**Kagome-LilyE: **Também não soube o que era "assiduidade" na primeira vez que ouvi este nome tão confuso e estranhamente bonitinho. Pra facilitar, quis dizer "freqüência", a qualidade do que é constante, contínuo... Alguma coisa assim. Hehe

**Emaemutsmui: **Leitoras revoltadas fazendo motim? Realmente não parece a mais bonita das visões. Com medo da reação das louc... Quero dizer, das leitoras, resolvi que o Victor teria uma participação especial e crucial nesse capítulo, bem como nos extras que acabei de criar. Bem, "Review ainda que tardio!" é um bom lema... Então, agradeço pelo comentário!

**Dodô-HP: **Querido, desde quando a minha querida (sem comentários) irmã manda em você? Tudo bem que eu ando com pessoas ligeiramente esquisitas e com um humor estranho, mas você pode falar comigo, oras! Precisa do meu humor? Apareça no MSN, criatura!

**PatyAnjinha: **Paty, eu estou como você. Sem saber se mandei reviews ou não. Fico pensando que já mandei (e acredite, essa impressão parece bem real) e depois descubro que não. E devo estar parecendo político em época de eleição... Me desculpe! Mas eu ainda apareço nas Jogadas!

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis: **Saudades, Maricotta! Você foi chata com o Jean? Pobrezinho... Mas peraí! Ele não é aquele seu aluno que falou aquelas "coisas" que não devem ser faladas para você? Oh céus! E não se preocupe! É normal ser lerda! XD

**Princesa Chi: **Anos? Morrido? Credo, Chi, isola! (bate três vezes na madeira como boa supersticiosa). E prometo que mandarei capítulos para a sra betar. Não precisa libertar seus instintos assassinos, comprar uma katana ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas, em todo caso, se comprar uma katana (ou até mesmo shurikens), lembre-se que eu sou uma pobre necessitada e aceito algum deles de presente. (Não que você vá atravessar algum desses presentes em mim)

**Kaoenna Morticia Potter Black: **Olá Puxa, há quanto tempo, hein? Ei, você não é uma louca! Aliás, o que é ser normal? Não existe ninguém normal! Quer dizer, existe um padrão de comportamentos que são tidos como "normais", mas ninguém age dessa forma o tempo todo. Todos são loucos, loucos, loucos! Hehehe E eu não sumi do MSN! A sra é que sim! Em todo caso, a gente se encontra, moça!

**Prixie: **E eis que surge ele: O resto! Não demorei muito, demorei? Quer dizer, não que tenha sido "the flash", mas também não foi um trabalho de lesma paralítica, certo? Muita coisa ainda vai rolar, espero. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo review! E volte sempre!

**Duda Amaral: **Duduca! Sim, action, action! Hahahaha Sua falta de palavras me emociona. Só não mais que aquele cosplay no FEUPO! Hehehe Aliás, ainda irei em algum FEUPO! Ou eu não me chamo Lina! (O que é ótimo, já que "Lina" não é meu verdadeiro nome mesmo... XD)

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Odeio esse sistema do fanfictionet, porque ele é intolerante com endereços de e-mail e sites. Não dá pra saber seu e-mail todo. Maldição! Mas anota aí: mldfranca arroba Hotmail ponto com. Acho que assim sai!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Eu não falei de você? Putz, mil perdões! Eu estava tão sonolenta quando escrevi os últimos agradecimentos que não me surpreendo por ter sido uma besta humana! Me desculpe! Foi esclarecido que o Draco dormiu com uma mulher! E aí, estou perdoada? Hehe O computador (carinhosamente chamado de Ernesto) anda bem. Parece que ele está amadurecendo e saindo de sua fase de adolescente problemático. Espero que ele colabore daqui para a frente. Grande abraço!

**Sem-nick: **Bem, como não tem nick, vai assim mesmo... Nossa! Traduzir a fic para espanhol! Mas é claro que pode! Você não sabe como fiquei bobamente feliz quando li isso! Obrigada pelo elogio e por ler (ou tentar, pelo menos) uma fic em um idioma tão complicado como o português (Gramática é algo extremamente complicado, não é mesmo?). Se for traduzir mesmo, entra em contato, certo?

**Dsfg: **Capítulo escrito logo. Eu acho... Hehe Obrigada por ter lido! E por ter mandado review, é claro! Abraços

**Suzi Loka: **Essas suas musiquinhas tiradas do fundo do baú são animadoras, minha cara! Adorei a da pipoca, até porque foi uma música marcante na minha infância feliz. Finalmente as explicações sobre o beijo e, depois de tantas promessas políticas, finalmente Suzi na fic! Sim, porque ninguém mais poderia ser uma bióloga irlandesa ligeiramente louca. Nada mal para alguém que usa um pseudônimo de "Suzi Loka", certo? Te adoro demais! Saudades. Beijo no coração!

**Bebely Black: **Uno-me ao coro: Salve Draco! Draco é a salvação! Amém! Hehehe "Como assim" finalmente no ar. Espero ter sanado algumas dúvidas. E espero que tenha gostado também, é óbvio. Obrigada pelo review!

N/A: E agora, com vocês, cenas interativas e felizes! Feitas especialmente para as fãs do Victor... Hahahaha (Encarem como "créditos" ou "extras"). Apresentado em forma de script.

**Apresentação: Todos podem ser MiaH?**

Victor: passeando pelas ruas da cidade francesa para caracóis Caracolândia

Caracol desconhecido: Bom dia.

Victor: Quem é você?

Caracol desconhecido: Eu sou MiaH... Sou só alguém que ganha a vida vendendo poesias.

Victor: Vou querer uma!

MiaH: Diga as palavras.

Victor: Er... Chifres, ossos, estrelas, caracol...

MiaH: Um minuto!

_Deslizaste depois da chuva  
Depois da chuva de prata_

_As **estrelas** com seus **ossos**  
Sós construíram-te uma casa  
Aonde a levas sobre uma toalha_

_O tempo capenga te persegue  
Para alcançar-te para esmagar-te  
Estende os **chifres**,** caracol**_

_Te arrastas por uma face gigante  
Que jamais hás de fitar  
Direto para a boca do nada_

_Retorna à linha da vida  
À minha palma de mão sonhada  
Enquanto não é tarde demais_

_E deixa-me como herança  
A toalha mágica de prata._

Victor: Sua poetiza de araque! Eu conheço esse poema! É do Vasko Popa, um poeta que nasceu na Sérvia!

MiaH: Oh não, você descobriu o meu segredo! Eu plagio autores pouco conhecidos!

Victor: Tudo bem, belezura. Mas você tem que me dar um beijo! se aproxima de MiaH

MiaH: Sai dessa, meu chapa, que eu sou espada!

Victor: O.O


	13. Hipoteticamente Falando

N/A: Eu estou tão feliz! E sim, foi essa alegria toda que me motivou a escrever. Porque eu quero escrever! Não porque estou com pena dos leitores ou qualquer coisa do tipo (Que cruel! O.o). Porque escrever me parece a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu poderia fazer agora! E sim, isso é estranho... Ah! Me sugeriram que criasse uma fic só com cenas envolvendo o **Victor**. Prometi pensar nisso... E então? O que vocês acham?

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Ahá! O Victor me pertence, sim! Hihihihi

N/A: Só para avisar que MIAH DE VERDADE SÓ TEM UMA! E ela se chama **MiaH Canyo**! Hehehehe (Só avisando antes que a dita cuja me afogue na privada por ter dito que todos podem ser como ela...)

Dedicatória: Pode parecer meio narcisista, mas dedico esse capítulo a mim mesma. Porque, apesar de ter começado a escrever cheia de entusiasmo, isso foi diminuindo ao decorrer do capítulo. Percebi que sou uma escritora emocional e, portanto, muito inconstante.

N/A: No final tem extras! Sim, mas os extras não foram escritos por mim! Hehehe Eles são da autoria da **Nathoca Malfoy**! o/

**Capítulo 13 – Hipoteticamente falando**

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_Eu não sou gay! Cara, eu não sou gay!_

* * *

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Que pena..._

_

* * *

__De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_É isso mesmo que você tem a dizer!_

_

* * *

__De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_Não, cara! Na verdade eu quero te quebrar!_

_Fiquei procurando gays numa agência de encontro para homossexuais só para me informar e conseguir fazer você sair do armário sem traumas! Não acredito que fiz tudo isso em vão!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Sabe quando você tem vontade de escrever e não consegue? E começa a rabiscar um papel? E de repente tem um monte de palavras sem sentido? E junta todas essas palavras, como se estivesse jogando algum jogo de "ligar"? E faz uma poesia? Eu fiz isso... Não sei como, mas fiz! Minha primeira poesia em todos os tempos!_

_No teu beijo me perdi  
Sou sua e você nem sabe disso  
Mas será que eu sei? _

Estava tão perto de me apaixonar  
Mas sua arrogância não deixa  
Tenho medo de que você me faça feliz

Com seu rosto ainda de garoto me conquistou  
Seus cabelos macios eu ainda sinto  
E aquele beijo será eterno em minhas lembranças

Quero estar ao seu lado mais não posso  
Me dê apenas um sinal  
E lhe amarei para sempre

(N/A: Essa poesia **não** é minha! Todos os créditos vão para **Jéssica de Assis de Andradre**, a **Hermione Kinomoto**!)

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy! Até poesia escreveu! E você **nunca** tinha escrito um poema! Ou um decente, pelo menos..._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu? Apaixonada pelo Malfoy?_

_Lizie! Faça-me um favor! Eu **nunca** me apaixonaria pelo Malfoy!_

_Além do que, o fato de ter escrito um poema decente pela primeira vez na vida não significa nada. Quer dizer, talvez eu sempre tenha tido uma poetiza adormecida dentro de mim. Provavelmente ela só despertou agora porque estou vivendo uma fase extremamente difícil e dramática. Essas coisas são típicas da vida dos grandes poetas!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Não enrole!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Se eu estivesse apaixonada pelo Malfoy, eu não estaria escrevendo poesias. Estaria escrevendo minha carta de suicídio!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Suponhamos que você esteja apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, mas tem medo de levar um baita pé na bunda. O que você faria?_

_

* * *

__D__e: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Isso não é real!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Claro que não! É só uma situação hipotética!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Bem, hipoteticamente falando, eu pularia da janela do meu quarto._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Lembre-se! Essa situação não é real! Você ainda está viva! (Mantenha-se assim!)_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Socorro! Preciso de ajuda! Urgentemente!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_O que aconteceu!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Essa situação **não** é hipotética! A janela do meu quarto está parecendo extremamente tentadora agora!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Por Merlin! Você está mesmo...? Quero dizer, **mesmo**?_

_**Eu já esperava por isso!**_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Seja o que for... Está gerando repercussões negativas. Li por aí que o amor não existe. É tudo uma questão de "atração + afeição". E bem, definitivamente eu não sinto afeição por Draco Malfoy, então... **Não! Por favor, não!**_

_Eu me sinto **atraída** por ele!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Não que isso seja difícil..._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Lizie! Sabe do que eu preciso? Um homem caracol! E tenho certeza de que ele está por aí, vagando perdido sem saber que o amor da sua vida sou eu! Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou procurá-lo! Não! Isso não é suficiente... Vou encontrá-lo! E é agora!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você não pode decidir quando se apaixonar ou não. Deixe de ser tão impaciente. Quer dizer, você é tão inconstante... Às vezes não quer nem saber de homem, e logo depois quer sair pelas ruas de Marselha a procura do seu grande amor._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Descobri que a vida seria extremamente sem graça – e frustrante – se não tomássemos atitudes tão loucamente precipitadas._

_A questão é que eu realmente saí vagando pelas ruas de Marselha a procura do meu grande amor. Mas não encontrei..._

_É claro que saí daqui como uma verdadeira princesa. Calças jeans e camiseta de algodão. É assim que as princesas se vestem, certo? Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que estava tão eufórica com a possibilidade de encontrar o amor da minha vida que nem liguei em me arrumar. Quer dizer, ele tem que gostar de mim como eu sou, certo? E eu sou essa ruiva sem graça em roupas sem graça! O grande trabalho de Hércules do meu futuro marido é exatamente esse. Olhar para mim, mais uma pessoa sem graça no mundo, e descobrir que, bem, eu não sou assim! Eu sou muito mais que calças jeans e uma camiseta de algodão!_

_Consegui chamar a atenção de alguns homens. Claro que eles não olhavam para mim com desejo. Eram em sua maioria fotógrafos que provavelmente estavam espantados pelo suposto caso de Draco Malfoy andar tão desarrumada._

_Estava desolada porque não tinha encontrado a minha cara metade, fosse ela quem fosse. Resolvi parar e comer alguma coisa. Foi aí que encontrei com meu suposto caso: Draco Malfoy. Ele estava com uma loira completamente chique. Àquela hora a imprensa já tinha caído em cima!_

_-E parece que Draco Malfoy está montando um harém! –ouvi um repórter comentar._

_O Malfoy só se virou e acenou para a câmera. A moça que o acompanhava fez o mesmo e foi aí que percebi que era a Mary. Mas ela não era morena! Quando ela tinha tingido os cabelos?_

_-Weasley, o que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Eu é que pergunto! –resmunguei irritada. Quem ele pensava que era para falar comigo daquela maneira._

_-Eu fui acompanhar a Mary até o cabeleireiro. –ele revirou os olhos._

_-Eu decidi passear. Isso é proibido agora?_

_-Não, mas quero que você volte para casa. Espero algumas pessoas importantes para jantar._

_-Eu vou jantar com vocês? –perguntei sem acreditar._

_-Infelizmente sim... Precisamos desmentir aquela calúnia que publicaram sobre nós nos jornais._

_Eu concordei e fui até a Mansão Malfoy a passos lentos. Alguma coisa estava estranha... E, por mais louco que possa parecer, eu estava feliz por não ter encontrado meu "grande amor". _

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Preciso de notícias suas!_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Vamos supor que hipoteticamente falando, você se apaixona. Não, não dá. Ninguém se apaixona hipoteticamente. Amor é uma mistura complexa de "atração" e "afeição". As leitoras devem saber que o que sentem por Draco Malfoy se resume única e simplesmente à atração. Não há afeição. Dessa forma, nunca seria um relacionamento de verdade._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Acho melhor marcar outra consulta com a Dra. Angelina Michelle. Ou com a Suzane sei-lá-o-que (Aquela mulher tem um sobrenome esquisito demais!)._

_Aqui estava eu conversando com o Victor. Ele me mirava com seus grandes olhos negros e, por um minuto, eu imaginei que eles fossem cinzas. Estava tão absorta em minha atividade de "Como entender seu caracol" que nem percebi que alguém entrara no quarto._

_-Por que você não é um homem?_

_-Eu sou um homem! –escutei uma voz indignada. Espera aí! O Victor estava falando comigo! Estaria ele reclamando sua masculinidade que eu, sem querer, ofendera?_

_-Não... Você é um caracol... –murmurei com o que me sobrava de sanidade._

_-Você está bem?_

_-Não! Você está falando comigo! E eu não consigo entender a linguagem dos caracóis! Ou pelo menos não deveria..._

_-Weasley! –ouvi meu sobrenome e senti alguém me sacudir pelos ombros._

_Pareceu que eu tinha acabado de sair de um transe, porque pude visualizar os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy encarando os meus castanhos._

_-Ahhh! –dei um grito e me afastei dele._

_-Se apresse! Logo o jantar será servido. –ele anunciou e deixou o quarto._

_Fala sério! O que deu em mim! Quer dizer, me sentir atraída por Draco Malfoy é uma coisa. Mas dizer que ele é um caracol é outra completamente diferente! Caracóis são bons demais para Draco Malfoy!_

>Fim do capítulo 13 ---

N/A: **Agradecimento especial** para a **Trasna Black**! Uhuuu! (Isso foi a tentativa de representação de um grito feliz!) Obrigada por traduzir a fic para espanhol! Dei uma passada lá (e percebi o quanto esse idioma pode ser difícil... O.O') e adorei o trabalho (apesar de ter tido alguma dificuldade para entender algumas coisas.)!

Aliás, agradeço solenemente à todas as pessoas, ratos (sabe-se que estes são os seres mais inteligentes do planeta Terra), golfinhos (os segundos seres mais inteligentes...), elfos, anões, gigantes, ciclopes, deuses, centauros, vampiros, fantasmas, lobisomens, ET's e demais criaturas que possam ter lido. Aliás, todas as criaturas **exceto** as abelhas, porque elas me assustam!

**EXTRAS! (Por Nathoca Malfoy)**

Gina correndo chorando para o quarto do Draco.  
Draco: O que houve? - Draco a abraça e sentam-se na cama dele. Soltam-se do abraço e ele a olha nos olhos, encorajando-a.  
Gina: É que... é que... (e só soluçava)  
Draco: Calma... - a abraça e grita - ELFO (que eu não lembro o nome).  
Elfo: Sim senhor Malfoy.  
Draco: Traz um copo d'água.  
Algum tempo depois, o Elfo chega com o copo d'água. Draco passa co copo para Gina que pega agradecida, mas com os olhos num tom de vermelho que chegava a se parecer com o cabelo.  
Draco: Toma, Ginevra, agora fala. (Nota da Lina: Urgh! Odeio esse nome! Pra mim a Gina é Virgínia... XD)  
Gina: É que o Victor morreu... buá...  
Draco: Sinto muito... Quem é Victor?  
Gina: O meu caracol de estimação... Estávamos tão íntimos... Ele me entendia perfeitamente e... buáááá...  
Draco fazendo cara de quem precisa procurar um psicólogo urgentemente para a garota com um misto de dó. Gina chorando descontroladamente.

N/A: Mandem vocês também sugestões sobre o que gostariam de ver nos extras! Não se esqueçam dos reviews, é claro! Hehehe

Respostas aos Reviews:

**Gabi Malfoy: **Eu também fiquei com pena da Ny. Apesar de não ter parecido, ela é bacana. Eu AMO suco de uva! Mas não gosto muito de fanta uva... E sempre que reclamo que meu pai é um alcoólatra, ele diz que está tomando vinho e vinho faz bem para a saúde porque tem uva e pouco álcool. (capota) Ah, obrigada pelo tão TÃO! Hehehe

**Kagome-LilyE: **O fragmento extra foi uma idéia insana. Surgiu assim que li o poema que envolvia chifres de caracóis. A associação do poema ao Victor foi inevitável. Hehehe

**Laura Black Malfoy: **Nossa! Muito obrigada pelo "Perfeita"! Essa fic se tornou a "menina dos meus olhos". Nunca cheguei tão longe numa história longa! Talvez por isso tenha um carinho todo especial por ela. Espero que você continue acompanhando (e deixando revires... XD). Beijos! o/

**Fefs Malfoy: **Ficou no chulé? Hahaha Cara, muito obrigada! Você também escreve super bem, então fico muito lisonjeada ao ouvir (ou melhor, ler... ') isso. Aliás, eu conheci uma menina que vivia dizendo que ia deixar todos os outros "no chulé". Quando li seu comentário e vi essa expressão, quase caí da cadeira de tanto rir. Obrigada!

**Xianya: **Minha fiel Xianya. Bem, nem foi um escândalo tão grande. Esse capítulo podia ter explorado melhor isso, mas não deu. Estava cansada psicologicamente com a idéia de que teria aula na sexta depois do feriado. Isso é bem cruel! Quer dizer, tanta gente vai passar a sexta exercitando o ócio criativo e eu tendo aulas de matemática! Ninguém merece!

**Liriel Lino: **Estou com saudades, moça. Saudades das conversas e das cobranças. Hehehe Esse capítulo também foi meio curtinho, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. Não quis adiar ainda mais a publicação. Só posso esperar (ou fazer uma macumba, quem sabe?) que tenha gostado.

**Flavia: **Sim! A Gina beijou o Malfoy! Quem não ficou muito feliz com a perspectiva de um Draco heterossexual foi o Blaise. Fiquei com pena dele... Estudar não é mesmo a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Eu fiz o possível para faltar aula amanhã. Quero dizer, um monte de gente simplesmente não vai ter aula! Meus motivos para faltar foram bastante convincentes, embora não o suficiente para convencer meus pais. Vida cruel!

**Suzi Loka: **Minha cara, você **é** inteligente! E estranha também, é claro... Hehe Ah! Balão Mágico! Eu sonho em viajar o mundo num balão colorido! Amo suas musiquinhas! Embora não ache que fosse amá-las tanto ao vivo... (capota) Beijão, dona da vendinha!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Olá! Seus delírios loucos no review acabaram virando extras da fic. Desculpe ter feito isso sem lhe consultar, mas é que gostei da idéia. E fazer uma espécie de surpresa me pareceu legal. Espero que tenha gostado! Hahaha

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **Conversar no MSN é uma coisa maravilhosa. Entendo perfeitamente sua situação! Ei, descobri que não sou política em época de eleição... Eu cumpri minha promessa! Lina tarda, mas não falha!

**Miaka: **Realmente, o Draco foi muito lerdo! Convenhamos que bater nos outros é uma tarefa extremamente prazerosa (Credo!), ainda mais se for numa mulher que quer dar em cima do Draco.

**Nana Malfoy: **Hahahahaha Fic atualizada e um Draco que definitivamente não é gay. O único problema é que ele sabe que não é gay... Esperamos sinceramente que ele não resolva fazer de sua recente descoberta motivo para sair agarrando todas as mulheres disponíveis, na tentativa de recuperar o tempo de sufoco.

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Adoro suas poesias! Com essa não seria diferente! Gostei tanto que coloquei no meio do capítulo! Hehe Você tem o dom! Nunca deixe de escrever poesias! Elas tornam tudo muito mais bonito!

**Ana Bya Potter: **Olá! Aqui está tudo bem, moça. E aí? Bem, hoje é quinta feira... (Embora não exatamente a quinta em que você exigiu o capítulo... Hehe) e o capítulo está pronto. Sou mesmo responsável! (sorriso amarelo)

**Sabrina Bridkalview: **Olá, Sá! Os extras ficaram mais engraçados que o cap? Acho que vou começar a fazer a série "Extra! Extra! Victor para você!". Acho que quem vai terminar como o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo é mesmo esse caracol adorável.

**Duda Amaral: **Minha querida companheira de câmara de gás e livro de filosofia! Ah! Comprei O Arco-Íris de Feynman, mas ainda não comecei a ler... Só folheei, mas resisti à tentação. Preciso terminar os outros que meus impulsos consumistas me fizeram comprar. Hahaha Adorei a mensagem do Draco para mim! A idéia do Draco Cicarelli foi assustadora! Hahaha Ah, bem que eu queria ter aparatado para a China. Sonho em conhecer esse país! Infelizmente ainda não sei aparatar e os outros métodos de transporte são ou muito caros, ou muito antiquados. Beijão, Duda!

**Pekena Malfoy: **Estou aqui eu, atualizando... Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos, moça! E continue acompanhando, hein?

**Sha: **Jeito diferente de escrever? Nossa! Adorei isso! Hehe Valeu pelo review! A propósito, adorei seu nick!

**BiaMalfoy84: **Aloha, sonserina! Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos beijos sonserinos. Eu sempre sonhei com beijos sonserinos do Draco, mas é melhor deixar isso pra lá. XD

**MiaH, a verdadeira: **Desculpe lhe decepcionar, mas acho que não vai ter putaria. Acalme-se... Eu te arranjei um amante muito lindo! (Meu filhote!) Você pode satisfazer seus desejos por putaria com ele... (capota) Eu não acredito que eu disse isso! O.O Informações sobre o Rio, falo por MSN porque agora parece que esqueci tudo. (capota duplamente)

**Carolilina Malfoy: **Obrigada! Não me estendi mais sobre o beijo deles, mais por não saber direito como fazê-lo. Foi difícil... Quer dizer, como se descreve um beijo? É estranho pensar assim, não?

**Thatyzinha Capa: **Srta Thaty totaly sem imaginação, agradeço muitíssimo pelo review e o elogio. Eis um novo capítulo que pode fazer sua cabeça ficar tão fértil quanto a Sra Weasley... Ou não...

**Lu: **Tentarei atender seu pedido, maninha. Aliás, desculpas por ainda não ter mandado a carta. Estou me sentindo a última das mortais. É bom estar feliz. Quero te ver feliz também, moça! Com seu lindo sorriso! Aliás, tirei o aparelho! Sem mais "apertos" mensais!

**Bebely Black: **Hahaha Convenhamos, a Rosalie merece. E nesse capítulo a Gina foi generosa com ela. De nada pelo "como assim". E profundidade é o que há. Principalmente para túmulos... (Qualquer coisa sem sentido, não ligue...)

**Dodô-HP: **Quem aqui está falando de amor? Acorda, Rora!

**Mary Campbol: **Melhor que O Garoto da Casa ao Lado? Agora eu fiquei completamente embasbacada e feliz! MUITO OBRIGADA!

**Tatá: **Um fan clube? Os caracóis do mundo todo iriam adorar, mas o Draco talvez ficasse com ciúmes. A decisão é sua... Mas peço que arque com as conseqüências de tal escolha. Acho que um Draco enfurecido não é a melhor das visões.

**Ruivinha Malfoy: **Não entendeu o que se passava? (capota) Bem, acho que está na linguagem dos humanos mesmo, porque ainda não aprendi a me comunicar com os caracóis. Muito menos com os homens caracóis. Infelizmente...

**Camila: **Oh céus, como você descobriu meu nome? (refletindo) Foi no blog? Eu também escrevo pensando que estou no MSN com alguém. (cai de cara no chão) Bem, eu até gosto do meu nome... Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos... XD

**Arwen Mione: **Você criava aranhas e tatu-bolinha? E eu só criava formigas... E elas sempre morriam! Agora fiquei com inveja... Sempre quis ter uma aranha, mas acho que teria medo dela sair do seu terrário, me picar e, dessa forma, me matar. Hum... Essa comunidade no orkut seria interessante. Hehehe

Beijos a todos!

One for all and all for one!


	14. Uma confusão maior ainda

N/A: Antes que me assassinem sem piedade, gostaria de esclarecer que NÃO, o Victor NÃO morreu de verdade! Aquilo foi só uma situação hipotética. XD

Disclaimer: Fala sério... Por que diabos eu ainda coloco disclaimer aqui? Todos sabem que nada me pertence!

Dedicatória: Boa parte da improvisação da Gina sobre "a amizade", eu ouvi de uma pessoa maravilhosa. Então, queria dedicar esse capítulo à essa pessoa que eu posso dizer que amo sem ter medo de ser mal interpretada, ou mesmo sem conhecer o amor direito. Vamos construir um lugar maior, maravilhoso e sem janelas para que a nossa amizade nunca escape. E sim, muitas coisas mudam, mas outras permanecem. E aquelas palavras bonitas escritas em rosa e azul vão permanecer: je t'aime. (Sem mais palavras, ela sabe que isso foi pra ela)

N/A: Aviso logo de antemão que talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco. Acontece que, além dos meus eventuais problemas de falta de tempo, resolvi "dar um trato" nos capítulos anteriores. Estava relendo a fic, já que tinha algum tempo que não pegava nela, e notei que alguns erros bestas e coisas que definitivamente não deviam ter ido ao ar (como notas da beta no meio do capítulo... ¬¬) deviam ser corrigidas. Então, vou procurar editar os capítulos para que possíveis novos leitores não se sintam assustados com essas coisas patéticas. (Lina cega que não percebeu as bobeiras!)

**Capítulo 14 – Uma confusão maior ainda**

_De: Gina_

_Para: Anne e Paul_

_Posso me encontrar com vocês? Em pouco tempo vou viajar e gostaria de me despedir. Se puderem, me mandem uma carta confirmando. Se não, espero que possa encontrar com vocês dois num futuro não muito distante._

_Abraços!_

* * *

_De: Anne_

_Para: Gina_

_Não se preocupe! Eu e o Paul estaremos no lugar onde você e o Malfoy encontraram MiaH pela primeira vez. Nos encontre lá em quinze minutos!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que você não está me contando tudo?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Talvez porque eu não esteja lhe contando tudo... Mas o resto é relevante, juro!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Mas eu quero saber de tudo! Quer dizer, o assédio dos fotógrafos não pode ter sido tão pouco assim! Por favor, Gina, me conte tudo direitinho!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Tudo bem, Lizie..._

_Olha só, minha vida está um inferno! Eu mal consigo respirar, muito menos escrever a tal matéria sobre Draco Malfoy! Um repórter saiu correndo atrás de mim desesperadamente, pedindo por uma entrevista. Eu corri como uma louca pelas ruas de Marselha, tentando escapar do dito cujo. Fiquei pensando em como os jornalistas estão desesperados por notícia. Francamente, a Rosalie devia me demitir e contratar alguém assim... Que corre atrás de notícia... Literalmente. Tive que me jogar num espaço com sacos de lixo para me esconder. Fiquei imunda e fedorenta, ou seja, um prato cheio para um fotógrafo maníaco!_

_Fui fotografada nessa situação lamentável e essa foto saiu no jornal numa reportagem que perguntava como diabos Draco Malfoy, elegante e rígido como é, tinha se sujeitado a sair com uma doente mental com obsessão por lixo como eu. Malfoy teve um treco! Praticamente obrigou a Mary a tingir seus belos cabelos castanhos de loiro e resolveu fingir que estava namorando com ela. O d'Artagnan ficou louco da vida, pensando que essa encenação tosca do Malfoy era verdade, e simplesmente sumiu. A Mary começou a chorar, e eu fiquei me sentindo extremamente culpada. Mandei ela ir atrás do seu d'Artagnan. Ela foi e até agora não voltou. Espero que tenha dado tudo certo lá..._

_O Malfoy resolveu marcar esse jantar com a imprensa. Depois do jantar estava programada uma entrevista, mas isso é só o começo._

_O que eu quero dizer é que deu tudo errado!_

_Para começar, eu cheguei atrasada no tal jantar. Assim que desci as escada, os repórteres e fotógrafos me olharam estranhamente. Eu já estava imaginando o que Malgoy dissera para eles. Foi aí que corri o olhar pela sala onde me esperavam e notei que alguém que definitivamente não era jornalista, muito menos fotógrafa. Uma mulher loira, absurdamente alta e de olhos azuis quase brancos de tão claros me fitava com um ar de superioridade. Encarei-a por alguns segundos até reconhecê-la. Leony! Esse era o nome da dita cuja! A mesma mulher que disse ter dormido com o Malfoy! Ah não..._

_-Finalmente você chegou! –Malfoy me deu um sorriso estupidamente cínico e conduziu-nos todos até a mesa de jantar._

_Agüentei a entrada bravamente. Até que estava boa... Me surpreendi com o fato de não haver veneno na minha comida, levando em consideração a forma venenosa com a qual Malfoy me encarava._

_Na hora do jantar foi que tudo começou a virar de cabeça para baixo. Primeiro, os repórteres começaram a fazer perguntas chatas, como:_

_-E então, o que realmente está acontecendo aqui?_

_O Malfoy então se precipitou._

_-Na verdade temos um triângulo amoros. – os jornalistas se excitaram e nos olharam esperando pelo resto da história – A Weasley me ama, mas eu só tenho olhos para minha doce Ny._

_-O que? –berrei descontrolada._

_-Viram? –ele continuou- A rejeição dói..._

_-Eu não te amo, seu desgraçado, filho..._

_-Weasley, é melhor você saber que o Draco é meu. –a tal Leony resolveu dar o ar de sua desgraça._

_Você não vai acreditar! Ela simplesmente se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo de desentupir pia. Maldita! O que ela queria? Que eu me sentisse mal?_

_-Eu não quero ficar com ele! –bufei, fazendo com que eles interrompessem o beijo- Agora está tudo resolvido! Quer dizer, se o Malfoy tem uma namorada, eu não preciso mais escrever aquela estúpida matéria sobre como conquistá-lo!_

_Nesse momento, os repórteres se mexiam inquietos em seus assentos._

_Foi aí que chegou o prato principal: escargot!_

_Aquele estresse, unido à visão de caracóis mortos provocou alguma reação em meu estômago, porque comecei a vomitar. E o pior: vomitar em cima da mesa, **na frente dos** **jornalistas**!_

_Estava ferrada! Já estava imaginando a matéria que sairia "Garota platonicamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy tem problemas intestinais incontroláveis e vomita em jantar"._

_Nesse minuto, alguém caiu em cima da mesa. Um repórter, que provavelmente não tinha sido convidado para o tal jantar tinha conseguido invadir a mansão e estava **pendurado** no teto. Sei que é desnecessário dizer, mas ele caiu bem em cima do meu vômito._

_Todos os presentes fizeram caretas de nojo, e o cara simplesmente nos olhou abismado. Fiquei surpresa com o fato de ele ainda estar vivo, porque tinha caído de uma altura relativamente grande._

_-Er... Bem... Como eu vim parar aqui? –ele se fez de desentendido._

_-Isso nós gostaríamos de saber. –Malfoy comentou sarcástico._

_-Eu estava apenas... Observando se minhas cordas eram realmente seguras._

_-Ah, cala a boca e dá o fora daqui. Você está sujando tudo de vômito! –O Malfoy reclamou._

_-A culpa é da Weasley! –Leony praticamente gritou._

_Diante daquela cena toda, meu estômago deu mais uma reviravolta e uma nova onda de vômito se seguiu._

_Dessa vez foi realmente em cima do tal jornalista ninja._

_-Argh! –ele exclamou enojado._

_Malfoy tocou um sininho ridiculamente enfeitado e logo uma elfa veio correndo. Reconheci a dita cuja como sendo a Cris. Ela usava o vestido que eu tinha dado para ela._

_-Mestre, o que aconte...?_

_-Leve este homem daqui! –ele ordenou bruscamente._

_-Sr deve seguir Cris. –a elfa falou de forma apressada, conduzindo o coitado vomitado até o banheiro mais próximo. É claro que o banheiro mais próximo era o que os elfos domésticos usavam. Subitamente senti pena dele. E mais uma vez me senti a pior jornalista de todos os tempos! Esses caras de hoje arriscam a própria vida por uma notícia idiota, enquanto eu mais enrolo do que qualquer coisa! Me amaldiçoei! Por ser uma profissional relapsa, por ter vomitado, por estar tão longe de casa e numa situação tão perturbadora!_

_A essa hora, os fotógrafos já tinham feito a festa. Tiraram tantas fotos que me surpreendi pelo fato de não estar cega com tantos flashes._

_Foi aí que percebi que eu estava arruinada. Que espécie de pessoa decente se metia numa confusão dessas? Eu estava perdida! Tinha certeza que seria demitida! E, depois dessa, seria praticamente um milagre conseguir um novo emprego._

_Perturbada com meus pensamentos nada felizes, me levantei lentamente._

_-Me desculpem... Eu... Eu não estou bem. –murmurei._

_Com o resto de força e dignidade que me restavam, corri para o meu quarto. Corri enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair. Bati a porta com força e me joguei na cama._

_-Eu preciso ir embora! –solucei, tentando abafar o choro com um travesseiro._

_Determinada, comecei a jogar meus pertences dentro da minha mala apressadamente. Fechei a mala e saí pelos fundos para não ter que passar novamente pela sala de jantar._

_Percebi, tristemente chocada, que pode existir algo ainda mais indigesto que escargot. E isso, por incrível que possa parecer, é Draco Malfoy._

_Resolvi voltar para a Inglaterra, afinal não tenho mais que escrever aquela matéria._

_Antes disso, porém, decidi me despedir de Anne e Paul: os MiaH's._

_Eles foram bem solidários e até prometeram escrever. Paul me deu um poema de "presente de despedida", segundo ele._

_-Vê se não esquece da gente! –ele sorriu._

_Eu estava tão bobamente emocionada que abracei os dois e comecei a gritar que jamais esqueceria deles._

_-E obrigada pela poesia, Paul! –fiz menção de ler, mas ele disse que eu não o fizesse._

_-Só leia quando chegar na Inglaterra._

_Concordei com a cabeça e disse que era hora de partir._

_Eles me acompanharam até o porto._

_Agora estou no navio, voltando para casa._

_Ah, já que minha vida está tão desgraçada, será que dava para você ir me esperar? Quer dizer, quero me sentir acolhida, bem recebida em minha volta tardia. E quem poderia me receber melhor do que a minha futura afilhada Gabriela?_

_E a minha melhor amiga Lizie, é claro. Hehe._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Tudo bem, vou te esperar. Mas quando você chegar, vai ter me contar tudo nos maiores detalhes! Quanta coisa aconteceu! Tenho quase certeza de que você não me contou nem a metade, sua moça cruel!_

_Viu? Desgraças podem acontecer quando você não conta tudo para a sua melhor amiga!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Fico feliz com a sua resposta! Você é mesmo uma amiga maravilhosa!_

_Preciso de uma amiga como você por perto, Lizie. Preciso de alguém que me abrace forte, enxugue minhas lágrimas e ande de mãos dadas comigo, seguindo em frente por um caminho invisível que passa a ser visível a medida que nós o trilhamos._

_Preciso de uma amiga que sele minha confiança com seus segredos e que eu confie para contar os meus. Preciso de uma amiga que estimule minha alma, que me faça sentir uma felicidade incompleta, pois o completo é imperfeito e vazio. Preciso de uma amiga para engordar comigo, enquanto tomamos sorvete de chocolate até inchar!_

_Obrigada por me agüentar há tanto tempo, ouvindo minhas besteiras, meus dramas bobos, e aqueles não tão bobos, por falar de coisas sérias ou simples banalidades. Obrigada por não ir embora, por esperar por mim e por fazer com que eu me sinta boba, mas feliz._

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_O que está acontecendo?_

_Francamente, Weasley! Eu esperava tudo, menos o vexame que você deu no jantar com a imprensa! Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?_

_Quero que saiba que quando chegar aqui, teremos uma conversa muito séria!_

_PS: Não venha com aquelas histórias sobre chefas boazinhas que tratam suas subordinadas como se fossem filhas!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Etiene Stuart_

_Gostaria de informar-lhe que seu currículo pareceu-me um dos melhores apresentados à revista._

_Se realmente estiver interessada no emprego, favor comparecer ao prédio da sede amanhã, às 15:30._

_Não se atrase!_

_Se existe algo que prezamos é a pontualidade._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rosalie B. Greive_

_Redatora Chefe_

_Cosmopolitan Witch_

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Conversa séria? Rosalie, eu definitivamente não estou para conversas sérias._

_Acho que nunca tive coragem o suficiente para enfrentá-la da forma que deve parecer que estou fazendo no momento, mas é que se você quer me despedir, melhor não fazer rodeios._

_É tão mais simples dizer um "Weasley, você está demitida. Espero que se recupere logo, e que arranje um emprego meia boca o mais rápido possível! Embora isso não seja **rápido o suficiente**!"._

_Só quero que pense bem... A minha vida virou um inferno por causa dessa matéria com Draco Malfoy!_

_Eu perdi meu apartamento (que mantinha a duras penas com meu salário baixo), minha esperança de ser independente, a felicidade de ouvir da boca da minha melhor amiga que ela estava grávida, comemorações bobas sobre o pedido de casamento que a minha melhor amiga recebeu, meu emprego! Sobretudo, perdi minha sanidade!_

_Sempre soube que conviver com Draco Malfoy fosse algo realmente difícil e só recomendado para pessoas extremamente insanas._

_Pois é, a convivência com esse loiro insuportável acabou afetando minha massa cinzenta. Entretanto, juntei meu resto de sanidade e resolvi voltar para a Inglaterra!_

_E antes que você reclame, tenho algumas considerações a fazer!_

_1° - Draco Malfoy arranjou uma namorada! Ou seja, não há mais razão para escrever um estúpido guia de sedução._

_2º - Pude comprovar que nenhuma mulher agüenta Draco Malfoy. Ele é grosso, irritante, cabeça dura, machista, freqüenta boates para gays, escreve confissões aparentemente falsas em papéis cor-de-rosa e, provavelmente, tem dupla personalidade._

_3° - Tudo o que ganhei nesses dias foi dor de cabeça, além de uma boa dose de estresse. Todos sabem que o estresse pode ser terrivelmente prejudicial à saúde! Além de aumentar minhas probabilidades de morrer com um infarto precoce, ainda provoca espinhas (Onde já se viu uma mulher na minha idade com espinhas? Seria uma visão assustadora!) e hemorróidas! Ah, também ganhei alguns amigos maravilhosos que foram a única coisa que fizeram esses últimos tempos valerem a pena._

_4º - Logo no primeiro dia em que cheguei em Marselha, fui trancada nos meus próprios aposentos. Nessa situação perturbadora, tive que apelar para os contos de fadas infantis. Isso mesmo, desci pela janela, usando lençóis como "corda"._

_5º - Eu beijei Draco Malfoy! Sim, e por mais que tal acontecimento tenha despertado pensamentos suicidas em minha mente, resolvi superar o trauma. E cá estou, pronta para esquecer!_

_

* * *

__De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virgínia M. Weasley_

_Só posso desejar melhoras. Quando chegar, vá para casa. Descanse!_

_Nossa conversa séria pode esperar até o dia seguinte._

_

* * *

__De: Virgínia Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_A última mensagem foi um sinal de que chefas boazinhas que tratam suas subordinadas como filhas realmente existem? Ou será que só quis dizer que você não é mais minha chefa, por isso não precisa mais me tratar como se eu fosse uma escrava ruiva?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_O assunto: Victor._

_Estranho você ter perguntado por ele. Quer dizer, o fato de você ter perguntado por ele não é estranho. É que **eu** me sinto estranha!_

_Sim, porque não tinha como trazê-lo comigo. Seria muito cruel!_

_Eu estava me sentindo péssima por praticamente ter abandonado você, minha família e amigos. Não seria justo levar o Victor comigo e privá-lo de ter uma vida social estável com os caracóis de Marselha! Por isso, resolvi que seria melhor nos despedirmos._

_Odeio despedidas! Ainda mais quando aquele do qual temos que nos despedir é muito querido. Pode soar idiota, mas o Victor deve ter sido uma das minhas melhores – senão a melhor – companhias por aqui._

_Desci com o terrário até os jardins. A despedida tinha que ser rápida. Queria deixar aquela mansão o mais rápido possível!_

_Peguei o Victor nas mãos. Um pouco de contato físico não me faria mal. E olha que ainda descobri que a baba dos caracóis ajuda a combater a celulite! Não que eu tenha celulite nas mãos, mas.._

_-Vou sentir sua falta, Victor. Nesses últimos tempos você tem sido o que alguns humanos não foram em uma vida. Nunca imaginei que um caracol pudesse ser tão sensível, intrigante e lindo. Não posso dizer que os caracóis são os mais maravilhosos seres da natureza, mas você é! E tudo porque é o meu caracol querido! –fiz uma pausa para que ele pudesse assimilar tudo o que eu tinha dito. Logo depois continuei._

_-Ei, eu amo você, sabia? –murmurei estupidamente._

_Acho que eu estava tão sentimental e delirante que ouvi um "eu também" fraco, simples e cheio de uma perfeição imperfeita que eu não pude entender completamente. Talvez tenha sido isso que a Dra. Suzane Mac Fhlannchaidh quis realmente dizer quando mencionou que a linguagem dos caracóis era simples. Em contrapartida, talvez não soubesse que ela era tão simples que chegava a passar despercebida pelos nossos olhos cheios de tempestades em copos d'água._

**Fim do capítulo 14!**

N/A: Olá! Bem, o extra que eu coloquei em "alguma bonificação" na semana passada vai ser recolocado num outro capítulo, junto do "pergaminho rosa do Blaise", ao qual fazia referência. Quem não viu, aguarde. Hehehe

Então, vou deixá-los com um extra que eu mesma montei. Vai homenagear aí uma moça chamada Sabrina Bridkalview!

**Desconhecida: **Olá, eu sou Sabrina Bridkalview! Sou uma incansável caçadora de moluscos e afins. Com isso, desde que descobri que baba de caracol ajuda a combater celulite, resolvi caçar o caracol mais babado de todos os tempos: Victor! Por esse exato motivo é que estou aqui, no jardim da Mansão Malfoy em Marselha!

**Victor: **(se esconde atrás de um matinho)

**Sabrina: **Agora eis a questão... Se eu fosse um caracol, onde me esconderia?

**Voz da consciência: **Num jardim cheio de matinhos, exatamente como esse!

**Sabrina: **É isso! Matinhos! (sai a procura de Victor pelos matinhos)

**Victor: **(percebe as intenções de sua implacável perseguidora e começa a "correr" em direção a um abrigo)

**Sabrina: **(consegue visualizar um caminho feito de baba de caracol, e começa a segui-lo com cautela. No término do caminho, lá estava ele, Victor, movendo-se vagarosamente!)

De repente, tudo começa a acontecer em câmera lenta. Sabrina precipita-se para cima de Victor, que usa todas as suas forças para fugir.

Enquanto essa cena dolorosamente tediosa acontece, um jornalista pula o muro da mansão (sabe-se lá como).

**Jornalista: **(observa aquela coisa idiota) E agora começa a corrida de caracóis!

**Sabrina: **(ao perceber que, na verdade, aquilo era uma corrida, começa a... Bem, a correr! Como tinha uma grande vantagem, vence!)

**Jornalista: **E quem venceu foi... Qual é o seu nome?

**Sabrina: **Sabrina Bridkalview!

**Jornalista: **... A Srta. Sabrina Bridkalview! Seu prêmio será um tratamento VIP num SPA de luxo! Você terá tudo do bom e do melhor, inclusive poderá experimentar uma nova técnica de combate à celulite.

**Sabrina: **Que técnica é essa?

**Jornalista: **É uma com um produto desenvolvido a base de substâncias naturais produzidas pelos caracóis!

**Sabrina: **(olhos brilhando)

**Jornalista: **E, de quebra, ainda pode sair comigo. Hehe! (olhar galanteador)

Viram? Caracóis são úteis e agradáveis!

**Respostas aos reviews!**

**Nami Nayuuki: **Ah moça, é o seguinte... Há algum tempo, quando eu apenas lia as muitas fics que povoavam a net (Naquela época em que Harry Potter era a maior febre do momento), achava que as demoras para atualizar não passavam de uma técnica cruel dos escritores para torturar seus leitores. Hoje vejo que não. É muito mais que isso! Como qualquer pobre ser humano neste mundo cruel, sofremos. A vida também nos reserva coisas horrorosas que até Odisseu temeria. (Ok, sem exageros) A questão é que descobri existirem muitos tipos de escritores. E infelizmente sou uma escritora emocional, ou seja, meu estado emocional influencia muito na escrita. Desculpe se as atualizações estão meio inconstantes, mas é que realmente não deu pra ir mais rápido. Espero que entenda e continue lendo. Lembre-se: Lina tarda, mas não falha! Hehe

**Princesa Chi: **Chi, não se preocupe. Sei bem o que é "estar enrolada". As provas da escola acabaram há pouco tempo, e fiquei feliz por ter acontecido um "Milagre Matemático" em minha vida. Se bem que a srta está liberando seu lado assassino. Nada horrível até aí, mas despejar em mim, uma pobre mortal, essa vontade de matar definitivamente não é legal! Espero que repense sobre as katanas, os shirikens e até a sakabatou. (sorriso amarelo)

**Pekena: **Tentarei fazer com que o próximo capítulo saia grande, mas não prometo. Quer dizer, o que importa é a qualidade e não a quantidade, certo? (Ok, péssima desculpa...) Então, o que eu posso dizer é que... Hum... Não seja tão megalomaníaca. As coisas pequenas sempre são melhores, não acha? Afinal, são nos pequenos frascos que estão os piores venenos e os melhores perfumes.

**Gutinha: **O Homem Caracol foi produto de uma mente insana numa madrugada inspiradora. Já reparou no quanto as madrugadas são inspiradoras? Cara, eu amo drama! Acho que minha vida não seria metade do que é sem drama. E não estou falando daqueles melodramas bobões que mais enrolam do que tudo. Ou daqueles dramalhões feitos em cima de nada, como os que eu mesma faço em minha pobre vida. Estou falando de **drama**! Da verdadeira essência dramática! Isso é realmente difícil de se encontrar por aí, então um brinde aos que escrevem drama! (tin tin)

**Gabi Malfoy: **Dizem que o vinho é uma arte. Você já viu um cara degustando vinho? É muito tosco, até porque eles cospem. Será que não gostam de sentir aquela coisa queimando suas gargantas? Certo, esse não é o assunto em questão. Espanhol é muy complicado mesmo! Ainda mais porque dizem que nesses países colônias da Espanha não se fala espanhol, mas sim castellano. Por favor, alguém me explique a diferença! Ah, e só pra informar, o Victor não morreu! O.o

**Miaka: **É, realmente, dá pra se perguntar... "O que a Gina andou cheirando?" Drogada, talvez ela pudesse vestir algo provocante e dançar para o Draco ao som daquela musiquinha de Moulin Rouge que esqueci o nome. Oh céus, devo estar com algum problema. O.O'

**Laura Black Malfoy: **Oh céus, também tenho grandes problemas com adjetivos! Eles são tão... Adjetivos! Quem inventou os adjetivos? Bem, precisamos de mais! Incrível como, num mundo tão especializado, não conseguimos encontrar "qualidades" para tudo. O capítulo 14 deve sair, no mais tardar, na próxima semana.

**Kagome-LilyE: **Bem, na realidade, o Victor não morreu. Não se preocupe, ele ainda vai aparecer em muitos extras! É claro que esse aí em cima foi uma exceção, mas ele voltará! Nem que seja como um zumbi... (Credo, isso foi assustador. Já pensou num filme com zumbis caracóis e conchas indestrutíveis? Glup...)

**Duda Amaral: **Fico feliz que você goste de mandar reviews para mim, sua pobre companheira de câmara de gás e livro filosófico. Acho que a do complexo de Édipo seria mais interessante. Ou a do Sr. Ninguém. (Nossa, que opinativo, hein?) Ah, Duda, a teoria do amor não é só uma teoria... É a mais pura verdade! Não existe um "the one", mas muitos deles! Essa história de alma gêmea é uma besteira que nós acreditamos exatamente porque somos bestas. (Profundo, não é mesmo?)

Essa da China foi sem comentários... Se bem que eu realmente gostaria de ir para lá! Quer dizer, eu até queria fazer intercâmbio na China, mas minha mãe disse que eu ia terminar sendo vendida como escrava branca. Ou, se tivesse um pouco de sorte (Sorte?), iria ser colocada num prostíbulo. Fala sério, acho que isso não seria prazeroso... Huimpf!

Sobre Feynman, o cara era mesmo genial! Pra finalizar, uma frase dele.

"**Os poetas reclamam que a ciência retira a beleza das estrelas. Mas eu também posso vê-las de noite no deserto, e senti-las. Vejo menos ou mais?"**

**Thai: **Não, o Victor não morreu verdadeiramente. Talvez tenha sido só uma encenação. Os caracóis não são mesmo demais? Imagina um "caracol galã de novela das oito". Do jeito que a coisa está, talvez ele fosse mesmo bem popular e querido. Além do que, daria para juntar o útil ao agradável, já que foi descoberto recentemente que a baba dos caracóis ajuda no tratamento contra a celulite. Maravilha, não?

**Thatyzinha Capa: **De jeito nenhum! O Victor não morrerá. Pelo menos não agora. O máximo que pode ter acontecido é ele ter tido saudades de sua vida no anonimato, embaixo da terra. Ele pode ter se fingido de morto para que, conseqüentemente, fosse enterrado. Assim voltaria ao lar. Os caracóis não têm mesmo uma mente cheia de planos diabólicos?

**Xianya: **Ah sim, o capítulo do jantar está quase terminado. E devo dizer que esse jantar trará resultados catastróficos. Tanto para a Gina, quanto para o Draco e até mesmo para o Victor. Não! Ele não vai morrer!

O extra foi só... Uma situação hipotética, eu diria. Hehehe Nada mais condizente com o título do capítulo, não? Então não se preocupe! Até porque um velório e todas as despesas do enterro iam sair muito caras... XD

**Suzi Loka: **Sim, seu sobrenome tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de você ser uma pessoa estranha. Não exatamente estranha, eu diria. Mas louca! (Antes de qualquer reclamação, olhe para o seu nick primeiro! Hehehehe) Fiquei super feliz quando soube que você recebeu a carta! Eu achava que nem ia chegar! Já estava morrendo de ódio porque meu pai tinha colocado no correio sem me consultar. Mas no fim, entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos. (Aleluia, irmão!)

Ah! Eu não lembrava de ter colocado tantos envelopes!

Será que você conseguia essa coletânea pra mim? Mas na voz de uma srta chamada Suzane! A voz dela, apesar de tudo, deve ser melhor que a do Dunga... XD

**Nacilme: **Ok, vamos organizar todo o ritual de magia negra. Você trouxe a galinha preta.

Galinha preta: Cocoricó! Cocoricó!

É, parece que sim... Ela deveria estar morta, mas isso não é problema. (olhar cruel) Depois ainda podemos fazer uma canja e dar para os pobres. Então, vamos começar o ritual para ressuscitar o caracol!

Credo! O.O'

Bem, não se preocupe... O ritual de magia negra não precisará acontecer, simplesmente porque o Victor ainda está entre nós.

**Fefs Malfoy: **Às vezes me pergunto, o que é ser normal? E chego a conclusão de que nada é normal. Tudo o que entendemos por normal são as coisas anormais às quais já estamos acostumadas. Então, moça, você é tão doida quanto eu. Hehe

Sobre a fic ser engraçada, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Até porque eu costumo ser uma menino muito séria...

...Hipoteticamente falando. (É verdade, essa é uma péssima desculpa!)

**Sabrina Bridkalview: **Hahaha Obrigada pelo apelido! Faltava um desses na minha coleção de apelidos esdrúxulos. Depois dos muitos que já recebi, já montei uma feira e um zoológico. Só não sei exatamente em qual desses dois "Linuxitazinha" vai se encaixar. Acho que está mais para o zôo, e você?

Aliás, Sabrina, você está me assustando! Que papo é esse de leitora megalomaníaca com instintos assassinos e ataques de bobeira, doidice e risos constantes?

Posso pensar no caso de você ser uma paciente da Dra. Angelina Michele. ;-)

Em todo caso, acho que no próximo capítulo aparece uma certa moça com um nome como o seu. Só não garanto um sobrenome tão estranho quanto, porque de sobrenomes estranhos basta a Suzi!

PS: Deusa do amor? O.O'

**Arwen Mione: **Olá! Três aranhas? Eu costumava ter medo de aranhas quando era pequena. Mas deve ter sido porque um amigo foi picado. Acho que fiquei traumatizada. E olha que o incidente nem foi comigo! Tudo bem, pode existir uma comunidade no orkut para o Victor. Só espero que o Draco não resolva dar um escândalo, alegando que é o astro da fic. Sei lá... Do jeito que ele é... Imagina o sentimento de ódio que ele deve nutrir pelo Victor!

Ah, quando vi seu nick lembrei que parece que vão lançar um filme de Contos Inacabados. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que vi isso em algum lugar... (Dory)

**Ruivinha Malfoy: **Fall in love? Ok, lerei. Sempre procurei me manter longe de fics NC, porque sou uma menina inocente, mas o que conta é o conteúdo. E depois de saber que a Xuxa fez filmes pornôs, acho que não ler uma NC. Quer dizer, olha a reputação da Xuxa. Apesar de que eu não goste dela, ela é a "rainha dos baixinhos". (Não, não estou falando de pedofilia. O.O)

Valeu pelo comentário!

**Bebely Black: **Esse review foi tão profundo e filosófico que fiquei meio sem entender. Mente limitada? Com certeza!

Mas lembre-se: Viajar é muito bom! Principalmente quando é pela mente!

Sabia que os cientistas já conseguiram desvendar mistérios do espaço sideral, mas ainda não sabem muito sobre a consciência? Viu? O maior mistério habita a nossa cabeça!

Credo, isso é estranho... ¬¬'

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy: **Ah, moça, eu também estou sentindo falta de beijos. Mas a vida é assim... A gente tem que se acostumar. T.T

Estou atualizando o mais rápido que puder, então relaxa. Resolvi deixar de pensar só em mim, então estou escrevendo. Talvez o capítulo seja terminado hoje.

Se eu ficar muito nervosa e decidir que ele não será betado (como os últimos), ele deve ir ao ar. Se não, semana que vem no mais tardar!

Sobre seus sofridos apelos, eles não serão esquecidos. '

**Liriel Lino: **Ei, eu apareço! Você é que sumiu, dona Liriel! Ah, aquele livro é muito bom! Baixei mais dois: um do Nietzsche (Cara doentio, porém ligeiramente genial... Apesar de sua posição extremamente machista, é claro!) e outro sobre o amor na Internet. O último é meio tosco e a linguagem é essa que se usa na Internet, o que já faz com que a obra perca muito! Não estou dizendo que deveríamos ser como o Camões, mas poxa, tratar nossa língua com mais carinho. Em todo caso, a trama é meio besta e sem conteúdo, então eu não recomendo! Quanto ao de Nietzsche, bem, você pode gostar de ler. '

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Qual era a fic? Era da Duda Amaral? Sim, viraram idéias. Na verdade, seu comentário maluco foi a idéia em questão. Eu não fiz nada, além de publicá-la. Com os devidos créditos, viu? Hahahahaha Ia ser muito tosco ela falando isso pra o Victor com o Draco do lado. Se bem que acho que ainda é muito cedo pra eles dois se acertarem. Se tudo der certo, terão mais complicações no próximo capítulo.

**Bi Radcliffe: **Ois Bi! Foi muito bom falar com você via MSN! Cara, animais são simplesmente perfeitos! Eu até tinha ficado meio apreensiva em assistir Efeito Borboleta, porque odeio quando os animais são maltratados, mesmo que seja em filmes. Realmente, ninguém merece Ginevra! Urgh!

**Carol Sayuri Evans: **Sobrinha, fico feliz que tenha passado por aqui, embora não tenha lido. ¬¬

Você e seu pai andam sumidos. Estou com saudades! Esperem só! Quando a Lina te encontrar, você terá grandes chances de morrer sufocada! (risada maligna)

**Mary Malfoy: **Eu não matei o Victor! Posso tudo (ou quase tudo), menos uma assassina! Ainda mais de animais como caracóis! Está certo que como carne e isso contribui para que muitos animais sejam mortos de uma maneira extremamente cruel e desumana, mas...

Ah! Você é uma detetive! Descobriu meu nome! E ei, Mariana é um nome bonito!

**Trasna Black: **Olá, moça! Fico feliz que você esteja melhorando seu português. Meu espanhol continua tão ruim quanto sempre. (cai de cara no chão) E muito obrigada pelo comentário, apesar da barreira lingüística!

**Carolininha Malfoy: **É completamente verdade, um beijo é indescritível!

O Draco tem objetivos extremamente obscuros com esse jantar. Só posso dizer que tudo terminará numa confusão maior ainda. O que não é exatamente difícil de se esperar... O.o'

**LílianHp: **Bem, o nome do Draco na verdade é... Bem, Draco. O que acontece é que a Lya Wiler (acho que escrevi o nome dela errado, mas não creio haver um grande problema nisso), a tradutora de HP para português, tem uma mania horrorosa de traduzir nomes. O James, por exemplo, virou Tiago. A Lilly virou Lílian. O Dean virou Dino. O Ron virou Rony. A Katie virou Cátia. E por aí vai... Acho que ela deve ter pensado que o Draco ficaria muito bem de Drago. Depois, felizmente, colocou a cabeça no lugar e mudou. Beijos!

**Hannah: **Hahahahaha É mesmo. Se bem que a Gina tem alguns sérios problemas psiquiátricos. Será que não está na hora de fazer uma nova visitinha à Dra. Angelina Michelle? Ah, não se preocupe com reviews grandes. O que importa é... hum... mandar um review. Quer dizer, muitas pessoas simplesmente têm preguiça de mandar reviews. Saber que alguém perdeu um pouco do seu tempo escrevendo algumas linhas para uma escritora doentia, principalmente se essa escritora em questão é você, já é extremamente gratificante! Por isso, muito obrigada!

**Ana Bya Potter: **Ei, eu cumpro minhas responsabilidades... Ou pelo menos tento. Tudo bem que dizem que muitas vezes tentar não é o bastante, mas o esforço e determinação devem ser levados em consideração. (Ok, de onde tirei essa?)

Espero que você continue lendo, apesar de tudo. Beijos!

**PatyAnjinhaMalfoy: **Eu sou uma política em época de eleição... É fato! Mas como você também é, então vamos reconsiderar... Hehehe Brincadeira, Paty, pode ser uma política em época de eleição a vontade. Eu sei como é difícil conciliar o tempo de modo que dê para escrever, ler, comentar, estudar e ter alguma vida social (mesmo que ela seja completamente precária).

**Jamelia Millian: **Sim, senhora! Ah, a propósito, bem vinda ao site! Garanto que este endereço virtual ainda vai te dar muita dor de cabeça. Entretanto, acho que a experiência será compensadora. E pode deixar que vou ler a sua fic! Quando postar, avisa. Não estou acompanhando direito as atualizações do site, então pode ser que não veja a fic. Então, até lá!

**KathyYy Weasley-Malfoy: **Fiquei super feliz pelo fato de você ter se identificado com a Gina. Eu tento colocar nela algumas coisas de pessoas que adoro. Isso deve querer dizer que você tem características fantásticas. Hehe Se conseguir um Draco, lembre-se disso. (Lê-se "lembre-se de mim"!) XD

**CinthyaGranger: **Olá! Legal, moça! Fico feliz que sua amiga tenha indicado a fic. Não se preocupe com a quantidade de reviews. Eu fico super feliz só de saber que tem alguém lendo (e até recomendando) a fic. Apimentar romance? Que tragam as malaguetas! '

**bIa WeAsLeY mAlFoY: **Valeu! Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos por:

1º - Ter comentado.

2º - Ter passado um tempo ininterrupto lendo isso!

Me lembra o que eu fazia quando lia as fics da Aline Carneiro. (Momento nostalgia)

**Mimi Granger: **Sim, a fic foi lançada em outubro, mas caminha a passos lentos em direção ao futuro. Ela também sofre com problemas de atualização, então não se sinta mal por ter começado a ler tarde.

Não, o Victor não morreu. Ainda não sou uma assassina de caracóis, embora possam me processar pela matança de vacas, galinhas e até peixes! O.O

**Mel: **Coitada da Gina... O.O

Pobrezinha, ser assassinada sem dó nem crueldade! Ela não tem culpa de ser um clone! A culpa é do Albieri! (É assim que escreve? XD)

Fico feliz por saber que existe mais uma tartaruga no mundo! Viva as tartarugas!

**Lilica Soneghet: **Fiquei abismada com tantos "atualiza". Em todo caso, devo dizer que atualizações virão em breve.

**Gabi Uchôa: **Cara, você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei surpresa e feliz por saber que você tinha lido tudo isso! E o melhor de tudo, voluntariamente! Já tinha até desistido de te pedir pra ler. Em todo caso, adorei a notícia! Hehe

A inspiração vem de momentos felizes, como a festinha surpresa de Mama e Nana ontem. Me diverti pacas, mas acho que nada foi tão hilário quanto o incidente da casa de Aline. "Gabriela? Psiu!" (assobio) Hahahahahahaha! Obrigada por tudo, moça! Por todas as coisas maravilhosas que você fez! E por ter se sujeitado a assistir Efeito Borboleta. XD

**Ny Malfoy Kayba: **Muito bom saber que você vai voltar à ativa! Não vou matar ninguém. E você mereceu a porrada. Quer dizer, tinha que ter alguma compensação por você ter sido a sortuda escolhida pra passar uma noite com o Draco! Ò.ó

**Helena Malfoy: **For you and for all, a atualização ocorrerá em um curto espaço de tempo. Ou assim espero que seja... XD

Fico feliz sabendo que você gosta da fic. Valeu pelo comentário!

**Yellowred: **Muit... Peraí... Yellowred? (desmaia) PLOFT


	15. A liberdade custa caro

N/A: Muito tempo sem atualizar! Eu sei, eu sei! Eu sou terrível! Mas não me apedrejem, não tentem me matar ou qualquer coisa assim. Não abandonei a fic. Ela será terminada (algum dia...)!

Disclaimer: (chorando) Acho que só faço isso pra me sentir mal porque não tenho Harry Potter e Cia. Droga de vida dramática e desgraçada! Ainda vou escrever um livro e, caso escreva fics dele (não me perguntem porque faria isso), não precisarei fazer disclaimer algum. Hehehe Ah, a poesia do Paul é, na verdade, de uma moça chamada **Jane Lagares**. Direitos autorais, certo?

**Capítulo 15 – A liberdade custa caro**

_Despedida tem cara de dor,_

_De ir de ficar,_

_Desafia a força,_

_Estende-se,_

_Inunda,_

_Maltrata,_

_Dilacera as entranhas,_

_Machuca a alma,_

_Manifesta no avesso,_

_Pervaga no nada._

_Faz-nos caracóis de nós mesmos,_

_Guardadas lembranças,_

_Tripulante perdido da nave,_

_Perdido no espaço dos dois,_

_Apenas prazer da memória,_

_Acordada em seguida pela realidade,_

_Decapitação da alegria,_

_Anjos surdos,_

_Deuses ocupados,_

_Cemitérios de pensamento,_

_Páginas escuras de vida._

_De: Gina_

_Para: Paul_

_É simplesmente uma das poesias mais lindas que já li. Muito obrigada!_

_De: Paul_

_Para: Gina_

_Não é uma poesia sofisticada, seguindo a métrica dos versos, mas gostei dela. Fico mais feliz ainda por saber que você tenha gostado._

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Cara, esperei você sair daqui para ler a poesia do Paul. Aliás, é linda! Ele parece ser o tipo de homem por quem eu tenho esperado toda a minha vida!_

_Então, por que diabos eu não caio de amores por ele?_

_Fala sério! A vida é tão estranha e complicada!_

_Por falar em complicação, descobri que não devemos **em hipótese alguma** subestimar a capacidade física dos moluscos._

_A questão é que, pouco antes de ler a poesia, resolvi desarrumar as malas. Parece coisa de doido, não? Quer dizer, quem, em sã consciência, iria organizar as malas de viagem no mesmo dia em que chega ao lar? Ninguém!_

_Talvez essa estadia na França tenha realmente mexido com minha massa encefálica. Mas é claro que isso é completamente compreensível!_

_Quer dizer, eu estava sendo obrigada a viver sob o mesmo teto que Draco Malfoy!_

_E você sabe das armadas em que me meti. Armadas essas, que me custaram muito caro! Meu emprego, por exemplo, foi para as cucuias._

_Amanhã devo ter uma "conversa séria" com a Rosalie. Já consigo visualizar sua expressão de felicidade eterna quando disser – finamente – "Weasley, você está demitida"._

_Tais palavras devem preceder um discurso completamente monótono sobre como os bons profissionais devem agir._

_Certamente ela falará sobre como eu deveria ter me pendurado no teto de alguma casa para conseguir uma matéria interessante. Você lembra do jornalista louco do jantar, não lembra? Pois bem, a Rosalie sabe do incidente. Acho que agora ela percebeu o quão relapsa eu sou. Não consigo nem fazer uma matéria idiota sobre Draco Malfoy, e muito menos me pendurar num teto!_

_É claro que a culpa não é minha, afinal estamos falando daquele sonserino riquinho e metido a besta._

_Sabe de uma coisa, Lizie? Eu tinha o controle da situação em minhas mãos! Se quisesse escrever a matéria, era só estalar os dedos e pronto! Estava tudo feito!_

_O fato é que, por algum motivo, escrever um guia sobre como conquistar Draco Malfoy parecia a coisa mais impossível e irrealizável do momento._

_Quer dizer, eu nem sei se ele é conquistável (pelo menos por algo que não seja o seu reflexo no espelho)._

_Bem, a questão não é essa. Eu não deveria estar falando sobre o Malfoy, mas sobre a enorme surpresa que tive quando fui tirar as roupas da mala._

_Qual não foi meu espanto ao ver que boa parte delas estava... Babada!_

_Isso mesmo que você leu! Minhas roupas estavam cheias de uma gosma nojenta e... Estranhamente familiar!_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Não me diga que era o..._

_Nossa! Já pensou em falar com a Dra. Suzane sobre isso? Quer dizer, é totalmente incrível que um caracol tenha conseguido se infiltrar na sua bagagem dessa forma!_

_Talvez os caracóis sejam seres mais evoluídos que nós, pobres humanos, e estejam aqui por um motivo maior._

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_É bem possível... Até porque todos sabem que os "homens caracóis" são bem melhores que os homens comuns._

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Você ainda está com essa obsessão?_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Você tem que entender que é uma obsessão saudável. Imagina se eu fosse obcecada por homens comuns! Aí sim minha vida seria uma verdadeira tragédia!_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Sua vida não é uma tragédia! Você ainda pode realizar todos os seus sonhos! Não desista!_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Que sonhos? Amanhã a Rosalie vai me demitir... Oficialmente! Aí terei que voltar para a casa dos meus pais e tudo mais. Esse será o fim de todo e qualquer sonho na minha vida._

_Meu azar é indescritível!_

_Não consigo manter nem um emprego! Que dirá um namorado!_

_Mas que coisa... Eu sequer tenho um namorado para manter!_

_Talvez eu tente escrever um livro de drama... Numa remota hipótese, ele pode virar um best seller e, assim, continuarei com minha independência financeira!_

_Antes disso, vou me preparar psicologicamente para a "conversa séria" entre chefa/subordinada._

_Não importa o quanto eu saiba que serei despedida, quando isso finalmente acontecer, vai ser como se eu tivesse sido pega de surpresa. Nem quero pensar nisso!_

_Até lá repetirei quantas vezes puder "Não há nada de mal nisso!"._

_Parece uma terapia válida. Você não acha?_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Qual resposta você quer: a amigável otimista ou a verdadeira?_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu esperava a amigável otimista, mas depois da sua última mensagem, acho que você não vai ajudar muito, Lizie. A questão é, já sei o que fazer. Se é tão certo assim que serei demitida, não vou conversar amanhã com a Rosalie. É melhor esperar até que ela se canse de mim e me mande uma mensagem de demissão. Pelo menos não terei que olhar para a cara dela, contorcida num sorriso de satisfação, e segurar o choro._

_Quando eu voltar para casa, meus pais provavelmente vão dar pulos de alegria. Talvez um tempo junto com eles não seja tão mal. Depois eu tento um emprego medíocre. A única coisa que eu sei (ou pensava que sabia) fazer na vida é escrever. Só que depois desse desastre jornalístico, nenhuma revista, jornal ou o que quer que seja vai me aceitar! Estarei fadada a ser, no máximo, a "funcionária do mês" de alguma lanchonete da vida. Não desmerecendo as pessoas que trabalham nas lanchonetes. Quer dizer, o que seria de nós, pobres mortais, sem eles? Teríamos que comer sempre em casa? Isso seria o fim! Mas enfim, não é isso que eu sonho pra mim._

_Já sei! Lizie, eu vou sair. Eu vou andar, dançar, espairecer. Fazer qualquer coisa que me deixe esquecer meus problemas do momento. Só não tenho a mínima idéia do que isso venha a ser._

_De: Gina_

_Para: Bradley_

_Olá, Bradley! Eu estava aqui, de volta da França, e morrendo de saudades do meu próprio país. De repente, uma vontade louca se apossou de mim. Pode parecer estranho, já que quem vive me convidando para sair é você, mas... E aí? Quer andar pelo subúrbio londrino?_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Pelo amor de Merlin, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira!_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Você precisa me ajudar! Sabe onde eu estou agora? Se você chutou "na casa dos seus pais", errou feio! Até a casa deles é melhor do que isso... Eu estou presa, atrás das grades, em cana. Numa cadeira trouxa! Aqui tem caras me olhando feio. Um deles cuspiu no chão. Tenho certeza que ele já matou alguém! Seu olhar assassino não me engana! Eu estou com medo. Acho que eles vão me matar. Lizie, EU VOU MORRER! E não é drama!_

_A questão é que ontem eu estava tão loucamente desesperada (ou desesperadamente louca, não sei) que, na falta do que fazer, chamei o Bradley para sair. E o pior de tudo, não simplesmente sair, mas passear pelo subúrbio! Nunca tinha pensado que isso pudesse ser tão perigoso._

_O que aconteceu de tão ruim? Essa é a pior parte! Lizie, eu não me lembro! Você não tem noção da gravidade da situação... Eu posso ter subido em uma mesa e feito um strip-tease para mais de uma dúzia de marmanjos! Eu posso ter ingerido produtos ilícitos e, por isso, ter sido presa. Posso... Ai... Nem quero pensar no que posso ter feito._

_O fato é que a dúvida e a falta de memória estão me matando. Em todo caso, talvez seja melhor que eu não saiba mesmo. Ou não... Porque se eu não fiz nada demais, eu ficaria bem mais aliviada. Se bem que se eu não tivesse feito nada demais, **eu não estaria presa**, não é!_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Calma, Gina! Respire fundo! Acompanhe meu ritmo... Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira..._

_Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Não se preocupe. Você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência. Tudo vai dar certo. Vou ascender uns incensos de boa sorte para você. E arranjar um jeito de pagar a sua fiança e a do Bradley (Ele está aí com você, não é?)._

_Aliás, você não deve ter culpa de nada. No máximo, te doparam e te colocaram na cena de um crime hediondo. Como nos filmes! Os bonzinhos sempre se dão mal. Ou então é tudo culpa desse tal Bradley. O culpado sempre é o mais improvável. Só pode ser ele, com sua obsessão por subúrbios! Isso é suspeito, Gina. **Muito **suspeito!_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Você é louca? Eu preferiria ficar presa por toda a eternidade a ter... Você sabe o que!_

_Eu já estava desesperada naquela cela. Quando ouvi dizerem "Você tem uma visita", quase dei um pulo de alegria. Mal ouvi os passos da tal visita e já comecei a tagarelar._

_- Lizie, ainda bem que você veio. Eu ia ter um colapso nervoso aqui. Você é a minha salvadora! Eu amo vo... – aí minha fala foi interrompida por uma risada sarcástica. Subitamente, olhei para a figura próxima e constatei que **não era você**!_

_- Pode terminar a frase, Weasley. – ele me provocou, com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto._

_- A frase em questão não era dirigida a você, Malfoy. Não tenho motivos para terminá-la. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Descobriu-se irremediavelmente apaixonado por mim que voltou à Inglaterra e veio aqui me ver?_

_- Na verdade, você é que deve estar irremediavelmente apaixonada por mim. É tanto que mandou aquela sua amiga, a Elizabeth, me pedir para vir aqui pagar a sua fiança. E quanto a voltar... Eu só estava na França por causa daquela sua reportagem ridícula._

_Lizie, eu vou **matar **você! E a tortura será terrivelmente dolorosa! Como você, minha melhor amiga, pôde fazer isso comigo!_

_- Se ficou tão incomodado com o pedido da Lizie, por que veio aqui?_

_- Eu não perderia a oportunidade de lhe ver neste estado lastimável, Weasley._

_- Desgraçado, filho da mãe! Quer dizer que só veio aqui pra "tirar uma" com a minha cara?_

_- Olha a boca! Se continuar com esse palavreado, não vou soltar você._

_Tudo o que pude fazer foi soltar um grunhido indecifrável de raiva e virar de costas para aquele maldito. Tinha certeza que ele estava com a sua melhor cara debochada, e eu não fazia a menor questão de olhar para ela._

_- Também não precisa agir como uma menininha mal humorada. Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso, Weasley._

_- Por que você não paga minha fiança e vai embora? Ou simplesmente vai embora? Eu não preciso de ninguém para me atormentar agora. – deixei escapar num fio de voz. Quando virei para onde ele deveria estar, não havia nenhum sinal de Draco Malfoy._

_Estava muito ocupada xingando-o mentalmente por ele ter me abandonado naquela cela imunda, quando um delegado apareceu e disse que eu podia ir para casa. Fiquei paralisada e meu queixo deve ter caído alguns centímetros, porque ele soltou um "Srta. Weasley? A srta está livre. Pode, por favor, fechar a boca e caminhar até a saída?". Ditas estas palavras, saí do transe em que parecia ter entrado e fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça._

_- Onde está o Bradley? – perguntei ainda meio abobalhada._

_- Fala daquele homem que veio com você? Ele já foi embora._

_Agradeci por sabe-se lá o que e saí dali correndo._

_Queria encontrar com Malfoy saindo (ele não deveria aparatar, já que era um local trouxa) para poder agradecer. Quando percebi que ele já não estava mais ali, entretanto, suspirei de puro alívio._

 _Fim do capítulo 15 _

N/A: Eu sei que o capítulo demorou... Eu sei que ele não ficou tão grande quanto eu esperava. Sim, mas pelo menos eu resolvi criar vergonha na cara e terminar de escrevê-lo. O negócio foi que eu travei na parte de dar uma explicação para a Gina estar presa. O que de tão terrível ela podia ter feito? O pior foi que a idéia da falta de memória dela demorou um pouco para aparecer. Até em colocá-la numa rave eu tinha pensado. O.o

Enfim... Não vou responder as reviews agora. São muitas e eu quero postar logo o capítulo. Mas gostaria de agradecer cada um de vocês que deixou seu recado. Muito obrigada! Vocês não sabem como suas mensagens foram importantes! Cada palavrinha e cada pessoa que dizia esperar pelo capítulo 15 foi o que me moveu para terminá-lo. No final das contas, acho que preciso mais de vocês do que vocês de mim. Agora sem mais besteiras... Odeio quando ficou sentimentalóide.

Beeeeijos!

Lina


	16. Uma colher de chá

N/A: Bem, depois das ameaças de morte que recebi por e-mail, resolvi aparecer (finalmente) e postar o novo capítulo da fic. Foi demorado, eu sei. Fui maligna e cruel, eu sei. Mas espero que vocês me perdoem. (Por favor!) Esse capítulo em especial deu muito trabalho. Eu meio que tinha deixado a fic de lado (vocês devem ter percebido isso), mas espero poder terminá-la. É fato que nunca cheguei tão longe numa história longa (Wow! 16 capítulos!) e já me sinto orgulhosa. Imagina só a satisfação que vai ser ao acabar? Enfim... Espero não desapontar ninguém. Aproveitem!

**Capítulo 16 – Uma colher de chá**

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Caminhei pela redação a passos lentos. O caminho até a sala da Rosalie nunca pareceu tão longo e torturante. Ao colocar meus pés naquela sala, achei que meu coração ia saltar pela boca, dar milhares de cambalhotas no ar e cair na minha mão. Eu não queria perder aquele emprego. Não podia!_

_A poltrona giratória em que aquela que havia sido minha chefa por um longo período girou e logo pude ver seu rosto. Ele nunca pareceu menos com uma daquelas chefas boazinhas como se fossem suas subordinadas. Subitamente, tive medo. Um medo estranho e injustificado, visto que tinha me preparado totalmente para este momento nas vinte e quatro horas passadas._

_Tudo bem... Talvez eu não tenha tido tempo de pensar muito na minha situação profissional com tanta coisa inoportuna acontecendo (como minha prisão e tudo mais)._

_- Bom dia, Weasley._

_- Hm... ah... er..._

_Ela me lançou um olhar penetrante, como se me intimasse a responder devidamente._

_Em resposta, desabei na cadeira em frente a ela._

_- Péssimo dia, Rosalie._

_A expressão no seu rosto suavizou-se._

_- O que aconteceu com você, Virgínia?_

_Subitamente, me vi abrir a boca e deixar os últimos acontecimentos saltarem pra fora, em forma de palavras. Pouco tempo depois, quem estava com a boca aberta era a Rosalie._

_Contei tudo! Desde meu acesso de fúria a caminho da França até minha prisão e o comportamento estranho do Malfoy. Ela esboçou um sorriso quando terminei. Mais um pouco e eu diria que ela estava, de fato, sorrindo._

_- E quer saber de mais uma coisa, Rosalie? Não dá pra agüentar mais! Por isso, se você quiser me despedir e toda essa pose de chefa boazinha foi só pra me confortar, é melhor você me dizer logo. Essa ansiedade me sufoca, me mata aos poucos. É horrível!_

_- Tudo bem, Weasley. Eu também não agüento essa sua falta de profissionalismo. Pedi uma matéria sobre Draco Malfoy, e não que você se envolvesse emocionalmente com ele._

_- Mas eu não...! – tentei protestar. De onde essa velha maluca tirou essa de que eu me envolvi emocionalmente com o Malfoy?!_

_- E não me interrompa! – ela recomeçou seu discurso altamente maligno – Tendo tais acontecimentos recentes como base, posso lhe garantir que você não tem a menor vocação para este ramo. Como você pôde se meter em tanta confusão só por causa de uma matéria estúpida, como você mesma faz questão de ressaltar?! Devo dizer com todas as letras agora. Não, Weasley, você não é mais minha subordinada._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, levantei-me da cadeira. Estava prestes a sair daquela sala, com a cabeça baixa, quando ela completou._

_- Por isso, estou lhe encaminhando para a Nature, uma revista ecológica. Tenho certeza que você se dará muito melhor nela, com todo esse potencial na luta pela preservação dos... Como era mesmo? Ah! Bebês focas!_

_Mal esperei ela acabar, corri e pulei em cima da Rosalie num abraço apertado._

_- Obrigada, Rosalie! Obrigada! – gritei, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto._

_- Weasley! Saia de cima de mim!_

_Ligeiramente constrangida, fiz o que me foi pedido._

_- Eu não sei como agradecer. – murmurei sem jeito._

_- Saia por aquela porta e aproveite enquanto não te dão uma matéria infernal que pode acabar momentaneamente com a sua vida._

_Sorri e saí dali._

_Não estou desempregada, Lizie! Ainda posso me manter no meu "lar, doce lar"! Parece que isso veio para compensar toda a desgraça que bateu na minha porta junto daquela maldita matéria sobre Draco Malfoy. Finalmente pude respirar aliviada. Mas estranhamente eu não me sentia tão aliviada assim._

_Após o flash de felicidade inicial, alguma coisa me abateu e me guiou até em casa. Chegando lá, me joguei na cama e dormi._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Viu? A Rosalie até que não é tão má assim! Você é que, imergida nesse melodrama que se tornou sua vida, fantasiou com uma chefa maligna e cruel. Agora você não terá que aturar Draco Malfoy nunca mais na sua vida. Feliz?_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Faz três dias que estou trabalhando na Nature e até já me deram uma matéria pra redigir (é sobre os animais que correm risco de serem extintos). Mas mesmo assim, não, não estou feliz. Me sinto realizada enquanto alerto as pessoas sobre a necessidade de se preservar nossa biodiversidade animal, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto como se faltasse algo na minha vida. E o pior de tudo: não faço idéia do que possa ser._

_Sabe quando você sente saudade de algo que nunca teve? Pois é, é mais ou menos isso. O mais estranho é que eu, por conseqüência das condições financeiras da minha família, já senti isso muitas vezes, mas não desse jeito. Eu não sei explicar direito, Lizie. Acho que preciso de uma caminhada pra espairecer._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Relaxe, menina! Talvez você tenha se acostumado à rotina conturbada e, agora que relaxou mais, está estranhando. Mas eu sei que, cedo ou tarde, essa sensação vai passar._

_PS: E se não passar, me avise para que eu e alguma guloseima milagrosa possamos ir te visitar!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Creio eu que, agora, o lugar mais apropriado para uma pessoa como eu é um hospital psiquiátrico. Não estou normal, Lizie. Não posso estar normal!_

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Eu odeio quando você me manda essas mensagens preocupantes... Trate de se explicar, mocinha!_

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Desculpe, Lizie, mas é que a afobação do momento não me permitiu dar mais detalhes._

_O fato é que eu saí mesmo pra dar uma volta. Estava precisando..._

_Só que, no meio do passeio, eis que me deparo com a última pessoa que gostaria de encontrar. Já sabe quem? Pois é, Draco Malfoy. Ele estava de costas, mas aqueles cabelos platinados são inconfundíveis, de modo que eu poderia reconhecê-los a quilômetros._

_Resultado: Fiquei paralisada. Ele se virou casualmente e me viu lá, parada, com cara de boboca. Deu um sorriso e, pela distância, não pude perceber se era irônico ou sarcástico. Se bem que em se tratando de Draco Malfoy, não é preciso de muito para fazer tal constatação. O sorriso dele é, naturalmente, uma barreira de dentes brancos e bem alinhados de puro sarcasmo e ironia._

_Meu corpo todo quis sair correndo quando ele começou a caminhar a passos lentos na minha direção, mas meus pés não se moviam. Tinha paralisado e, desde que conheci Malfoy, nunca me senti tão vulnerável perto dele. O pior: tão vulnerável a ele._

_Uma parte de mim queria que ele, de fato, se aproximasse e essa foi a pior constatação que eu poderia fazer. No fim das contas, suspirei em resignação. O cara tinha pagado minha fiança! Eu devia, pelo menos, tentar ser simpática e agradecer._

_- Olá, Malfoy._

_- Olá, Weasley._

_Por um momento, ficamos parados, um de frente pro outro, calados. Até que ele resolveu cortar o silêncio._

_- E aí, foi demitida?_

_- Eu n... – comecei, mas ele me cortou._

_- Pensando bem, seria melhor se você tivesse ficado na cadeia. Pelo menos assim teria um lugar pra dormir._

_Bufei. Eu estava realmente pensando em agradecer aquele grosso? Nem pensar! Irritada e não querendo arranjar confusão, simplesmente virei as costas para ele e comecei a andar. Já tinha dado quase sete passos, quando meus ouvidos alcançaram aquela voz irritante._

_- Weasley?_

_Resolvi ignorá-lo e continuar andando. Quem sabe ele não desistia. Mas o maldito consegue ser mais insistente que uma mula!_

_- Weasley! Eu estou falando com você! – proferiu num tom ligeiramente irritado._

_Respirei fundo e me virei para aquela doninha albina tentando controlar a raiva._

_- Malfoy, se a sua intenção é me ofender, é melhor parar por aí, porque eu estou me controlando pra não pular no seu pescoço e te encher de porrada!_

_Os olhos dele se arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo depois que terminei minha ameaça, mas logo a expressão facial se suavizou._

_- Desculpe._

_Depois disso, milhares de interrogações pairaram sobre a minha cabeça. O que diabos ele queria dizer com "desculpa"?_

_Um tanto quanto atordoada, entretanto, perguntei._

_- O que?_

_Ele sorriu e, talvez fosse o efeito daquele pedido de desculpas, o tal sorriso pareceu sincero._

_- Eu pedi desculpas. – ele respondeu o óbvio._

_Resisti à vontade de rebater com um "Isso eu já percebi, idiota". Em vez disso, limitei-me a balbuciar um "Ah tá...". Ele pegou minha mão e saiu me conduzindo para algum lugar que eu não sabia onde._

_- Pra onde você tá me levando, Malfoy? – perguntei um pouco irritada pela sua falta de delicadeza em sequer me avisar para onde diabos estávamos indo._

_- Uma confeitaria._

_- Malfoy, você tá bem? – soltei minha mão da dele e coloquei-a em sua testa para verificar se estava com febre com qualquer coisa parecida._

_- Não. Na verdade, estou péssimo._

_- Ah! Então tá explicado!_

_Ele riu._

_- Você me deixa péssimo, Weasley._

_Retorci o rosto numa careta._

_- Como é que é?! Então por que você está me levando pra uma confeitaria?_

_- Preciso de você. Quando eu te vejo, Weasley – nessa hora ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e me senti corar -, percebo o quanto sou uma pessoa afortunada. Sou rico, bonito, inteligente..._

_Meneei a cabeça negativamente. Por um instante eu tinha pensado que ele podia ser gentil!_

_- Tem muitas outras pessoas que podem servir pra isso. Eu vou embora. – fiz menção de sair dali, mas ele segurou meu braço antes que pudesse me afastar._

_- Nenhuma dessas "outras pessoas" tem pernas tão bonitas._

_- Isso foi um elogio?_

_- Talvez..._

_- Malfoy, eu não vou sair com você só porque você elogiou minhas pernas._

_- Pense bem, Weasley. Essa não é uma oportunidade que aparece sempre._

_Pra variar, o imbecil estava superestimando sua presença. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, até ele soltar:_

_- Ou é todo dia que alguém te chama pra comer tortas e tomar chá?_

_Torta e chá? Dei um pulinho de alegria e comecei a puxá-lo pela mão na direção onde estávamos indo._

_- Onde é mesmo essa confeitaria? – deixei escapar._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Eu acho que já sei o que estava te fazendo falta..._

_

* * *

__De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_Eu também! Chá e bolo no final da tarde é um costume britânico que me foi negado na França e, de fato, fez falta!_

_Estava tão ávida pelo bolo que Malfoy gargalhava enquanto eu me lambuzava toda na tentativa de comer rápido. Estava delicioso!_

_- Weasley, você precisa comer com calma! – ele comentou com um sorriso largo no rosto._

_- Fica quieto que você está se acabando de rir de mim! – respondi divertida com a boca cheia e ele caiu na risada de novo._

_- Parece uma criança... – ele disse meneando a cabeça negativamente – Toda suja de chocolate._

_- Pelo menos eu aprecio a comida!_

_- Você desperdiça o chocolate, no caso. Acho que tem mais recheio de bolo fora da sua boca do que dentro dela._

_Depois desse comentário dele, comecei a lamber os lábios na tentativa de capturar o chocolate que deveria, obviamente, estar sendo ingerido. Malfoy estava claramente se divertindo com tudo aquilo._

_- Sua língua não é tão potente assim, Weasley. – ele debochou enquanto pegava um guardanapo e limpava minha bochecha. Mesmo sabendo que este era um local que minha língua jamais iria alcançar, me senti um pouco ofendida._

_- Não duvide da capacidade dela! Além do mais, você também não consegue limpar a própria bochecha com a língua._

_- Mas a sua, eu consigo._

_Ruborizei enquanto imaginava a língua de Malfoy passeando pelo meu rosto sujo de chocolate._

_- Mas como você pôde ver, prefiro usar um guardanapo._

_- Eu não me incomodaria... – soltei sem querer._

_- O que você disse, Weasley? – ele pareceu surpreso._

_- Eu? Eu não disse nada! – exclamei preocupada, percebendo finalmente o absurdo que tinha dito._

_- Disse sim. – ele sibilou enquanto se aproximava perigosamente de mim._

_- Não me use como desculpa para o seu problema auditivo, Malfoy!_

_- Sua língua, apesar de não ser tão potente, é muito afiada, Weasley._

_- Eu já disse para não duvidar da capacidade dela! Minha língua é muito potente!_

_- Prove... – ele sorriu com desdém._

_E aí, inesperadamente, eu o beijei..._

_

* * *

__De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_E depois você vem me dizer que estava sentindo falta de BOLO E CHÁ? Francamente!_

Fim do capítulo 16

N/A: É, galera, eu sei que o capítulo foi meio curtinho, mas pelo menos tem uma quantidade relativamente grande de cenas D/G! Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e puxões de orelha. Mais que nunca, eu não teria conseguido sem vocês! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo...


End file.
